Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps
by lili70
Summary: Et si on transformait notre camps pour délinquant en camps de vacances ?  Edward, arrogant et prétencieux chez lui, se voit être expédier dans un camps de redressement. Bella y est aussi. Que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'ils décideront de s'allier ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:**

**Edward, arrogant et prétencieux, se voit être expédié dans un camps pour déliquant.**

**Bella est aussi dans ce camps ainsi que d'autre membre Cullen. **

**Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont décider se s'allier pour faire du camps pour délinquant, un camps de vacances.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux potes

**P.O.V Edward **

- Debout Edward ! S'écria ma mère en fesant éruption dans ma chambre et en allument la lumière.

Je regarda vaguement l'heure : 6 h28 . Hors de question que je me lève à cette heure là.

- Fous moi la paix, je fais la grâce mat !

- Edward, on doit être au camp à 8 heures. Me dit-elle d'une voix maternelle.

- Oui, Edward lève toi, on a pas de temps à perdre. Se ramena mon père.

- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre votre camps à la noix !

- Voilà exactement pourquoi il est impératif que tu y ailles. Je ne peux tolleré un tel comportement dans ma maison.

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, on va y aller comme ça je ne verrai plus votre sale faces de rats !

Esmée avait maintenant les larmes au yeux.

- Allez dégagez de ma chambre que je m'habille! Terminai-je.

Ils dû en conclurent que c'était le seul moyen de m'emmener dans leur camps de taré parce qu'ils partirent.

**8h 00, Seattle:**

J'avais été plus qu' heureux de constater que c'était un établissement mixte. Il y avait de beau spécimen, je dois l'avouer. Comme ça, je m'ennuierai moins. Après tout, je devrai passer deux mois ici autant que je m'amuse un max ! Les meufs étaient bonnes. Les mecs avaient l'air sympa. Pourquoi ne pas embellir ma liste d'amis ?

Tanya, qui m'avait aborder dès que mes parents s'étaient cassés, m'emmenait au réfectoire. Elle aussi était bien foutus et une blonde en plus, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de la mettre dans mon lit, songeai-je. Et puisqu'elle était ici, ce ne devait pas être une saint-ni-touche.

- Ici, il y a plusieurs bandes, m'expliquai-t-elle. D'abord, il y a les nomades.

Elle me montra une table qui contenait trois personnes, une rousse et deux mecs.

- La rousse, c'est Victoria. Son mec, le blond, c'est James. Et l'autre, à la peau olive, c'est Laurent.

- Ensuite, il y a la table des ratés . Il y a Mike, le blond. Il essaye de nous mettre Isabella, Rosalie et moi dans son lit depuis pas mal de temps. Tyler et Eric pareil. Il y a Jessica, la commère. Elle est amoureuse de Mike.

- Là, il y a les Cullens. Me dit-elle en me montrant une table au font de la cafétéria. C'est avec eux qu'on traîne. Ils sont super sympa.

Nous arrivions à la table, ils étaient quatres. Un couple en l'occurence. Alors comme ça le nounours bruns et blondie était ensemble. Dommage, je me l'a serai bien faite. J'oubliai cette dernière pensée quand je vis la belle brune au yeux marrons assise à côté de blondie. Finalement, c'était celle-là qu'il me fallait. Elle était plus mon genre. Et l'autre mec, assis à côté du costaud, était blond. Au moins, ces ceux là n'était pas ensemble. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je me serais fait sa copine qu'en même.

- Moi, c'est Emmett, me fit le costaud quand j'arrivais à la table. Et ma copine, c'est Rosalie. Hein, ma petite Rosie. dit-il à l'égard de la blondie. De toute façon Rosie et blondie, ça rime.

- Edward, dis-je à l'intention de tous.

- Jasper, me salua le blond. Je suis le frère de Rosalie.

- Isabella, me dit ma futur conquète. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appele Bella.

Nous avions déjeunés ensemble. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient symapa. Et bien entendu, au moindre dérapage, toutes personnes étant assis à cette table me couvrirait.

Après le repas, on m'avait montré ma chambre. Je la partageait avec Emmett et Jasper. Mais pendant la journée, elle était envahie par les filles.

C'est à dire : Tanya, Rosalie (ou Rose, je ne sais pas)et Isabella (ou Bella, je ne sais pas non plus).

Pendant notre temps libre de la journée,( on avait la journée libre, car on était dimanche. La journée du seigneur pour les gens qui nous gachaient toutes nos autres journées) on m'avait expliquer qu'il y avait un couvre-feu. Il fallait être prêt à 8 heures et être couché pour 10 heures. Mais ils m'avaient avoués que le soir, les mecs scataient chez les filles, qui partageaient la même chambre. Ils leurs arrivaient même de dormir là-bas. Mais il ne fesait jamais le contraire car les gardiens étaient beaucoup plus travailleurs quand il s'agissait de verifié que les filles étaient bien dans leurs chambre. Elles se montraient et mes nouveaux potes se cachaient.

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Ce serai super sympa de laisser des commantaires si vous aimez ou si vous l'avez lu. **

**Cela m'encouragerai beaucoup. Merci d'avance**


	2. Une journée type

**Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier Grazie, Aliiice et Mariefandetwilght.**

**Vos reviews mon fait très plaisirs et mon insité un publié très vite. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre.**

**Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser au près des blondes. Et je suis moi-même blonde ! Si je fais autant de mauvaise remarque sur les blondes, c'est pour montrer l'attirance d'Edward pour Bella.**

**Merci.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Journée type

**P.O.V Edward**

Aujourd'hui, on est mardi. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais j'avais déjà pris mes marques, distinguant les gens de confiances des autres. J'avais aussi appris le mode de vie de mes nouveaux amis. Entre coups bas et plaisanteries, tous étaient permis. Il n'y avait qu'une règle, mais une règle d'or.

« Nous ne devons jamais rire en dépend d'un des nôtres. » m'avait expliqué Emmett.

Évidemment, cette règles n'impliquait pas les plaisanteries, allumage, drague, taquineries et d'autres.

Alors que je m'explosais les tympans à écouter la musique que mes parents qualifiaient d'agressif, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent en trompe.

- Edward, grouille ! Commença Jasper.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Dépêche, me pressa Emmett. Les filles sont parties à la douche. Il n'y aura qu'une serviette sur le corps de ma Rosie. Mais le vous interdit de la reluquer plus de deux secondes ! Termina de nous agressez Emmett.

Et si je peux pas la mater, pourquoi je viendrais ?

- Tanya et Bella sont avec elle ! Répondit Jasper à la question que je me posais intérieurement.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre … et imaginer. Bella, nue sous la fine serviette qui lui servirait à couvrir ses courbes. Il ne serait pas dur de simulez un « accident de parcours » et de faire tomber « accidentellement » sa serviette et ainsi je la verrais nue.

- Bon, tu viens ou tu restes ici ? Interrompue Jasper, mes réflexions débiles. Pourquoi les imaginer alors que je pourrais les mettre en pratique. Emmett était déjà dans le couloir.

- Hey ! Les mecs attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont pensez lorsqu'elle vont nous voir les attendant. Prenez vos affaires qu'on puissent simulez que nous aussi on va à la douche. Sinon, les prochaines fois, elles seront déjà fringués en sortant de leurs salles de bains.

Et oui, malheureusement les salles de bains n'étaient pas mixtes !

- Hey ! Tu sais que t'es pas bête ! S'exclama Emmett, reconnaissant ENFIN mon génie.

Nous prîmes des serviettes en silence, moi toujours dans mes fantasmes.

- Bon, ce sont des filles ! Elles vont surement prendre pas mal de temps, autant prendre notre douche. Comme ça ce soir, on pourra librement jouer.

Il parlait du plan et des tripes car bien sûr elles avaient accepté de subir ce que nous voulions qu'elle subissent une fois qu'elles avaient décidé de jouer avec nous.

Jasper, moi et Emmett devions nous voir le soir même pour parler de ce que chaqu'un d'entres nous voulaient. J'avais déjà préparer ma liste. Étant donné que mon seule but était de coucher avec Bella, je devais y aller molos et ne pas l'emmener dans un coin sombre et lui demandé « hey, ma belle. Ça te dirait de baisé avec un étalon comme moi ? » Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ça marcherait. J'avais donc le premier élément de ma liste :

**Elle doit m'embrasser de son plat gré.**

Ça c'était pour Bella et puisque je voulais le séduire, je ne devais pas embrasser Tanya ou coucher avec elle. Enfin, je pouvais toujours tant qu'elle ne me voyait pas et que la fille qui me servirait à me faire une vidange, la fermerai. Et Tanya était d'une blondeur. Donc, je devais leurs dire de ne faire aucune remarque qui inciterait Blondie 2 alias Tanya. Je n'avais aucun autre souhait … pour le moment.

Alors que je faisais ma douche, je me demandais vaguement si je devais sortir habiller ou torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille. Si je voulais ajouter Bella à mon tableau de chasse qui contenait plus d'une bonne centaines de recrues, je devais lui montrer mon corps d'apollon. La faire languir de moi. La faire rêvé de moi chaque nuit jusqu'à ce que ça devienne obsédant. Je voulais peupler chacune de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle craque mais en essayant de résister sinon, ce serait trop facile !

Alors que j'avais enfilé une serviette autour de ma taille, je sortis de la douche et aperçus que Jasper et Emmett en étaient arrivés à la même conclusions.

- Alors ? Prêt les mecs ? Me contentai-je de demander.

- Ouais, mais il faut les attendre dans le couloir. Sinon on va les louper.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes en direction du couloir. Et je vus Jessica et Lauren, absente le dimanche, me fixer des yeux. En tous cas, elles n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de sombrer dans mon lit ou du moins à la porte de ma chambre parce que si un jour je devais coucher avec une des deux, il est clair que Bella passerait avant !

Les filles sortirent quelques minutes après nous. Un vrai coup de bol !

Tanya, elle, utilisait tout un stratagème. Alors qu'elle avançait de sa démarche la plus sexy et la plus provocante. Elle avait une serviette rose bonbon, la plus courte des trois. La poitrine bien à l'évidence pour que je la voit...

Rosalie, marchait vers Emmett. Elle avait une serviette blanche qui lui allait bien.

ET BELLA, la fameuse bella, avait bien la serviette bleu nuit autour de son corps fin comme je l'avais imaginé. Je me revoyais encore enroulé mes bras autour de ce petit corps de moustique! Avant de la baisé comme un sauvage. Et j'imaginai secrètement qu'elle porterait des sous- vêtements bleu, avant que je ne lui arrachais.

Les filles avancèrent vers nous. Et dieu merci ! Bella regardait mon corps musclé. Était-elle aussi attiré par moi ?

Je repensais vaguement au jeu qui allait avoir lieu le soir même.

- Salut, les filles. Les saluai-je avec un coup de tête.

- Salut Edward. Me rendirent-elle mon salut sauf Rosalie, trop occupé à presque faire un streaptise avec Emmett qui l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Non, mais allez faire ça dans une chambre ! Me devança Jasper.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai cours d' Espagnol. Et Edward aussi. répondit l'homme qui aurait pu passer un bon moment.

- Ouais, je vais m'habiller et on y va. Leur annonçai-je. Au revoir, charmante demoiselle, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Bella.

Elle me sourit.

Après nous être habillés, nous allâmes en Espagnol. Je maudissais Mme Bess de ne pas être une de ses profs canon qui fessait que les jeunes gens avaient toujours hâtes d'aller en cours. Au lieu de ça, elle contenait un physique aigrie. Elle avait la quarantaine, très peu pour moi ! Tant pis, il devait bien y avoir une prof sexy dans l'établissement.

Je m'assis à côté d'Emmett.

- Bonjour, jeune gens prétentieux. Nous salua-t-elle en frappant une règle sur la table du malheureux qui était en face d'elle.

Et bien, ça commence bien !

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je à mon voisin.

Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la vieille ménagère s'avança vers moi. Elle avait entendu, aucun doute là dessus.

- Y a t-il un problème, Mr Masen ? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait d'effrayante en tapant la règle dans ses mains.

En fait, je n'en fût que plus amusé. Imaginez une petite vieille qui tente de faire peur à un homme grand et fort.

- Pour moi non, mais pour votre mari, je suis sûr qu'il y a un problème. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas voir ailleurs ? A mais non j'avais oublié, c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas voir au dessus de votre nez ! Demandez lui, je suis sûr qu'il a un problème mais il est sûrement trop poli pour vous le dire !

Toute la classe se mit à rire et elle voyait rouge.

- Et bien il est certainement plus poli que vous ! Oui. Ici vous n'êtes pas chez vous, à chaque fois que vous direz un mot de travers, à chaque pas, à chaque faute que vous cometterez, vous aurez des lignes. Et pour ce manque de respect, je vais être gentil. Vous n'aurez cas recopier votre cours et vos exercices trois fois et copier 200 fois « Je promet de ne plus insultez qui que se soit ! »

Et elle se croit gentille ? Et elle croit vraiment que je vais le faire ? Moi je ne suis pas aussi débile que la plupart des étudiants du camps. Jessica était déjà en train de me sourire. Sourire que je lui rendit en pensant à ce que je ferais avec Bella pendant qu'elle recopiera tous mes devoirs.

- Bien sur ! Dis-je à Mme petite vieille en fesant semblant qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle sembla satisfaite car elle commença son cours. Et chaque cours de chaque matière était pareil, aussi décevant et … amusant. C'est vrai que c'était amusant de faire chier les profs. Mais je leurs réservaient un petit quelques chose pour mon départ.

Alors que la vieille dame avait le dos tourné je passais un message à Emmett. Ça aurait été un tord de pensé que nous écoutions.

_Alors, tu as ton action ou vérité de choisi ?_

Sa réponse ne fit pas attendre.

_Action, _

_Je veux que ma rosie me donne son string!_

_Et toi, action ou vérité ?_

Je sens que blondie va virer au rouge et que son mec va être priver de parti de jambe en l'air.

_Action,_

_je veux que Bella m'embrasse mais de son initiat_ive.

_Et tu sais pour Jasper ?_

J'avais dit au mec que j'aimerai bien familiarisé avec Bella.

_Il m'a dit ce matin Action,_

_Il veut que Tanya laisse en plan Mike._

Je lui répondit:

_De toute façon, ça ne va pas être dur de le chauffer !_

_Attention, Miss grosse vache nous a à l'œil !_

Il me fit un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il l'avait vu. Et alors une idée géniale traversa ma tête. Je pris un morceau de papier et j'y inscrivis quelques mots. Je le mis bien en évidence alors que je pliai le papier. Mme Bess tomba dans le panneau. Elle arriva vers moi.

Et bien Mr Masen, j'espère que vous n'émettrez aucune objection à ce que je partage avec la classe votre message. S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait le papier de mes mains.

Mais elle ne le lit pas ayant trop honte de s'être fait avoir. Elle ne voulait pas que mes camarades rient d'elle, elle voulait se faire respecté. Et je l'avais cerné, cela me serai surement utile plus tard.

**Sur le mot était écrit:**

_Il faudrait dire à Mme Bess que le respect des autres passent d'abord par le respect de leurs vie privée._

La cloche sonna enfin.

* * *

**Vous l'avez surement déjà remarquer mais Edward n'a pas le même langage envers sa famille et ses amis. **

**Avez-vous une idée du pouquoi ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, il y aura le jeu. Et les filles aussi auront préparé leur action et vérité.**

**Si vous voulez un chapitre Bella, faite moi signe.**


	3. Stratège

**Merci à emichlo, Grazie, Mariefandetwilight, memette,Christou57, Auredronya et Joanni01 pour vos reviews.**

**Elles m'ont énormément plus et m'ont donnée envie d'écrire ce chapitre assez vite.**

**Et, j'ai aussi remarqué que d'autres personnes ( dont j'ignorais qu'ils lisent ma fic ) l'ont mis en alerte ou en histoire préférée. Il y a donc plus de personnes que je ne le pensait, cela m'a aussi réchauffer le coeur !**

**Je vous ai concocté un chapitre du point de vue de bella.**

******J'espère que vous l'emmerez aussi.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. J'attendais avec impatience que les garçons reviennent. En faite, c'était Edward que j'attendais impatiemment. J'attendais qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux cuivres désordonné, et qui fasse son fameux sourire en coin. Je me demandais si c'était moi qui était visée. Et j'aurais bien aimée.

Je les voyant arriver et je me mis à parler avec Jasper. Il fallait que je me fasse désirer. Et je me demandais: si j'étais la cible, jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller ? Mais j'en étais incertaine. Les filles m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille plus top dans la matinée, prétextant qu'il n'est pas encore sauté sur Tanya et compte tenu de comportement irréprochable qu'il adoptait en ma présence.

- Alors Jasper, Vous nous rejoignez dans notre chambre cette nuit ? Demandai-je alors que je savais parfaitement la réponse.

- Comme toujours, une fois que les surveillants auront vérifier que nous sommes bien dans nos chambre. Répondit l'intéressé.

- OK, vers dix heures ! Répliqua Rosalie. En faite, on fait quoi comme jeu ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle ayant parfaitement la réponse.

Rosalie et moi avions un jour surpris une conversation entre Jasper et Emmett. Il faut dire que ces deux-là ne savent pas être discret. Ils disaient qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent une stratégie pour que nous acceptions de jouer à Action et vérité. Moi et les autres filles avions décidé de rentrées dans leur propre jeu. Ils n'avaient cas être sur leurs garde ! Nous avions déjà inventé tout un tas de vérité et action les plus farfelues les une que les autres. Et puis, nous n'avions jamais refusées une soirée entre amis. Ce qui arrivaient assez souvent, il faut le dire.

- Hey, les filles ça vous dit un action et vérité ? S'impliqua Emmett dans la conversation alors que lui et Edward arrivèrent de leur cours d'espagnol.

Bien, continue petit nounours. Tu n'as aucune idées de ce qui t'attend ...

- Bien sur ! Dis-je.

Je crus voir Edward se retenir de sourire. Il avait aussi préparé quelque chose ...

Moi, je pouffais intérieurement.

- Alors, Bella ? Bonne matinée ? Toi, t'a pas eu cours.

- Oui, après ma douche, j'ai trainée avec Tanya.

Cette phrase me refit penser au complot de la douche. Nous étions allées nous douchés sachant pertinemment que Emmett allait dire bonjour à Rosalie le matin. Elle lui avait dit que nous allions à la douche et le tour était joué. Ils étaient venu tous les trois, a moins que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence car eux aussi avait pris leurs douche. Nous ont s'étaient lavées en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas qu'ils attendent trop longtemps. Ils avaient dû s'attardés sous la douche. Mais moi et les filles ont avaient attendu que la sortie d'eau s'arrêtent. Et nous étions sorties sous leurs regard. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de regarder Edward.

- Eh bien, moi. J'ai pu constaté à quel point Edward avait remis en place Mme Bess. S'exclama Emmett. On mange quoi ?

– Steak-frites, lui répondit Tanya.

- Je déjà un pro en Espagnol ! Si ça se trouve, je la bas. La prochaine fois, je lui proposerai un défit. Se vanta l'homme au cheveux bronze, toujours aussi sur de lui.

Mon coco, on verra si tu resteras aussi sûr de toi devant moi. Tu vas voir comment tu vas avoir souffert pour me voir dans ton lit. Tu vas être à mes pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? M'enquis-je .

- Edward lui a dit ces quatre vérité... je t'expliquerai plus tard. Me confia Emmett.

- OK, hey en faite. J'ai biologie avec toi. Dis-je à Mr je-dis-ce-que-je-pense pendant que j'ouvrais mon yaourt.

- C'est cool. Heu... tu ne manges pas ton steak ? Me demanda-t-il, enfin légèrement incertain. LEGEREMENT.

- Je suis végétarienne.

- Je peux le prendre ? Me demanda-t-il, retrouvant son assurance.

J'ai presque cru que je commençai à l'avoir. C'est un sacré bon acteur. Il ne faut que je me souvienne de ne surtout pas le sous-estimer, ça se retournerai contre moi.

- Edward est affamé ce midi ! S'exclama Tanya a son tour.

- ça dépend ! D'habitude, c'est Emmett qui le mange. Alors ? Prends tu le risque de devoir de battre avec lui ?

- Oui, je te préviens si tu prends mon steak, je te refais le portrait ! Fit semblant de s'énerver Emmett en me fesant un clin d'oeil qu' Edward n'aperçus pas.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Répliqua-t-il. Et oui, Bella je prends le risque, je suis trop en manque de protéines cet tant-ci.

Manque de protéine ? Manque de sexe, oui !

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant l'assiette qui contenait le morceau de viande fraîche.

Ce fut la première fois que je lui donnait quelque chose qui m'avait appartenu ou du moins qui aurait dû m'appartenir si je n'avais pas été végétarienne.

- On ne va plus être pote tous les deux, simula Emmett, un nouvel accent de rage.

- Si tu veux, tu peux devenir l'homme que je tabasserai pour faire mes devoirs. Ria Edward.

Edward tabasser Emmett ? À voir. Emmett à sans doute plus de force mais Edward est quelqu'un de stratagème.

Force ou technique ?

- Si vous voulez le mois prochain pour les vacances de la toussain, on part tous une semaine dans le chalet qu'a hérité Alice. C'est au bord de la plage, on pourra se battre sur le sable. Demanda Rosalie à l'intention de tous.

- Qui est Alice ? S'enquit Edward, rêvassant presque.

Bave tant que tu y es.

- C'est une de nos amis et accessoirement la copine de Jasper. C'est OK pour moi, et pour vous ?

- Moi et Rosie, OK ! J'ai toujours rêvé de lui faire l'amour à la plage ou la la belle étoile... ou les deux en même temps. S'exclama Emmett. Je te previens voleur de viande, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure et quand il s'agit de viande, je n'oublie pas facilement !

- Moi, je ne peux pas. Je dois rendre visite à Irina. Nous dit Tanya d'un air désolé.

Irina était sa soeur.

- C'est pas grave. On s'en refera, de toutes façons.

- Moi, c'est bon. Je viens. Et Emmett, si tu veux tu peux toujours abandonner parce que je te préviens que je ne me suis jamais fais battre. Annonça fièrement Edward.

J'en venais à imaginer les raisons qui l'aurait pousser à la violence. Une seule me viens à l'esprit : Les filles !

- C'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais battu ! Répliqua aussitôt Emmett

ça aussi, c'est possible.

- Plus que tu ne le pense ! Se contenta de répondre Edward en soupirant.

Ah non, plus possible !

J'en profitai pour le faire avouer.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te serais battu ? Demandai-je en lui fesant croire que j'étais dans le camps d'Emmett en avalant mon dessert.

- Heu, ma belle. Je ne suis pas sur que ce sont des conversations pour une créature aussi fragile que toi. Me dit-il. Des bagarres dans des bars, entre copains, dans la rue … rajouta-t-il pour Emmett.

Il me trouvait fragile ! Ma belle ? Mais idiot, je fais tout pour te prouver que je ne suis pas à toi. Et puis, c'est pas juste, il a pas avouer pour les filles. Soit c'est un bon menteur, soit il a « oublier » de le préciser. Il reste un manipulateur.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un boulot à finir. Dit Edward en se levant.

Et il sorti de la cafétéria.

- Un boulot ? Demandai-je aux garçons.

- Deux ou trois trucs à fignoler. Répondit Emmett.

Les secondes passèrent. Deux ou trois trucs à fignoler ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder les fesses sur ma chaise mais la curiosité l'emporta.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ! Leur expliquai-je en me levant.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas! Répliqua immédiatement Emmett.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … il t'en voudrait.

Il cherchait un moyen d'éviter de me répondre. Mais ne pas savoir devint insupportable alors je sortie à mon tour de la cafète.

Je le chercha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de le voir avec … Jessica. Non mais c'est une blague. Il me cherche, il va me trouver.

Il lui fesait des sourires aguicheurs et il passait sa main dans sa touffe. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me rendis compte que les dés étaient dans mon camps. Je m'approchaient d'eux et plus particulièrement d' Edward. Alors que j'arrivais à leur hauteur, je me posta juste à côté d'Edward et … je lui donna un rapide et chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- Et bah mon cœur, t'étais passé où ? Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Il ne faut pas me provoquer. Jamais.

- Heu... bon et bah... je .. je vais vous laisser. Bafouilla Jessica.

Lui ne dit rien, sous le choc.

Jessica partait et je le lâchai. Nous partîmes vers l'autre côté.

- C'est ça « un boulot à finir », te faire Jessica.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse des fois ? Me dit-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

J'y avais pas pensé à celle-là ! Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Et l'étais-je, jalouse ?

- Non. Répondis-je simplement.

Il ne parût pas convaincu.

- Mme « prof d'espagnol » m'a donné du travail supplémentaire. Je suppose que se n'ai pas toi qui va me les faire ?

J'aurais dû écouter Emmett mais alors j'aurais vraiment dû. Maintenant, il devait croire que j'étais sous son charme et que j'étais jalouse de toute les filles qu'il voulait se faire.

Parce que non, ce n'étais pas exactement ça. Il voulait me mettre dans son lit, je voulais le faire languir, il voulait me chauffer. L'épisode de la douche en témoignait avec son superbe corps. Je ne voulais pas qu' il se « soulage » avec toutes les greluches qu'il pouvait trouvé. Et j'étais sûr, il y en avais beaucoup !

- C'est pas grave. Viens, on a cours de biologie, ensemble. Me dit-il d'une voix calme qui se voulait sans doute réconfortante.

L'heure passa lentement. Moi, imaginant tout un tas de conversation que je pourrai avoir avec Rosalie pour lui expliquer les situation. La vrai situation. Elle l'aurait placer dans une conversation avec Emmett qui se serai empresser de le rapporter à Edward. **Parce que, je n'étais pas jalouse.**

Lui, toujours pensif. Il devait se faire de fausse idée. Mais je remarqua qu'il ne fit pas de remarque péjoratif au professeur ou aux élèves contrairement à ce que j'avais compris de son cours d'espagnol le matin même.

Puis, la cloche sonna et tous un tas de cours suivirent. Mais, j'étais dans la classe de Rosalie et de Tanya, pas d'Edward.

Plus les heures passèrent et plus le soir approchait, me laissant apercevoir le bout de son nez. Lorsque le soir serait venu, action et vérité serait d'actualité.

Et croyez moi, les mecs n'ont pas finient d'en baver...

* * *

**Sondage:**

**Préférez-vous:**

**a.) POV Edward**

**b.) POV Bella**

**c.) POV Edward avec un chapitre POV Bella de temps en temps**

**d.) POV Bella avec un chapitre POV Edward de temps en temps**

**(* Noubliez pas le titre de la fiction. Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps,)**

La fiction sera écrite du point de vue qui aura le plus de voie.

Je vous laisse jusqu'à vendredi minuit.

Ou samedi matin, avant que je poste le prochain chapitre.

Votez nombreux!

Laissez tous votre avis ... que ce soit équitable et partagée.

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, action et vérité ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. **

**Mais promis, ce sera dans le prochain et je vous jures que j'ai plein d'idées.**

Alors que pensez-vous du chapitre ?

Pas trop déçu ? J'espère que non.

Laissez des reviews !


	4. Action !

******NOUVELLE FICTION:**

******J'ai écrit une autre fiction. **

******Le prologue est en ligne sur ma page, allez voir ( qui sait ? peut être que vous aimerez ! ) et donnez moi votre avis !**

******Le chapitre 1 sera bientôt en ligne.**

******Merci**

* * *

Merci **à christou57, Line Nina, fifer, Mariefandetwilight, Grazie, effy rock cullen, marie1876, ceriise, zahoua, Pimkyflamme,MathildeD, doudounord et emichlo pour vos reviews.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont une alerte pour cette histoire même si vous êtes silencieux.**

**Je vous ai posté se chapitre en avance parce que je pense que tous le monde a fini de voter.**

* * *

**Suite au sondage, ****la fiction sera écrite du POV Edward ****mais avec des POV Bella de temps en temps !**

* * *

**POV Edward**

- Et, tu as des vérités particulière pour le jeu ? Demandai-je à mes potes, après qu'ils m'aient dit leurs actions.

Nous marchions dans le couloir vers la chambre 231. La chambre des meufs. Il était 10 h 13 et nous avions déjà vu les vigiles qui étaient censé veiller que nous étions dans notre chambre après le couvre-feu de 10 h.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir de quel nationalité était le meilleur coup de Tanya ! S'exprima Emmett.

Et oui, Tanya s'était déjà fait pas mal de nationalité. De l'américain au Australien en passant par les espagnol...

Et j'en passe

- Je voudrais juste qu'on demande à Rose si elle s'est déjà maquillé en clown. Continua Jasper.

Hum, ça ferait un bon gage !

- Moi, je n'ai rien de particulier à savoir. Mentis-je.

J'aurais apprécier savoir ce que ma proie pensait de moi ! Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Nous arrivions au bout du couloir, dommage que les vigiles ne soient pas là. On se serai bien marrés à les faire dégagés.

Emmett frappa à la porte 231. Car évidemment les portes ne s ouvraient que de l'intérieur à moins d'avoir une des cartes magnétique de la chambre. Ce système n'aurai pas existé qu'Emmett aurait ouvert la porte, nous laissant apercevoir ce qu'elle fesais. Ça aurait été cool de les voir dénudée !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et ce fut Rosalie qui en tenait la poignée. Lorsqu'elle vu son amant, elle lui sauta au cou. Ils devraient se trouver un coin pour satisfaire leurs besoin, ça devient urgent.

Jasper et moi entrâmes et je me rendis compte que les coussins et les couvertures étaient entreposés sur le sol en cercle.

- Alors, les mecs ? Vous avez des idées ? Questionna Tanya.

- T'en fait pas pour nous ! Répliqua Jasper. Et vous ? Ajouta-il.

- Moi, j'en ai. Mais pour les autres, je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle.

Alors comme ça, elles n'avaient pas mis leurs idées en commun. Encore mieux ! Bella serait obligé de me les demandés directement.

- Moi, j'en ai une bonne pour toi, Jazz ! S'exclama la belle.

- Tans qu'elle ne fera aucune obstruction de toutes sortes aux rapports sexuels et charnel que j'entretiens avec Alice, alors aucun problème. Récita Jasper.

Tous le monde s'esclaffa. Nous nous installèrent sur l'espace qu'elles avaient préparés pour jouer.

J'étais en face d'Emmett qui avait Rosalie dans les bras. J'étais entre Jasper et Bella, Tanya était à côté de Jasper.

Blondie 1 alias Rosalie prit la parole.

- Honneur au fille ! Nous expliqua-t-elle. Alors … Jasper, action ou vérité ?

- Action, répondit l'intéressé.

- Et bien, tu dois accepter de te faire attacher au pied du lit !

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ça sent le roussit, et c'est pas bon signe. Je suis sûr qu'elles ont préparer un mauvais coup.

- OK. Accepta Jasper.

Si ces gonzesses veulent jouer, on va jouer! Et moi je sais jouer avec les mots.

Blondie doit vraiment être en manque de sexe. Mais elle pourrait quand même garder ses fantasme pour elle ou les mettre en pratique avec Emmett. N'allez pas croire que je me pleins, mais moi je rêve de pratiquer mes fantasme avec Bella, pas de faire un coup à … 6! 6 ?

Elle attacha Jasper avec les bras autour du pied du lit le plus proche. Le pauvre, il était sur le lino froid alors que nous nous étions sur une couverture bien chaude et super alèse.. Tant fait pas mon pote tu seras bientôt libre.

Et la partie continua.

- Bella, action ou vérité ? Annonça Jasper.

- Action. Dit-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et je devinai qu'elle s'inquiétait.

- Tu dois accepter d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux pendant TOUTE la soirée.

Elle souffla et se détendu. Ne dit « Ouf! » trop tôt ma jolie, tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts. Et apparemment Jasper aussi savait jouer avec les mots. Emmett ? N'en parlons même pas ! Il est trop directe.

- OK, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Les filles, vous avez intérêt de garder un œil sur moi !

Traduction : Gardez un œil sur les mecs, qui peut savoir se qu'ils ont derrière la tête !

- Heu … moi je ne peux pas mettre le bandeau, dit-il piteusement en montrant ses liens qui le retenait au lit. Edward, tu peux le faire.

J'étais déjà à côté de la prochaine victime, alors je me retourna vers elle, elle se mit dos à moi pour que je lui prive de sa vue. Je le fis et je sentis une odeur très florale qui provenait de la belle. Et je me rendis compte que jamais je ne l'avais sentie et que jamais de n'avais sentie un tel odeur. Les filles puaient toujours le parfum à des kilomètres alors qu'elle, son odeur était un mélange de freesia et de fraise. Très alléchant !

Je remercie Jasper.

- Emmett. Demanda la femme privée de sa vue. Action ou vérité ?

- Action, bien sûr !Cria-t-il presque.

Emmett, choisir vérité ? Ça m'aurait étonnée aussi.

- Tu dois avaler la potion amincissante de Tanya !

Le sourire d'Emmett se décomposa pour laisser place à un visage qui fronçait les sourcils et bouche arqué. Signe de dégout.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas remis de celle de la dernière fois ? Se moqua Tanya.

- JE. VAIS. LE. FAIRE. Décomposa-t-il chaque mots.

Tanya se leva et alla chercher la fameuse potion. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Bella qui allait le faire... avec ses yeux bandés. Blondie 2 ramena une bouteille qui autrefois contenait de l'eau. Aujourd'hui, elle contenait un liquide caca d'oie, tout à fait dégueulasse. Rien qu'à voir la bouteille, j'eus presque envie de vomir. Je comprend la tête d'Emmett.

- Heureusement que Jazz était là pour me faire couvrir les yeux. Souffla Bella.

Jazz ? Elle l'appelle par son surnom affectif maintenant ? Elle le remercie ? Et puis, c'est moi qui lui à couvert les yeux !

- Tu dois l'avaler en entier. L'informa Tanya.

Une chance que la bouteille n'était qu'à moitié rempli.

- Bon, Que tous le monde regarde ! Je ne le referais pas une deuxième fois.

Bella laissa s'échapper un gémissement.

- Sauf toi Bella. Ajouta-t-il à son intention. Mais rien ne t'empêche de retirer ce bandeau.

Il fallait les faire craquer. Après tout ce soir, c'était fille contre garçon.

**Meuf vs mec**

**3 vs 3**

Emmett s'apprêta à avaler le mélange mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Heu, dis Tany chérie, tu sais que je t'adore mais il y a quoi dans la bouteille ?

- Oh ! Que des trucs mangeable. répondit la cuisinière.

- Ce qui veut dire ? répliqua le pauvre type qui allait devoir tater sa cuisine.

- Plante verte. Commença-t-elle.

Emmett détestait les trois quart des légumes. Mais bien sûr, c'était fait exprès. Elles essayaient de le dissuader.

- Maïs. Continua-t-elle.

ça aussi, il détestait. Il avait l'impression d'être une vache. Parce que je rappelle que c'est ce que mange les vaches.

- Un bout de fromage, je sais que tu aimes le fromage. Expliqua-t-elle.

Enfin, ça dépend avec quoi il est mélanger...

- Chocolat noir. Le chocolat aussi, c'est super bon et ça empêche de stresser.

Moi je crois plutôt qu'il va dégueuler à mort.

- De huile de foie de morue. Il y a que là qu'on trouve de la vitamine E. Le dégoûta-t-elle.

Je sais pas lui mais moi le médecin me donnait une ampoule tous les six mois. Ça m'évitait de manger ce truc là.

- Du jus de pamplemousse.

Le seul jus d'orange qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Et un peu de pain. Il ne faudrait pas que tu es encore faim après ça. Finit-elle.

Bien sûr, il fallait que la structure du poison ne soit pas liquide, l'obligeant à mâcher la moitié et à sentir le goût par la même occasion.

Si Emmett avait précédemment régadé le produit avec dégoût, ce ne fût rien comparé à maintenent.

- Je te préviens Emmett, si tu avales ce truc. Je t'interdis de m'embrasser après ! Le dissuada Rosalie.

Elle complotait pour le faire craquer, c'était évident. Seule Bella ne disait rien jusqu'à ce que :

- ça y est ? Il l'a bu ?

- Non, il a bien trop peur ! répondit Tanya. Je ne te pensais pas poule mouillé depuis la dernière fois. Ajouta-t-elle au torturé.

Que c'était-il passé la dernière fois ? Il avait déjà bu un truc de se genre ?

Mais se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Emmett se voyait comme quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien, courageux et brave. Et que quelqu'un ne le voie pas de cet œil était inconcevable pour lui.

Alors sous l'œil surpris de tous le monde, il avala le mélange révulsant. Et il offrit à ces yeux surpris un « ahhh » que l'on fait lorsque qu'on a fini notre sirop alors qu'on est enfant.

Et un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Rose, Action ou vérité ?

- Action. Dit-elle, incertaine de sa réponse.

Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandit encore.

- Embrasse-moi !

Les yeux de blondie s'agrandissent puis elle lança un regard d'aide aux filles. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas le voir et Tanya ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Alors, ne voulant pas avoir un gage pire que celui là. Elle se rapprocha de lui mais il l'interrompit.

- Avec la langue, ma Rosie.

Elle avait dû penser au contraire car elle baissa les épaules et s'adonna à sa tache. Puis lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle repoussa son copain.

- Edward ?

- Action ?

- Vas me chercher ma brosse à dents et le dentifrice puis …

Elle ne voulait pas rester à ce goût affreux dans la bouche, c'était compréhensif.

… masse les pieds de Bella ! Termina-t-elle.

Quoi ? Pourquoi pas les lécher tant que tu y es ? Moi je voulais qu'elle passe dans mon lit et c'est moi qui arrive à ses pieds.

- Quoi ? nous intéressa l'intéressée.

Dieu merci, enfin une réaction correcte.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis si Edward veut bien le faire, tu n'as pas le choix !

Non, pas dieu merci.

- OK ! Dis-je.

Si Emmett avait avalé un truc pareil, je ne pouvais pas refusé ça.

Je partis dans la salle de bain chercher le matos de blondie. Mais mon esprit pervers reprit le dessus!

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de fouiller. Dans notre chambre, il y avait trois tiroir sous le lavabo. Nous en avion un chacun. J'espérai que les filles utilisait le même système.

J'ouvris le premier tiroir. Il contenait un shampoing aux miels. Pour blonde, avait-il marqué.

Il n'y avait pas de gel douche puisqu'il était dans la douche. Je l'avais vu en entrant dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi des cotons-tiges. Alors là, n'en parlons pas ! Je ne suis pas centré sur le sujet. Du maquillage de tous genres et de toutes formes, des tampons, de la cire...Des préservatifs. Des préservatifs ? Ce tiroir ne pouvait définitivement pas appartenir à Bella.

Mais que pouvais-je en savoir ? Il y avait bien une raison à son transfert ici.

Le deuxième tiroir était à peu près pareil.

- Tu trouves, Edward ? S'enquit Tany chérie comme l'avait appelé Emmett plus tôt.

J'ouvris le troisième mais je n'eus le temps que de voir la trousse de premier secours qui ornait la plus grande parti du tiroir. Le reste était presque vide mais je le refermait pour rejoindre mes amis.

Je commença à masser les pieds de la fille qui serai bientôt dans mon lit et après, se sera elle qui sera à mes pieds pour un deuxième coup !

- Alors ? A qui tu-vas demandé ? Commença à ce relaxer Bella sous mes mains d'expert.

Ne t'inquiète pas, mes mains d'expert te feront autre chose que de te masser les pieds !

- Emmett, action ou vérité ?

- Action, je suis toujours prêt pour relever le défit!

Il savait que je lui ferai un truc sympa, et je savais qu'il m'aiderai à obtenir ce que je voulais.

- Détache Jasper !

– Dieu merci, je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié ! S'exclama Jasper ayant sans doute déjà des crampes.

- Facile ! T'es sûr que t'as pas un truc plus dur ? Je te rappelles que j'ai bu la pattée de Tanya.

- Pas pour le moment.

Et il le détacha.

- Edward, je veux un vrai gage ! Alors action ou vérité ?

- Action. Répondis-je.

Tu dois faire 30 pompes avec Bella sur le dos.

30 pompes avec 50 kilos sur le dos ? Je ne l'ai jamais essayer mais j'espère ne pas me ridiculiser en publique.

- D'accord ! Acceptai-je en me levant pour me mettre en position.

- Comment ça d'accord ? S'inquiéta les 50 kilos.

Elle avait suivi ma voix.

- J'accepte ! Et te plains pas, c'est pas toi qui fait les pompes.

- Mais, heu... je suis pas sûr que tu réalises ! Peut-être que tu peux faire tes 30 pompes en claquant des doigts. Comme ça. Dit-elle en imitant le geste. Mais tu n'as aucun idée de mon poids !

Je souris à cette dernière phrase.

- Tu veux parier. La provoquai-je.

- Alors là, je n'avais pas intérêt à louper mon coups si je voulais l'impressionnée.

- OK ! Mais tu vas perdre, c'est obligé.

- écoute, ma belle. On n'est pas tous réduit physiquement.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Dit-elle déterminée en montant sur mon dos.

Je crois que je l'ai vexé...

Au début, elle ne me tenait pas mais quand je baissa les bras, elle se précipita d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle avait eu peur de tomber, ça se comprend, elle a toujours le yeux bander !

Et pourquoi je la plains ? Alors que moi, je suis en train de faire des pompes avec une bonne cinquante de kilos sur le dos. Emmett, en face de moi, me faisant des énormes sourire tous en comptant mes aptitudes. Baissant et remontant la tête à chaque pompes que j'effectuais.

Lorsque j'avais fait ma première pompes, j'avais cru que j'avais peut être une chance de m'en sortir sous le poids de Bella et du miens. Les bras de Bella enrouler autour de mon torse m'avait fait sourire.

Sourire qui avait bel et bien disparu à la quinzième pompes où je commençais sérieusement à douter que j'y arriverais.

Puis Bella s'était détendu et avait posé sa tête sur mon dos, me tenant toujours aussi fermement.

Mais à partir de ce moment, je vous jure que j'aurai pu supporté 50 pompes.

Emmett avait été surpris de voir que que j'avais un peu augmenté la cadence, arborant un air que je reconnus, immédiatement. Il l'avait déjà eu plusieurs fois en ma présence : il était impressionné.

Bella, inconsciemment, m'avait donné le courage de terminé ma série de douleur.

À la trentième et dernière pompe, je fis en sorte de ne pas tomber à terre pour ne pas déclencher le rire maladroit d'Emmett. Bella se retira de mon dos doucement, et je fus déçu. Son toucher, sa présence me manquait.

Mais bon ! Consoles-toi, tu l'auras bien assez tôt! Et puis, tu pourras toujours te consoler dans les bras de Jessica. Me dis-je à moi-même.

Vengeance ! Vengeance Emmett ! Ou plutôt cadeau Emmett !

- Rosalie ? Dis-je en m'affalant d'un geste las là où j'étais précédemment assis après avoir déposé Bella sur le coussin. Là où elle aussi était assis. Enfin s'était se qu'elle pensait. Mais moi, j'avais profité de son handicape temporaire pour rapprocher son coussin de ma place. Tous le monde n'y vu que du feu.

Blondie, elle, plissa les yeux. Signe de méfiance.

- Action !

- Bien, alors cadeau Emmett. Donnes ton string à Emmett !

Son visage passa de méfiant à choqué. Choqué que son petit-ami m'ai dit se qu'elle portait sous sa jupe.

- Mais tu peux toujours refuser ! Lui rappelai-je.

- Qui refuse ? Pas moi ! Il n'y a personne dans cette endroit qui refuserai une action. On est dans un camps pour rebelle. Dit-elle accompagné d'un regard noir.

Et sur ce, elle se leva et me fixa intensément tous en enlevant le morceau de tissus de ses cuisses et de le donner à son voisin.

**Action d'Emmett : OK**

Je me rendis compte que Bella ne bougeait plus. Elle aussi devait être choqué... et gêné.

- Jasper ? Action ou vérité ?

- à ton avis ? Action !

- À ce train là, il n' y aura pas de vérité !

- Vas cirer mes chaussures !

Gages facile mais utile.

Il se leva pris les bottes à talons de Blondie-profiteuse d'une main et alla jusqu'au meuble qui contenait la cire. À parement, il connaît l'endroit !

- Toutes mes chaussures ! Ajouta Mme pas-de-culotte et sous le regard méprisant de Jasper, elle rajouta son plus beau sourire.

Il commença le cirage des bottes.

- Action ou vérité, Bella ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'intéressée se tourna vers lui grâce au son de sa voix.

- Action.

- Embrasse Edward !

- Sur la bouche ? Demanda-t-elle avec un timbre innocent.

- Sur les boyaux ! Mentit Jazz.

J'en connais qui était presque mort de rire. Mais d'un rire silencieux pour ne pas que Bella ne les entendent.

- Mais oui, sur la bouche ! S'impatienta Jasper.

Elle attrapa ma chemise et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Et au fur et à mesure que je m'avançai vers elle, je sentais son souffle sur moi. Alors que ses lèvres commencèrent à frôler les miennes, elle se recula.

- Une seconde ! Se stoppa-t-elle.

Quoi encore ! Tu peux pas la fermer et m'embrasser ?

- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que c'est Edward ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma jolie, je ne laisserai personne t'embrasser à ma place.

Et contre toute attente, elle posa mes mains sur mes cheveux. Les tirants au passage pour vérifier leurs longueurs. Puis ses mains touchèrent mon visage, aurions nous été tous les deux que j'aurais fermé les yeux. Mais que j'ai les yeux ouvert je changea pas mon étonnement lorsqu'elle me tira le nez.

- Aïe ! Simulai-je.

Puis enfin, elle releva le défi. Elle était sûr que c'était moi qu'elle embrassait et cette fois nos lèvres se rejoingnirent tout de suite, ne me força pas à attendre. Puis elle m'embrassa.

Comme dans mes rêves, ses lèvres étaient douces et souples. Sa langue, chaude et avide de la mienne...

**Mon action : OK**

- On ne voudrai pas vous dérangez mais vous n'êtes pas seuls ! Dit Emmett alors que la fabuleuse créature s'attarda sur mes lèvres pour enfin les lâcher.

- Edward ?

- Action !

Ce serai la première action qu'elle me demanderai.

- Remasse- moi !

Et me revoilà à ses pieds !

- Jasper ? Demandai-je avant de voir qu'il cirait toutours les pompes de sa soeur. Emmett ? Action ou ...

Il me coupa la parole.

- Action !

- Vas mettre dans le café de demain ce qu'il faut pour que les profs ont la diahrée.

Nous explosâmes tous de rires à cette phrase. Et Emmett s'en alla.

- On a fait aucune vérité. Pleura Tanya.

- OK, nouvelle règle. On est obligé de choisir vérité pour cette manche. Inventa Jasper.

- Je commence ! Tanya ? Action ou vérité? Le devançai-je pour ne laisser aucune trace du faite que c'était Jasper qui voulait connaître la réponse, me fesant passer pour un pervers.

- Je suis obligé de choisir vérité ! S'inpatienta-t-elle puis que c'était évident.

- De quels nationalité était ton meilleur coup ?

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre ?**

**Le jeu était t-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? **

LAISSER DES REVIEWS !


	5. Et vérité ?

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de répondre à chaque reviews: **

**Doudounord :** Avant tu écrives cette review, je ne savais pas si je devais fait un chapitre sur les vérités ou si je devais passer à complètement autre chose en fesant penser Edward de temps en temps à la fin de soirée. Ton aide m'a été précieuse !

**Fifer :** C'est surtout qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un fasse ses devoirs ! Mais il commence à être un peu en manque et il ne sais pas encore quand Bella craquera. Parce qu'il est SÛR qu'elle craquera !

**Mariefandetwilight **: C'est vrai que les mecs sont fort. Et pour ce qui était du plan des filles, Bella a fait allusion dans son chapitre à se qu'elle voulait faire subir au tombeur de ces dames. Pour les autres, il n'y a pas d'allusion mais que des idées. En tous cas, je pense que je vais revenir dessus prochainement.

**Loiisl :** Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fic et que tu comptes continuer à la lire !

**Grazie** : Merci pour ta review, ça me touche que tu m'en écrit une à chaque fois !

**Zahoua : **Moi aussi j'adore ... mais moi c'est ta review. La suite en ligne !

**emichlo : **Heureuse de voir que tu adore cette fic !

**mathildeD** : Voici la suite, elle arrive. Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédant est une réussite !

**Ça me touche beaucoup que certaines d'entre-vous prennent le temps de me laissez des reviews à chaque chapitre.**

* * *

J'ai écrit ce chapitre cette après-midi pour vous car lundi ma mère entre à l'hôpital et je descend demain voir ma famille avant qu'elle aille se faire opérer. Je ne savais donc pas quand j'aurais de nouveau accès à un ordinateur, puisse que je ne sais pas si je serais chez moi ou chez ma tante pendant le début de semaine.

* * *

**POV Edward :**

- Edward ? Me demanda enfin Tanya après nous avoir parlé pendant un bon quart d'heure de l'espagnol qui lui fesait des ampanadas.

- Ne perd pas de temps ! Gagnai-je du temps.

- OK, alors qu'est-ce que déteste chez Bella ? Me dit-elle accompagner d'un grand sourire alors que l'interresée était à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Je ne réfléchit pas, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Sa curiosité.

Cette dernière allait m'obliger à faire se que Mme Bess m'avait confiée. Et il ne fallait pas qu'ils apprennent que mon comportement avait empiré sinon adieux vacances chez la moitié du blond ! Mais ce n'étaient pas eu qui m'en empêcherai s'ils l'avaient décidés.

Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, je le vis à la forme qu'avait pris sa joue. Bien que ce changement soit infime, je le vis tous de même.

- Je ne suis pas curieuse ! S'exploxa mon futur coup.

- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon pourquoi tu serais venu interférer ma conversation avec Jessica ?

Elle laissa passer une seconde.

- Hum … t'as raison ! Je suis peut-être un peu trop curieuse par moment.

Mais j'eus l'impression que ce ne fut pas la seule raison.

- Et ?

- Ce ne sont pas des manière d'obliger les gens à faire tes devoirs à ta place !

Je devais ma faire des idées.

- Faut pas que tu t'inquiète pour ça ! Dit-je d'un ton joueur. Elle les aurait fait elle même une fois que je l'aurais convaincu …. à ma façon.

Elle ne répliqua pas.

- Rosalie ?

Elle me lança un regard noir, elle commençai à se méfier de moi.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle.

- Ça t'es déjà arrivé de te maquiller comme un clown ? Je voudrais pas dire mais quand on a un caractère comme le tien, il faut l'associer à la personne.

Les hostilités étaient lancés. C'était la guerre !

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

- J'avais 5 ans ! Se révolta-t-elle.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un truc pareil. Blondie clown ! Peu importe son âge. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle l'avait déjà fait !

- Edward ! J'ai entendu ta réponse de tous à l'heure et je me demandais … qu'est-ce que tu préfère chez Bella.

Qu'avaient-elle tous avec Bella ? Hein ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que je préférais chez elle ?

Ses fesses, ses seins, ses jambes, ses yeux … tous !

- Ses cheveux. Répondis-je.

Eux, je les adorais !

- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Répliqua Emmett qui avait pénétré dans la chambre avec une des cartes magnétiques. Il faut que je vous dise …

Allait-il révélé ce que je lui avais révélé quant à mes intentions ? S'il le fait, c'est un homme mort !

- … les gardiens font la ronde à cette étage. Il passe souvent par ici, on ne pourra pas partir ce soir ! Dit-il à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? Demandai-je complètement à l'ouest.

- Qu'on dort ici ! S'écria Emmett.

Quoi ? Comment ? Où ?

J'avais déjà entendu parler de leur changement de chambre précipité mais je n'avais jamais pensé à la situation que ça impliquait.

Il ne vont tous de même pas me faire dormir par terre !

- Et il ne faut pas ce coucher tard, les enfants. Demain, il faut qu'on se lève pour organiser le blocus !

Je me voyait déjà bloqué les portes qui avait accès aux salles de classe, criant aux oreilles du proviseurs qui tenteraient de nous résonner, donnant une raison aux élèves de ne pas aller en cours …

– J'ai une petite question encore ! Tanya ? Est-ce que tu as déjà fait des cochonneries dans une voiture ?

Je lui envoya un sourire pervers et elle me le rendit. Je pourrais peut-être me la faire aussi, après Bella. Car PERSONNE ne devrait passer avant cette fille ! Personne, même pas le meilleur des coups sur cette terre !

- Il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule fois ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il y en avait eu tellement qu'elle ne les avait pas compter.

Je lui fis une œillade. Les filles se mirent à rigoler d'un rire complice. Rire si fort que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Les filles ? Ouvrez !

C'est le gardien. Chuchota Rosalie.

Puis tous se passa très vite, tous ( sauf Bella ) s'activèrent à mettre les couvertures et les oreillers sur les lits. Bella tenta de retirer son bandeau mais je l'en empêchai. Je la conduisis dans son lit et je vis que Rosalie enfila une chemise de nuit sur ses habits. Emmett alla se planqué dans le lit de sa copine et Jasper dans celui de Tanya, en faite ces deux-là étaient cousin donc ils avaient été habitué dès petit à dormir ensemble. Moi, je ma cacha sous la couette de Bella, collés-serrés à elle pour faire pensé à un seul et unique corps. Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouva dans une situation … nouvelle.

Mes pieds étaient emmêlés avec ceux de ma voisine, mes jambes aussi, mes mains étaient sue sa taille et mon oreille se retrouva à écouter les battements de son cœur.

Les battements étaient irréguliers, comme après avoir fait un sprint. Les miens étaient identiques mais elle ne pouvait pas sans rendre compte. Ma respiration était déjà haletante, dû au manque d'air, quand Rosalie ouvra la porte au gardien.

- Bonsoir. Le salua-t-elle. Il y a un problème ?

Le gardien jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Bonsoir, vous devriez déjà dormir mademoiselle. Il est tard.

J- e sais mais je n'y arrivais pas alors j'ai allumé la radio. Je l'ai peut-être allumé trop fort, je suis désolé. Je vais la mettre en sourdine.

Le gardien regarda une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

- J'ai entendu des rires ! Pouvez-vous allumez la lumière ?

Cette fois-ci, il accompagna son regard de sa lampe torche. Cela ma fit resserrer ma prise autour de Bella.

- Non, mes colocataires dorment et je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'écoutais la radio. Vous savez que le soir les gens appellent pour leurs problèmes et que les animateurs en rient à chaque fois ? Et bien moi aussi.

- Très bien ! Bonne nuit.

- Merci. Finit-elle en fermant la porte.

Je sortis ma tête des draps à la recherche d'air mais j'étais toujours aussi collés à Bella. Elle avait ses mains dans mes chevaux.

- On a eu chaud ! M'exclamai-je.

- Oui, mais je ne veut pas qu'il se ramène encore. Maintenant, il doit nous surveiller.

- Vous n'allez tous de même le laissez gâcher notre soirées ? Me rebellai-je.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Tu n'es pas installé assez confortablement ?

Je compris qu'il fesait allusion à Bella et elle dû elle aussi le comprendre car elle lâcha mes cheveux bronze.  
T'es qu'un con Emmett !

- C'est pas ça mais j'avais encore de bonnes questions à poser. Mentis-je.

- Une autre fois ! Concluent-ils tous.

Bella et moi nous nous lâchions et elle avança ses mains sur ses yeux, fesant ce que font les enfants quand ils font fatigués.

- Quand je pourrais enlever ce machin ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le bandeau.

- Demain matin ! Répondit Jasper, initiateur du gage.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne pourrai jamais dormir, déjà que j'ai l'autre pingouin ! Se révolta-t-elle.

Je suppose que « l'autre pingouin » c'est moi. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle me compare à un pinguin?

- Pourquoi tu me traite de pingouin ? Je peux savoir ? questionnai-je

- T'as les pieds froids, Edward. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Incapable de lui en vouloir.

- A demain les mecs ! Voulut terminer Tanya.

- A demain les filles ! Nous exprimons-nous, les mecs.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Murmurai-je en fesant en sorte que seule elle puisse m'entendre.

Je reposa ma tête près de celle de Bella et une fois encore, ma tête me tourna face à son parfum avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience tout tout près de Bella.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

Laissez des reviews.

Je vous autorise même à inonder ma boîte mails !


	6. Laissons Edward avec ses réflections !

**Merci à emichlo, mathildeD, Grazie, fifer, mariefandetwilight, emrokeuz, doudounord, zahoua et nanieninie pour vos reviews.**

**Réponses aux reviews: (je n'ai pas écrit tous le monde car je n'avais pas le temps, mais merci!)**

**Mariefandetwilght: ****Tu as raison, ce n'est pas la curiosité mais la jalousie qui à pousser Bella à se mêler de la conversation d' Edward avec Jess. Mais lorsque que j'ai écrit son chapitre, elle ne le savait pas encore !**

**Emrokeuz : Merci à toi et remerci aussi ta meilleurs amie.**

**Doudounord : Ne tend fait pas, il va bientôt passer à l'action. Mais tu risques d'être très surprise par ce chapitre.**

**Nanieninie : Edward change petit à petit en remarquant l'influance que Bella à sur lui. Il veut briller à ses yeux.**

* * *

Dans la nuit, je m'étais réveillé une fois.

Je dormais paisiblement avec un ange dans les bras. Nous nous étions rapprocher durant la nuit.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais rêvé d'un moment particulier avec Bella. Mais ce n'était pas celui auquel j'avais rêvé en arrivant Seattle. Au lieu de rêvé de nos corps entrelacés, de nos peau collés par la sueur à cause des nombreux ébats que nous venions d'avoir, je rêvais de tous autre chose.

Je la voyais, habillée, qui dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Moi, je la regardais simplement. Elle était si paisible et j'étais heureux. Quand je lui avais effleuré la peau pour mettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, elle avait rapprocher sa tête à la recherche de mon contact.

Or, cette nuit était différente de mon rêve. Elle était dans mes bras, certes, mais cela n'était sans doute que l'attrait physique que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Pensai-je.

Un violent coup de tête de sortant du conte de fée que m'inspirais mon rêve. J'eus mal au crâne quelques secondes mais ça passa très rapidement.

L'ange s'était-il transformer en diablotin ?

En effet, c'était Bella qui m'avait accidentellement frappé. Elle dû avoir moins mal que moi car elle ne se réveilla même pas ! Ou alors, le choc avait été trop rude et l'avais assommé. Mais je pencha pour la première solution car elle commença à délirer.

Au début, je ne compris rien à ses babillages. Elle parait trop bas et n'articulait pas assez pour que je puisse la comprendre. J'avais alors approcher ma tête de la sienne et je m'étais VRAIMENT concentrer. Je croit même ne jamais avoir fait un tel effort de compréhension de toute ma vie.

Le premier mot que je comprit fut : "papier". Je ne comprit pas vraiment son sens sens alors je tendis une nouvelle fois l'oreille. elle continua à parler mais très bas. Si que si je m'approchai trop de ses lèvres, tous ce que j'entendais était son souffle. Mais si je m'éloignais, je ne l'entendais plus du tout !

Sa bouche était maintenant presque collé à mon oreille. Elle continua à parler mais très bas. Puis enfin, je parvint à entendre mon prénom sortir de ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle rêvai de moi comme je rêvai d'elle.

J'allai être satisfait pendant un bon moment !

Je l'éloigna d'elle pour reposer sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle, c'était agréable et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Très agréable !

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, sans que je m'y attends, elle parla.

Elle prononça une phrase entière, elle ne murmurait plus, sa voix était claire. Je crus même qu'elle s'était réveiller.

"- Je l'ai caché !" Avait-elle affirmé.

Alors ma petite Bella avait un secret !

J'étais de ceux qui pensaient que chaque individus cachait quelque chose. Ma théorie se confirma une nouvelle fois. Tous le monde avait un secret, pas d'exception. Bella ne fesait pas exception à la règle, je ne fesais pas exception à la règle...

Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas assez droit et honnête pour la laisser emporter ça dans sa tombe. Au dû moins pour la laisser cacher quelque chose à mes yeux.

Elle avait dit 3 choses : "papier", "Edward" et "Je l'ai caché !" et je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur elle pour me donner un coup de main, elle était maintenant silencieuse mais ne ronflait pas contrairement à Emmett et Tanya, charmant !

Une fille qui ronfle ? J'avais toujours détesté et en plus Tanya ronflait très fort !

Je ne me l'étais jamais dit à moi même mais je ne coucherai jamais au grand jamais avec elle. Même après la petite et ceci était valable pour toutes celle qui étaient censés passer dans mon lit !

Ils fallait que je déchiffre les paroles de Bella.

Ce pourrait-il que la chose qu'elle est caché soit moi ?

La réponse fut directe : non. Cette affirmation était ridicule. Où voudrais-je qu'elle me cache ? Dans ses papiers ? Je le redis, c'est ridicule.

Je décida de commencer par le plus simple, la phrase. La seule difficulté constituait à trouver se qu'elle avait caché.

"Le papier" Murmura mon esprit.

Je sais que c'est curieux mais j'eus envie de lui répondre :

" Du calme, cher ami, ne nous emballons point sinon nous risquons de faire fausse route." Lui aurai-je répondu avec une voix de grand messieurs.

Cela m'emmena à me demander pourquoi moi j'aurais cacher quelque c'était très simple, le seule raison qui me pousserai à planquer un truc serai mon envie de le cacher de quelqu'un.

Elle avait prononcé mon nom. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit de moi qu'elle le cache ? A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra fortement. Moi, j'avais eu confiance en elle à chaque seconde. Mais à apparemment, ce n'étais pas son cas.

Quand je pensais aux fois où je m'étais demandé ce qu'elle pensait, si elle m'aimait un peu, si je lui plaisais, si elle était jalouse... si j'avais une chance. Depuis le début, il n'y en avait eu que pour elle, mais elle ne s'était jamais intéresser à moi.

Si mon cœur s'était serré auparavant, ce ne fus rien en comparaison de l'instant présent.

**Depuis quand Bella avait-elle pris autant d'importance à mes yeux ?**

Je n'aurai pu le dire mais je passais mon temps à penser à elle, à me demander quel était sa couleur préférée, son livre préféré, le film qu'elle préférait. Enfin, il fallait être honnête, je ne pensais à elle que lorsque je n'étais pas déjà occupé à préparer un mauvais coup aux profs.

Je regarda l'heure sur la table de nuit. 04 h 53. Parfait. Je n'aurais pas à me disputé avec mes colocataires pour pouvoir dormir 5 minutes de plus. Au lieu des scènes que je m'étais imaginé la veille, il retrouveront le lit vide ... avec Bella.

Je pris le pass qu'Emmett avait laissé trainé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis, je partis en direction de ma chambre. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, les portes s'ouvraient de l'intérieur et mon pass ne me permettait que d'entrer dans ma chambre. De plus les gardes étaient partis depuis un bout de temps.

Je me voyais très bien leur expliquer avec ma chemise froissée que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'ouvre et m'autorise par la même occasion à enfreindre le règlement intérieur et de secouer Bella.

Mais ... on ne frappe pas les femmes. Dommage !

Je lui aurais hurler de me dire la vérité et si elle aurait eu le malheur de refuser, je lui aurais piquer ses chaussures !

Je crois que depuis que je n'ai aucune chance de me la faire, je deviens déranger psychologiquement.

J'ouvris la porte assez brutalement mais je la retiens pour ne pas que se cogne au mur et réveille tous le dortoir. Je me dirigea vers ma commode pour en sortir des fringues propres et une serviette, puis je sortis en direction de la salle de bains en refermant la porte délicatement cette fois-ci.

Le couloir était sombre. Entre ma chambre et la salle de bain, il devait y avoir 5 mètres. C'était relativement peu mais l'obscurité me fis pensé à du vide. Tous était du vide. Le couloir était vide. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun souffle ne se fit entendre, j'étais seul et mon oreille n'étais pas assez développez pour entendre une multitude de gens ronfler. J'étais reconnaissant au commun des mortels, je ne voulais pas à avoir à entendre des être humains dans l'inconscience.

Autrement dit, je ne voulais pas entendre Mme Bess ronfler.

J'entra dans la cabine de douche et entrepris de me déshabiller. Puis, j'appuyai sur le bouton fesant couler l'eau. Elle était bouillante. Pas étonnant puisque personne n'avait encore pris sa douche.

La première personne qui me vient à l'esprit et qui ne ronflait pas fut Bella. Pas de veine pour elle que j'eus tous découvert.

Je rappuya sur le bouton d'eau. Puisqu'elle ne s'intéressait pas assez à moi, il n'y avait que deux solutions.

La première consistait à faire de moi son lèche-bottes pour qu'elle me remarque positivement un jour.

Cependant la deuxième me paraissait plus réaliste. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour me faire part de son secret, elle ne m'appréciait pas... Elle me rejetait donc, je l'oublierais moi aussi. Si elle le voulait, je le ferait. Et elle l'avait voulu !

L'avenir loin d'Isabelle Swan était en marche.

J'appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton mais l'eau était arrivé froide et je ne tenais pas à attendre un quart d'heure pour que l'eau redevienne raisonnable. Je ne m'étais pas lavé le corps, ni les cheveux. J'avais juste fait trempette sous l'eau mais je m'habilla.

En passant par le grand hall, je remarqua que la pendule indiquait 5 h 30, je fus surpris d'avoir autant tardé sous la douche.

Les autres ne seront pas descendu avant 6 h (puisque le lever est à 7 h tapante) donc j'entrepris de bloquer l'accès aux salles de classe seul, comme un grand.

Je commença par prendre une des grilles qui était entreposés devant le bâtiment en réparation. Puis je l'attacha à la seule porte qui menait dans l'établissement scolaire. Elle se situait dans le grand hall.

L'établissement était séparé en deux parties :

Dans le premier, il y avait le self et l'internat.

Dans le deuxième, il n'y avait que les salles de classe et le gymnase, évidemment, les profs s'en seraient voulu de ne pas faire souffrir les filles si peu sportive.

Les deux étant relié par une double porte.

Puis, je bloquais la premier porte de l'extérieur avec un manche à balai. Une autre grille vient se bloquer dans la seconde.

Vers 6 h 10, j'entendis des bruit de pas. Quelques secondes plus tard et je repérais Jasper et Emmett.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu ? Brailla Emmett avec une voix faible pour n'attirer personne.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Pieux mensonge. Seul le réveille avait été chaotique.

- Pourtant, je pensais que tu dormirais comme un bébé dans les bras de Bella.

Techniquement, c'était elle qui était dans mes bras.

- Il faut croire que non. Ironisais-je en mentant.

Jasper était déjà en train d'installer les dalles en béton que j'avais pris soin d'aller chercher dehors avant de condamner les portes. Ces dalles avaient été initialement installé sur ordre du proviseur, dans l'espace fumeur en guise de siège.

- Aller raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Devrai-je lui raconter ma découverte ? Non, du moins pas tant que j'aurais retrouver ce bout de papier.

Pour toutes réponse, je levai un sourcil.

- Tu l'as ploter d'un peu trop près ? Chercha Emmett en aidant Jasper à installé les poutres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- En tous cas, la première chose qu'elle a fait en se lavant c'est de demander où tu était. Me rassura Jasper.

Ce pourrait-il qu'elle en est après moi ? Qu'elle me cherchait pour une raison positif ? Cette idée fut la première de la journée qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Une fois les poutres installer à la hauteur des poignées, pour bloquées celle-ci afin qu'elles ne s'abaissent pas et n'ouvrent pas les portes par la même occasion, nous installèrent plusieurs autres grillages que nous bloquions avec tous ce que nous avions sous la main.

Je regarda une énième fois l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge accroché à un des quatre mur du hall.

6 h 27

Finalement, nous étions en avance.

- Bon, on remonte. Affirma Emmett.

Puis nous attendîmes une demi-heure que tous le monde se réveilla. Et pendant cette demi-heure, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Jasper.

" La première chose qu'elle a fait en se levant c'était de demandé où tu étais"

Un immense doute s'empara de moi, peut-être avais-je fais fausse route depuis le début. Si elle me réclamer, c'était peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien à me reprocher, au contraire. Et je l'espérais énormément. Maintenant, j'allais m'en vouloir d'avoir pensé ça de Bella, d'avoir fait un tel drame pour cette histoire, d'avoir imaginé couper les ponts...

J'avais dû mal interpréter ses paroles depuis le début.

" papier" "Edward" "Je l'ai caché !"

Ils pouvaient y avoir plusieurs sens.

Le premier était celui auquel j'avais d'abord pensé.

A ce moment précis, une autre solution à mon énigme s'empara de moi. Elle avait prononcé mon prénom. Il était aussi possible qu'elle n'avait pas caché cette chose à cause de moi mais qu'au contraire, elle l'avais caché sur moi, dans mes affaires, dans mes papiers... mes papiers de cours que j'avais rangé dans l'ordre dans lequel je voulais faire démissionné ou virer les profs.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de tous foutre en l'air car le réveil sonna.

Emmett, Jasper et moi étions déjà prêt et je supposais qu'il en étais de même pour nos copines respectives : Rosalie, Tanya et Bella. Bien qu'il serait étonnant que Jasper et Tanya sortent ensemble puisqu'ils sont cousins ... et Jasper à déjà Alice.

Les filles nous attendaient déjà à l'entrée du self. Rosalie, comme à son habitude, sauta sur Emmett.

Tanya était toujours en pyjama et je dus m'empêché de rire car elle ressemblait de la tête au pied à ... une vache, une vache version miniature. Sur ses chaussons, une tête et des cornes sortaient des traditionnels escarpins. Son pyjama, recouvrant entièrement ses jambes et ses bras, était blanc avec des tâches noirs. Son visage était "normal" mais ses cheveux mouillés était foncés à cause de l'eau. Ils étaient attachés mais des mèches tombaient. D'autres avaient déja séchés, révélant des mèches claires sur des cheveux presque noirs. IL m'étais arrivé de trouvé ça jolie sur d'autres filles mais pas sur Tanya.

Quant à Bella, le meilleur pour la fin. Elle était tous simplement divine. Elle avait un jeans noir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes et un pull blanc qui mettait sa poitrine et sa taille en valeur.

Elle me sourit et je ne pus m'empêché de le lui rendre.

A partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais plus rien lui en vouloir quand je serai face à elle.

* * *

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ?**

**Je tiens à signelé que suite à mon problème d'ordinateur, j'ai du écrire tous ce chapitre (et le suivant) à la main avant de le recopié sur fanfiction alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre ... bla bla bla. **

**Laisser une review. Avec tous les pages que j'ai écrit à la main, je le mérite. **


	7. Chemin périeux

**Merci à fifer, edwardandedwardamour, mathildeD, Grazie, emichlo, zahoua, Mariefandetwilight et doudounord por vos reviews.**

**Voilà la suite et désolé pour l'attente.**

* * *

Je fis rapidement la bise à Tanya en lui expliquant son nouveau surnom.

- Mandarine ? Tu vas m'appeler comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Ben ... quand j'aurais l'humeur de te taquiner. Lui expliquai-je.

- Et Mandarine, d'où sa sort ?

- Tu sais quel grand flemmard je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien une fois en zappant les chaines de la télé, je suis tombé sur " Mandarine & Cow". La narguai-je.

- Ha ha ha ... Fit-elle semblant de rire.

- Mandarine ? Rigola Emmett.

Alors là, c'était sûr, ce surnom allait la suivre toute sa vie.

Je ne pris même pas le peine de saluer Rosalie.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Bella. Mes gestes furent plus lents que ceux que j'avais eu envers Mandarine car je voulais garder son contact le plus longtemps possible. Bella, elle, était déjà douce de nature alors ses gestes furent semblables aux miens. J'en venais à me demander pour elle était ici.

Elle sentait plus la fraise et le freesia que d'habitude et ses cheveux, encore mouillé venaient se collées à ma peau.

Nous entrâmes dans le self puis nous nous installâmes à notre place habituelle.

Je remarqua qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avais pris de café. Pas étonnant quant-on savait ce que nous avions été mettre dedans pendant la soirée, il fallait que le plus de profs possible tombent malade.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que nous étions la seule table avec celle de James qui n'avait pas pris de café.

La veille, Jasper était allé le menacer. Celui-ci avait été contrains de ce plier à nos volontés sous peine de devoir prolongés son séjour ici parce que des petits fouineurs comme nous, aurait été rapporté au principal des clichés compromettant.

Et nous n'avions qu'une volonté, faire grève comme tous établissement normal. Faire grève, oui. Avoir des colles après, non, bien que ça ne m'aurai pas déranger.

Le plan était simple. James et Victoria feront en sorte que les^portes que nous avions bloqués, restent bloqué.

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et toute la cafétéria se retourna pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Il s'agissait de Jessica qui partait en courant. Et une malade de plus. Bien fait pour elle. Si les semaines précédentes, elle avait eu une chance de passer dans mon lit après que Bella y soit elle même passée. Aujourd'hui, il en était hors de question, pas après ce qu'elle venait d'avaler, pas après le tête qu'elle avait en courant hors de la cafétéria, j'en venait même a me demander si elle ronflait...

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tanya, j'étais d'assez bonne humeur pour ne pas l'appeler Mandarine.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrai aller au bois Boissel. Répondit Jasper.

Le bois Boissel était une forêt spécialement aménager en chemin pour pouvoir pique-niquer. Je l'avais lu sur le trajet jusqu'à Seattle.

- On pourrait aller à la cabane. Argumenta l'ange ou le démon selon son gré.

Quel cabane ?

- Quel cabane ? Répétai-je la question que j'avais eu mentalement.

- On en a construit une dans un arbre, un jour et on l'aménager avec ce qu'on trouvait au camps. Dit Emmett.

- C'est à dire ? Cherchai-je.

- Coussins, chaises, ampoule ... Abrégea-t-il.

Voulait-il dire qu'il y avait de l'électricité ?

Voulait-il dire qu'il ont piqué des trucs au camps pour les transporté dans leurs "cabane" ?

- Et elle est loin ?

- A environ 10 km, on a intérêt de partir maintenant parce qu'avec les filles ont y est pas encore ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa blondasse lui tapa le crane.

Sur ce, nous nous levâmes puis nous sortîmes de la cafète. Pour sortir de cette prison, le seule moyen était de passer par une des fenêtre du premier étage. Ceux du rez de chaussez avaient des barreaux et servaient de placard à balai.

Quand nous passions par le grand hall, nos domestiques ( James et sa bande) fesaient déjà les boulots. Le principal était déjà en train d'essayer de les dissuader. J'avais moi même pensé quelques jours auparavant être à leurs place, pour embêté cette chère Mme Bess mais de savoir que j'allais peut-être avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer avec Bella, me fit changer d'avis bien vite.

- Attention ! Nous avertie Emmett.

Un gardien était posté dans le couloir, nous empêchant de ne franchir aucune des portes.

- Oh, mais c'est Alex. S'exclama Tanya.

Je crus qu'elle allait aller le divertir mais elle ne bougea pas. Au lieu de ça, Bella leva la tête, regarda le gardien, pris une grande inspiration, puis parti dans sa direction.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Salut. Lui sourit Bella.

Il se redressa immédiatement.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te cherchais et mon nom c'est Isabella. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tes amis ...

Elle coupa.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis et je ne supporte pas de voir mon prénom sortir de leurs bouche. Grinça-t-elle.

C'était une très bonne actrice et il ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'elle lui racontai le contraire de la vérité.

- Je t'écoute... pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh ... c'est assez difficile à dire ... Dit-elle en allant derrière lui, l'obligeant à ce retourner.

Blondie et Mandarine, j'étais plus que ronchon maintenant, suivient par mes caïds de potes ouvrirent une des portes. Moi, je les laissa passer devant moi pour entendre le plus de conversation possible.

- Tu te souviens .. la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Continua-t-elle.  
Que s'était-il passé la dernière fois ?

IL parut gêné, t il baissa la tête.

ça n'avais pas l'air bon pour mes affaires.

- Et bien ... j'y ai repensé et ... je me suis dit que tu avait raison. Hésita-t-elle d'une voix sexy en lui caressant le joue.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton avec moi. D'un côté, j'aurais aimé être à la place de ce type. Mais d'un autre, je préférais ma place, au moins elle ne me prenais pas pour le bouffon de service. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la suite car, je duc passer par la fenêtre.

- On fait quoi pour Bella ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

- T'en fait pas pour elle, c'est une grande fille. Me rassura Emmett. On lui laisse un quart d'heure. !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui m'intéressait.  
- C'est son ex ? Demandai-je à Jasper pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Il dût s'obliger à ne pas rire.

- Qui ça ? Alex ? Bien sur que non ! Elle le déteste mais lui, il lui tourne autour.

- Tu es sûr que c'étais une bonne idée de la laisser seule avec lui ?

- C'est quoi ces messes basses ? Nous demanda une revenantes que je n'avait pas vu arriver mais j'étais presque sûr qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de notre conversation.

- Des trucs de mecs ! Esquivai-je.  
En réalité, on parlai de truc de nana.

- Bon ? On y va ? S'impatienta Blondie.

Le chemin était à moins d'un kilomètre et quand nous y arrivions enfin, je me rapprocha de Bella pour lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton sac ? Demandai-je parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas auparavant.

- Des choses pour tous à l'heure. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! Me nargua-t-elle.

- Des choses que ... tu as volé ? L'interrogeai-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Possible ... Joua-t-elle de la situation.

- Au gardien ? Continuai-je mais malheureusement avec une pointe amer.

Il fallait absolument que je la fasse parler.

- Seulement le sac, pas ce qu'il y a dedans? M'assura-t-elle. Je décida de changer de sujet. J'avais 2 choses a retiré de cette balade. Il ne fallait pas que je m'emporte, laissant toute chance de réussite derrière moi.

- Tu sais combien il nous reste de kilomètres ?

- Il doit en resté à peu près six. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais presque rien sur toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es ici... Expliquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Le "presque" prenait toute son importance car j'avais observé beaucoup de détails.  
Elle tourna la tête en souriant. Aurait-elle assez confiance en moi ? C'étais le moment de vérité.

- C'est compliqué ...

- J'ai encore six kilomètres devant moi pour comprendre. L'incitai-je.

- Ma mère est décédée, l'année dernière ...

Je voulu lui dire que j'étais désolé mais elle me devança.  
- Oui, je sais, tu es désolé. Après sa mort, j'ai été expédié chez mon père et ... il a eu peur de ..., il ne voulait pas être celui qui aurait à téléphoner pour me faire interner?

Elle avait vraiment eu beaucoup de mal pour faire franchir ces mots hors de ses lèvres. Bella prouvait à quel point, elle se sentait impliqué.

- Pourtant, je te trouve très saine d'esprit ! Assurai-je.

Elle sourit.

- Il faut dire que les Cullens savent mettre à l'aise. Ils m'ont redonné le sourire. Ils ont été là^pour moi quand je suis arrivé. Enfin je veux dire qu'ils ont eu la bonté de m'accueillir comme avec toi.

IL était vrai qu'ils avaient été chaleureux avec moi.

- Pourquoi ton père a eu peur au point de t'envoyer ici ... enfin je veux dire, ici c'est un camps pour délinquant !

J'étais perdu, elle avait eu raison quand elle m'avait assuré que c'était compliqué.

- J'ai fait une dépression ... et je l'ai un peu souler. La pluie ne m'aidait pas non plus à aller mieux. Assez parler de moi, pourquoi est-tu ici ?

Avait-elle dit qu'elle avait souler son père. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait eu le même genre de caractère que moi. C'était dur à imaginer, elle me paraissait de quelqu'un de sage comme une image.

Sa dernière phrase me gêna et ce fut la première fois que je regrettai mes actes. Bella était ici à cause de la perte d'un être cher, et la perte de sa mère l'avait fait commettre des actes que son père n'approuvait , j'étais ici parce que je l'avais mérité !

- Et bah ... ici c'est un centre pour délinquant et je suis un délinquant. Evadai-je la question, ne voulant éviter les détails.

- Ouais, j'avais déjà remarquer que tu n'étais pas le garçon exemplaire qui avait que des bonnes notes et un comportement exemplaire !

- Mes notes sont parfaites ! Répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir, et je ne mentait pas !

- Mais j'aime bien ! Se dépêcha -t-elle de se rattraper.

Je me demandais si elle disais la vérité ou si elle me mentait pour ne pas me vexer.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment aborder ce qui c'était passé cette nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle percevant mon trouble.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il y avait quelques chose ?

- Euh ... tu sais ... cette nuit ...

J'avais dû mal à trouvé mes mots. Elle paraissais gênée, elle aussi.

-Oui... Abrégea-t-elle.

- Tu as parlé !

Elle paraisse soudain très surprise. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui crache ça à la figure.

- Qu'est ce que ... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain, hésitante.

- Que tu avais caché quelque chose. Racontai-je. Mais j'ai passé la nuit à chercher et je ne vois toujours pas ce que c'est !

Elle parut soulagée.

- Oh, ça ...

- Oui, ça !

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai caché la bague de fiançailles de ma mère pour ne pas que mon père ne l'a vende ... et mon subconscient ne cesse de me le rappeler. Mentit-elle.  
Je ne comprit pas mais j'avais tout de suite sus repérée ses mensonges.

- Tu as dit mon prénom et " papier", j'aimerai comprendre ! Assurai-je.

J'évitai de lui parlé de la phase pour le moment pour voir ce qu'elle allait me répondre. Mais devant son manque de réponse, je continua :

- Tu ne ne veux pas me dire ? La chargeai-je avec mon sourire en coin.

Elle sembla réfléchir et acquiescer mais pas assez vite à mon gout.

- Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ? Chargeai-je de nouveau.

' Si ! Répliqua-t-elle trop vite à son gout.

Au moins, elle ne mentait pas.

- Alors, dis moi ! Argumentai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et je sus que j'avais gagné.

- Tanya, Rose et moi, on a écrit notre plan sur une feuille.

- Votre plan ?

- Oui, tu sis pour les actions et vérité ! Ajouta-t-elle devant mon air confus.

Il restait néanmoins un élément que je ne comprit pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit mon nom ?

Elle cligna des yeux , se mordit la lèvres inférieure puis regarda par terre. Elle était de nouveau gênée. Je m'en voulais de la mettre dans un telle situation.

- Tu as failli me voir !

- Quand ? Demandai-je ahuri.

- Je te le dirai quand j'aurai détruit ce papier. Je ne voudrai pas que tu fasse le lien ! J'ai trop peur que tu mettes la main dessus et que tu le lises.

- C'est si affreux que ça ?

Ma bonne humeur était revenu et nous avions une nouvelle complicité. Je ne lui envoulai plus. D'ailleurs, je ne lui en avais jamais voulu. Comment aurai-je pu ?

Nous avions passés le reste du voyage à parler de tous et de rien. J'avais appris que sa couleur préférée était le vert émeraude, qu'elle aimait Jane Austen ...

Quelque temps plus tard, ma dulcinée me montra une cabane dans un arbre. Contrairement à se que j'avais pensé, nous n'avions pas suivi le chemin tout tracé mais celui qu'Emmett et sa moitié empreintaient.

La cabane en bois était magnifique. Les planches étaient parfaitement mis, vernis... On aurait pu croire que c'était l'œuvre de professionnel et non ados !

Me voici, camping temporaire !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimez ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**Laissez des reviews !**


	8. Alors, c'est comment le camping ?

**Tout d'abord, merci à fifer, Grazie, mariefandetwilight, zahoua, mathildeD et emichlo pour vos reviews !**

**Ensuite, je voudrais dire que je ne trouve pas normal que sur tous les personnes qui lisent cette fic, seule une petite dizaine laissent des reviews. Je trouve cette situation dommage car je sais que je ne publie pas trop souvent mais je n'ai pas trop le temps (je vais déménager) et vos reviews m'incitent à publier plus.**

**Merci **

**Je vous préviens : entre Edward et Bella, ça monte d'un cran.**

* * *

- Tu veux dormir où ? Me demanda la belle créature qui se trouvait devant moi en désignant deux hamacs, l'un par dessus l'autre.

La grève devait durer deux jours. James en avait été informer.

- En bas. Répondis-je sans réfléchir, laissant mon côté démoniaque se démarquer de l'autre. Un plan naîssait déjà dans ma tête.

- Alors je dors en haut. Affirma-t-elle.

Il y avait six hamac en tout. Ils étaient comme trois lits superposés. Tanya et Jasper avaient toujours dormis en haut car les deux tourtereaux - surtout Rosalie- voulaient pouvoir se tenir la main. Emmett disait que le hamac n'aurait supporter le poids de ses muscles, donc ils dormaient dans ceux d'en bas. Il avait eu peur de tomber dans les bras de Tanya et avait formellement refuser de prendre le risque de tomber dans ceux de Jasper.

ça se comprend !

Emmett et blondie étaient partis de leur côté comme d'habitude. Il ne restait que nous quatre.

- Tu veux venir te baigner avec moi ? me demanda sensuellement Bella dans l'oreille pour que je sois le seul à entendre.

J'avalai ma salive.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot. Murmurai-je, presque inaudible.

- C'est pas grave, moi non plus. Dit-elle en me trainant par le bras.

Etait-elle sérieuse ?

Apparemment Tanya et Jasper ne nous suivîmes pas. Mandarine n'avait posé aucune question, Jasper avait dû lui parler de mon attirance pour Bella car elle ne m'avait pas tourné autour depuis un bail. Il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec Jasper !

Nous arrivâmes près d'un lac.

Elle alla se cacher derrière moi, j'allais me retourner pour lui faire face mais je me retins quand je vis son pull atterrir devant moi. Elle se déshabillait.

J'avais horriblement envie de me retourner mais je ne le fis pas.

Un jeans vint rejoindre le pull. Puis un plouf me survient. Je me retourna, elle avait empreinté le ponton et était dans l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'au menton.

- Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant à son tour, surement pour me donner de l'intimité.

Je me déshabilla en vitesse mais en gardant mon boxer, ses sous vêtement n'avaient pas encore atténuaient à mes pieds ! Puis, je plongea dans l'eau pour la rejoindre. Je ne réapparut pas tout de suite à la surface, m'agrippant au pied du ponton pour ne pas arriver à la surface.

Plus les secondes passèrent, plus le corps de Bella ondulait, guidé par la panique. Elle devait croire que je m'étais cogner la tête et que je m'étais noyé.

Lorsque je n'eus presque plus d'air, je décida d'arrêter de mater son corps de déesse mais je ne retourna pas non plus à la surface. à la place, je lui attrapa la pied et la tirais violemment vers le fond. Au début, elle tenta de se débattre mais quand elle me vit , elle me laissa mettre mes mains sur sa taille.

Je n'en fus plus que satisfait !

L'air commençait a me manquer alors je nous ramena à la surface. Bella pris une énorme respiration. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de ^prendre une respiration avant, je n'y avait pas pensé.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Me dit-elle en positionnant ses mains sur mes épaules alors que les miennes étaient toujours sur sa taille, comme si nous dansions.

Je lui fit un sourire en coin pour toute réponse.

Son visage était très près du miens, nos nez se touchaient presque. J'eus encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

Me repoussera-t-elle ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seule moyen de le savoir et j'allais prendre le risque. Je m'approchai encore plus d'elle et elle en fessait de même, mais hésitante. Ma main alla à la rencontre de sa joue, son oreille ... Enfin, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient t douces et Bella ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, elle m'incita à continuer. Ma langue alla caresser la sienne. Elle se colla encore plus a moi ...

Notre baiser dura plus longtemps que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de retenu ! M'exclamai-je, collant mon front contre le sien.

- Je peux te surprendre encore dans bien des domaines ! Répliqua-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux avec sa main gauche.

Nous restâmes nous ploter un petit moment. ça devait faire assez longtemps que nous étions dans l'eau car mes mains étaient devenues blanche et fripées. Mais pour moi, ce moment avait été trop court.

- Heu, ... je ne peux pas remettre mon pantalon avec mon boxer trempé !M'exclamai-je alors que j'étais sur le point de me rhabiller.

- T'as qu'a l'enle... euh ...

Elle dû se rendre compte de ses paroles car elle se tut, regarda mon boxer avant de détourné vite fait la tête pour repositionné son regard sur ses habits.

- On a cas les laisser sécher. proposa-t-elle sur un ton innocent.

Pour moi, ça voulait dire que Bella allait devoir resté presque nue sous mon regard narquois ! Génial !

Ce fut comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes côte à côte, à moitié nu, sur le bord du ponton à contempler l'absence des vagues. Nos pieds fesaient trempette et nos vêtement étaient éparpillés derrière nous. Une quart d'heure plus tard, elle trembla. Elle rapprocha alors ses genoux de son corps avant d'y poser sa tête. Instinctivement, je posa ma mains derrière son dos et elle vient immédiatement contre mon torse. C'était plutôt agréable. Son corps était chaud mais ses mains étaient vraiment glacé, j'eus presque un frisson.

- Tu as encore froid ? l'interrogeai-je.

-ça va. Elle soupirait d'aise.

Je ne regrattais pas mes choix, Bella était vraiment unique.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille.

- Comme tu veux, tant que je suis avec toi. Murmura-t-elle avant de se tendre presque imperceptiblement.

C'était plaisant de l'entendre de sa bouche, cela prouvait qu'il était probable qu'elle pensait de moi, ce que je pensait d'elle. Je ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais mon cœur battait plus vite. Et je ne sus toujours pas pourquoi mais Bella posa sa main dessus au même moment.

Drôle de coïncidence!

Comme pour me répondre, elle me sourit puis elle se colla davantage à moi. Cette fois ci, je fus moi qui pus sentir son cœur. Il battait aussi vite que le mien, peut-être même plus !

Bella ne bougeai déjà plus depuis un moment et je me demandai si elle s'était endormie. Alors, je posai mes lèves sur les siennes et elle les ouvris, me prouvant qu'elle était éveillé.

- il faut qu'on rentre, les autres vont s'inquiéter. Lui annonçai-je, à regret.

- J'ai envie de rester encore un peu avec toi. Dit-elle e me serrant encore un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui tu serais-tu prête à faire pou5 minutes supplémentaire ? Demandai, moqueur en lâchant ses lèvres pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu cherches un terrain d'entente ?

- Je te proposes un marché, je reste ici pendant 5 minute entière si, en contre partis,tu me montre ce qu'une demoiselle tel que toi fait en compagnie d'un sac aussi curieux.

Elle dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue car elles n'avaient plus la même forme qu'auparavant. Surement pour s'empêcher de rire.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de drôle ?

- Marché conclu ! Me serra-t-elle la main.

Je me rassis, comptais mentalement jusqu'à 40 puis je me levai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réagit-elle.

- Les 5 minutes sont passées ! Annonçai-je.

-N'importe quoi.

- Si, tu n'as pas précisez que le temps qu'on a pris pour conclure que marché ne comptais pas. Donc, il compte. Conclus-je.

- Tu es si presser de t'en aller. Signala-t-elle, apparemment blésée.

Je n'avais pas pensé la blesser, mais si je voulais avoir le temps de trafiqué son hamac sans témoin, je devais partir maintenant. Lorsque celui-ci lâcherai, Bella tomberai droit sur moi et je n'aurais qu'à la convaincre de rester. J'avais envie qu'elle passe la nuit avec moi et pour ça, j'étais prêt à sacrifier 5 minute !

- Je vois bien que tu as froid ! Je veux qu'on soit quelque part, seuls, au chaud ...

- Je comprends.

Elle semblait approuvée.

Lorsqu'ellee eut fini de s'habiller, nous retournâmes vers la u monter, il n'y avait qu'une échelle et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être gentleman, il ne vallait mieux pas qu'elle voit se que jm'apprêtaisis à faire.

Je monta l'échelle en quatrième vitesse et je trafiquais le hamac avec mon couteau de poche. Si je la voulais le plus souvent avec moi, j'allais devoir forcer le destin ! Malheureusement, je n'eus le temps de couper une infime partie de la corde. Bella était déjà là. Mais j'en avais suffisamment couper pour qu' avec un poids plus ou moins lourd, le hamac briserai, projetant la personne à terre. Puisque s'étais moi qui serai en dessous, elle tomberai droit sur moi. Je tentais le coup même si je savais que c'était un coup à se casser le nez. Mais pour Bella, ça n'avait aucune importance. Je l'avais déjà fait pour embêter une amie et elle avait failli me casser le nez. La conne !

La première chose que fit la bombe nucléaire américaine en arrivant dans la cabane fut de lancer son sac dans son hamac.

Le hamac que j'avais trafiqué !

Un vrai diablotin cette fille !

Bien sûr le hamac résista. Mais comme si ce n'étais pas assez, Bella alla s'asseoir dessus. heureusement, j'étais derrière et elle ne pouvais pas me voir car mes yeux s'exhortaient et ma mâchoire se décrocha.

Le fessait-elle exprès ?

Il fallait absolument que je la fasse descendre de là sinon, elle allait ficher en l'air mon plan.

- Bella ? Dis-je après avoir retrouver un visage normal.

Elle se tourna vers moi, attendant une réponse, mais que pouvais-je lui dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te montres le contenu du mystérieux sac ... à moins que tu n'en ai plus envi.

Je tendit ma main pour l'aider à descendre et par la même occasion sauver mon plan mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Si, bien sûr mais tu ne crois tous de même pas que je vais accepter que tu me laisses seul alors que les autres ne sont pas là ? Dis-je en tirant sur son bras qui ne voulait toujours pas bouger.

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ! M'annonça-t-elle avec une lueur de malice.

En temps normal, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais là, tous ce que j'aurais à récolter serai une belle chute et des explications à donner. ça ne me fessait pas rêvé.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à monter ? Feignais-je.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Respire Edward ! Reste calme, Edward ! Ne panique pas, Edward !

Soit elle m'avait vu. Soit, comme d'habitude, elle me cherche et dit des choses plus vrai qu'elle ne le pense.

- Je ne crois pas que je suis assez souples. Mentis-je.

Tout le monde savait avec quelle facilité on pouvait monter sur une balançoire. Heureusement, Bella n'en chercha pas plus et s'agrippa à mes épaules pour que je l'aide à descendre.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas non plus envi de faire le parcours du combattant. Argumentais-je pour me rendre plus crédible.

Je fus rassurer qu'elle ne fut pas blesser par mes paroles mais je n'en fut pas certain car elle ne répliqua pas.

- Viens. l'entrainais-je dans mes bras et dans MON hamac.

Elle se laissa aller et se blottissa dans mes bras.

- Et si tu me disait ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? Lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir le fameux sac mais pas assez vite à mon goût alors, trop impatient, je pris chaque bout de la fermeture et je tirait dessus. Le sac s'ouvrit instantanément mais alors que je me redressais pour en voir son contenu, Bella le referma et me regarda avec une mine choquée.

- Et bien, dis moi, Monsieur est impatient ? Joua-t-elle mais sa voix n'était pas choqué mais joueuse.

Elle se jouait de moi !

- Je crois que toi aussi tu serai impatiente d'en savoir plus si moi aussi, je te parlais d'un truc !

Elle se redressa.

- Un truc ?

Elle trouvait ça drôle en plus !

- Un papier bleu !

La seule feuille bleu que j'avais était une feuille de mathématique.

- Et ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué sur cette feuille ? Demanda-t-elle vraiment curieuse.

- Il ne vaux mieux pas que je te le dises ! Répliquai-je pour me rendre crédible.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour la feuille dont j'ai parlé dan,s mon sommeil et que je ne peux pas te monter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix si vulnérable, on aurait dit qu'elle s'en voulait.

Si je voulait un jour découvrir cette feuille, c'était le moment idéal !

- Bien sûr que non, je comprends, c'est une affaire entre vous trois. Mentis-je à la perfection.

ça sembla l'apaiser.

- C'est gentil, merci.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Non, c'est normal. moi non plus, je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes sur cette affaire entre Jess et moi.

Elle se figea. J'avais visé dans le mille.

Je commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour faire mine qu'il ne s'étaient rien passer spécial.

- Tu comptes me montrer ce que tu caches dans ton sac ?

- Non. Répondit-elle simplement.

Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Me précipitai-je de lui demander.

Cette femme était vraiment imprévisible !

- ça t'apprendra à être impatient. Tu as failli déchirer mon sac, tout à l'heure.

Aoutant, ce n'était pas son sac que j'aurai voulu déchirer. Mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait jouer en ma faveur alors, je me tus.

- Tu verras en même temps que les autres ! Finit-elle.

- Tu peux juste me donner un indice ? Essayai-je.

- Mmm ... je ne sais pas ... réfléchit-elle.

- Allez, juste un. S'il-te-plaît ! La suppliai-je presque.

ça me fesait bizarre de dire "s'il-te-plaît" mais ça sembla marcher.

- D'accord. Dis-toi que ce qu'il y a dans ce sac a un rapport avec se qu'il se passe à l'internat à 18 h30.

Plusieurs idée envahirent mon esprit : la douche, les cache-cache entre amis, les colles données soigneusementtt par Mme Bess, le self , les pokers auquel j'avais plumé Mike et Tyler, la fois où j'avais trainé Bella par le pied ... et tant d'autres moment.

Je commençais a analyser chaqu'une de mes hypothèses.

Il était très peu probable que leurs cabane aménager soit aussi aménager d'une douche !

Faire un cache-cache ?

Avant de rencontrer les Cullens, je trouvais ce jeu vraiment puérile. Mais ils avaient le don de faire changer les gens sur beaucoup de chose. Ces jeux que j'avais traité de "pour les gamins" ne me paraissait plus aussi débile.

Quant aux colles de Mme Bess, je les avais effectuer avec Emmett qui avait gentilement pris ma défense. Mme Bess n'avait pas apprécier, je crois. Mais nous nous étions sacrément bien amusé cette fois là et je savais bien que ce ne serai pas la dernière. J'avais déjà une autre colle prévu pour mercredi après-midi et malheureusement, Emmett n 'allait pas en faire parti !

Enfin, de toute mes supposition, seule celle du self était possible. C'était son heure d'ouverture. Mais je refuser que toute cette histoire était centré autour d'un malheureux repas, bien que mon estomac n'était pas du même avis ! Bella et moi n'avions pas mangé le midi, trop occupé au lac. Mais des miettes de pain laissaient présagés que les autres ne s'en étaient pas privé !

- Qui veut jouer à "je n'ai jamais fais ça" ? Me ramena Emmett dans la réalité.

Bella n'était déjà plus avec moi dans le hamac avec moi. Elle les avais dû les entendre arriver. Mais cela me fit me poser une question : étais-je censé être en couple avec Bella ?

Tous le monde se rapprocha dans un coin, prêt à commencer le jeu.

- OK ! Fis-je, l'air d'un pro. C'est quoi les règles du jeu ? Finis-je beaucoup moins avec le ton d'une personne sure d'elle.

Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement, me prenant pour un demeurer sauf Bella qui m'expliqua.

- Il faut commencer la phrase par "je n'ai jamais ..." et la finir par quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait.

Finalement, c'était un jeu simple. Encore fallait-il que je trouve un truc que je n'ai jamais fait, ça allait être cool.

- Et si tu commençais ? Lui souris Tanya.

L'intéresser lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai jamais ... parler japonais. Commença-t-elle.

Et moi qui voulait que le jeu devienne cool, j'allais encore devoir y mettre mon grain de sel ! Comme d'habitude !

- Je n'ai jamais trainé sous les jupons de ma mère. Dis-je sans hésitation, car ma mère n'avait pas de jupons !

L'assembler se mit à rire. Puis vient le tour d'Emmett.

- Je n'ai jamais ... trompé ma Rosie.

Bien sûr, Blondie l'embrassa.

- Et moi, je n'ai jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre depuis que je suis avec Emmett.

Il s'embrassèrent derechef.

Je jure que si Tanya dit un truc de fleurs bleu, je me casse !

- Je n'ai jamais ...

* * *

**Alors le chapitre était bien ?**

**Par contre, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Voilà, j'ai deux idée. L'une serait où Tanya dit quelque chose de fleur bleu et où Bella voit Edward se lever sans explication (donc P.O.V Bella).**

**L'autre, Tanya dit quelque chose qui ferait rester Edward et où le jeu continurait. Donc P.O.V Edward.***

**SONDAGE :**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, préférez-vous :**

**a.) Que Tanya dise un truc " fleur bleu"**

**b.) Que Tanya fasse en sorte que Edward reste jouer.**

**Votez, SVP parce que je n'arrive pas a choisir entre les deux propositions.**


	9. Je n'ai jamais

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**Je voulais vous remercier chère lectrice pour vos review qui ont été un peu plus nombreuses que d'habitude.**

**Je voulais donc vous le poster en avance mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ma nouvelle béta (qui doit être parti en vacance)**

**Du coup, je vous le poste 3 jours en avance, c'est déja ça de gagner !**

* * *

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Edward ! Annonça fièrement Tanya.

J'eus le temps de voir Emmett dont le sourire apparaissait , le visage toujours inexpressif de Rosalie, la fièreté de Tanya exprimé par son attitude. Je ne voyais pas Jasper mais il ne dit rien. Et Bella s'était tendu dans mes bras.

- Et moi, je n'ai jamais giffler Edward ! Gronda Bella.

Je pense que c'était le déclencheur d'une attitude possessif qui voulait dire qu'on sortait ensemble.

- Et je n'ai jamais fait sauter ton tour, Bella ! S'exclama Jasper.

C'était dans ces moment là que j'aurais aimé avoir de l'alcool pour pouvoir appliquer les véritables règles de ce jeu.

Il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de l'interesser. Mais je le soupçonnais de ne pas avoir particulièrement envi d'être à son tour, il voulait simplement allégé l'atmosphère.

- Puisque tu veux absolument passer, vas s'y Jasper ! L'incita Emmett.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, on ne sait rien sur elle ! Dis-je en désignant sa copine.

Il ne dit rien, il devait croire qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher.

- On écoute demoiselle. Incitai-je Rosalie à mon tour.

Mais elle ne dit toujours rien alors je m'approcha d'elle.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Lui dis-je dans l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as qu'a le formuler fort. Je suis sûr que ce sont tes cher parents, Mr et Mme Hale qui t'ont envoyer ici.

Elle ne disait toujours rien alors je continuais.

- Je même près à pari qu'il y a eu plus d'un mec ! Je me trompe ?

Je reculais un peu pour voir son visage mais je fus étonné. Rosalie qui avait ordinairement le visage si froid ou inexpressif, avait maintenant un air de tristesse. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Je m'en voulus instentanément pour avoir causé cette tristesse.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tord. Dit-elle alors que j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose pour la réconforter.

Cet échange avait été entre moi et Rosalie, personne d'autre ne nous avait entendu même pas Emmet qui dans le cas contraire m'aurait mit une droite pour avoir formuler de telles choses sur sa fiancé.

- Bon, tu peux y aller Jasper. On t'écoute. Le chercha Tanya.

- Ah non, c'est bon. Je ne voudrais pas vous prendre votre tour. Tenta Jasper.

- Tu ne prends la place de personne. Lui sourit Tanya. N'est-ce pas Edward ?

- Absolument ! M'exclamai-je.

Je n'avais aucun dossier sur lui !

- Je suis d'accord ! Nous aida Emmett.

- Et bien, pas moi ! Souffla Jasper. Mais vous vous êtes liguer contre moi les mecs, ou quoi ?

Je décida de passer sa question pour mon sondage.

- Et si on votait ?

Les "Hourra ! "D'emmett suivit et tous le monde sembla d'accord, du moins personne ne fit quelque chose qui me laisserai présager le contraire.

- Qui vote pour que ce soit le tour de Jasper ? Continuais-je.

Je leva instantanément la main, suivi de Emmett. Tanya ne se fit pas prié, puisque c'était moi qui avait eu cette idée. Bella en fit de même, voulant surement dévoiler le moins de chose possible sur sa personne. Rosalie, à ma plus grande surprise, pris l'exemple de son mari. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurai sans doute pas fait au dépend de Tanya mais elle était encore vulnérable.

Jasper su immédiatement sa défaite.

- Je n'ai jamais ...

Je le coupa.

- Ne dit pas quelque chose de gonzesse !

Un « hey » des trois filles retentit contre mes oreilles.

Jasper sembla réfléchir, à parement, j'avais fichu son plan en l'air !

- Je n'ai jamais …

Il prit une inspiration.

- Promettez moi que ça restera entre nous ! Fit-il finalement.

Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention si il s'avérait que cette déclaration était intéressante. Les autres firent un oui de la tête, il ne sembla pas remarquer que je n'avais pas promis.

- Je n'ai jamais coucher avec une fille. Dit-il, honteux.

Le silence retentit, tous le monde était trop étonné. Puis d'un coup, tous le monde se mient à discuter. Moi, il fallait que j'ai une conversation avec Alice dans laquelle, je pourrais glisser cette information.

- je n'ai jamais promis de me taire, Jasper ! Annonçai-je fièrement.

Il était déjà mal à l'aise mais là, sa mâchoire se décrocha encore plus. Le silence revint une dernière fois.

- Bien joué, mon pote ! S'exclama Emmett.

En temps normal, j'aurais prétexter d'aller chercher le café. Mais là, on n'a pas de cafetière. Murmura Bella mais suffisamment fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

- Bon, OK. Tous le monde est crevé. On n'apprendra plus aucun dossier maintenant ! Je vais ma coucher. Edward, si ça t'intéresse de passer un peu de temps avec moi, vient me trouver. On pourrait se trouver un petit coin sympa.

Sur ses dernière paroles, elle partit en direction de son hamac, puis elle alla se loger sous sa couette.

Je trouvais son comportement un peu bizarre, elle s'était intéressée à moi au tous début mais pas ces dernier temps. Même plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne me portait plus aucun intérêt et maintenant elle ne me fesait que des sous-entendu.

Mais elle avait raison, je m'obtiendrai plus aucun dossier maintenant. Les révélations avaient choqués le public, mais j'avais passé un excellent moment.

Elle avait aussi tord, ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulais passer du temps mais avec Bella.

Les secondes passèrent et il ne se passait toujours rien. Tous étaient restés sur les mots de Tanya. Personnes n'osait parler.

L'heure tourbillonnait dans ma tête. C'en fus trop, je me levai brutalement sans un mot et je descendis par l'échelle.

L'air était frais. Je pouvais entendre les oiseaux. Ma tête se vidait. Je ne pourrais même pas avoir Bella avec moi ce soir, je n'avais pas eu le temps de s'aboyait son hamac. Avant de la rencontrer, j'aurais traité la vie de purgatoire, mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas. Elle m'avait apporté Sella, maintenant, c'était à moi de faire en sorte de la garder. Je ne savais même pas si on était sensé être ensemble !

Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule, je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait voulu me voir, cette nuit. Les autres se serai contenté de m'ignorer mais pas elle, pas Bella. Après tous, c'était ma petite-amie, non ?

- Je sais, avec eux c'est toujours la même histoire. Déclara Bella. J'ai l'habitude, crois moi.

- ça pourrait être bien pire, mais tu es là. Assurai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle bailla.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui, un peu. C'est toujours fatiguant d'avoir à supporter des scènes pareilles ! Je croule de sommeil!

Je me retournai pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, on en reparlera demain.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

J'avais été sur le point de lui dire non, mais quelque chose qui perlait ses yeux me fit changer d'avis.

- Si. Dis-je finalement.

Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle attrapa ma main, mais je n'en que plus heureux.

- Allons s'y.

Elle avait dit ça pour elle-même, sans doute pour se donner du courage. Et oui, les autres allaient apprendre notre rapprochement.

Les réactions allaient de l'indifférence de Rosalie à la surprise de Tanya, en passant par le regard d'Emmett. Regard qui voulait clairement dire « on n'en reparlera demain! » Mais aucun d'eux ne posa de question, ils préparèrent tous leurs couches.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'endormir. J'ai chaud mais froid en même temps. La couette me réchauffait mais il me manquait la chaleur humaine. Il me manquait Bella. Je le savais à présent.

Il n'y avait bruit, seuls les hiboux chantaient, le grincement de hamac de Bella s'était arrêter. J'avais beau me tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, je ne pouvais toujours pas dormir. Mon regard se repositionna sur la silhouette de la personne qui était au dessus de moi -Bella.

Puis, un craquement se fit entendre. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que je dus subir les conséquences de mes actes.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? **


	10. Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Merci à fifer, mariefandetwilight, Grazie, charlotte27300, mathildeD, emichlo, doudounord, repertoirefictionlemon, Claudia-Louis-Lemon et imxjustxme pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**imxjustxme _:__ Merci pour ta review, il vaut mieux tard que jamais. D'ailleurs, je suis contente que tu utilises ta toute première review pour cette fic ... et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre qui est 5 jours en avance ( et de 2 semaine en avance si on était en période scolaire)_**

* * *

**Information : je vais changer une phrase dans le chapitre précédants mais ça ne change rien au contexte de l'histoire. C'est une phrase prononcé par Edward. Au lieu de "je n'ai jamais promis, Jasper", ce sera "je n'ai jamais promis de me taire, Jasper". C'est juste pour que ça devienne plus comprehensible.**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre parce que moi, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Surtout vers la fin, j'arrivai plus à m'arrêter d'écrire, j'ai même pas arrêter de me redresser sur ma chaise ... c'est pour dire ! Mais bon, c'est un chapitre intermédiaire !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre un craquement qu'une douleur lacinante se fit ressentir sur mon nez. Un corps chaud et à moitié endormie recouvert d'une toile m'empêcha de bouger et ainsi de me débattre. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncé le nez dans le crâne. J'avais mal et je ne fesais que de jurer, encore et encore. La main que j'avais mis sur l'endroit douloureux m'appris que je saignais.

- Rendors-toi, Edward ! Me conseilla Bella à moitié endormie alors que je continuais de jurer.

Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de la situation.

- Mais j'ai mal au nez ! Me plaignis-je.

Elle mis sa main sur ma joue pour tournez ma tête dans sa direction et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma presque instantanément.

- Ce n'est rien …. dors maintenant. Se rendormis-t-elle.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de la situation ? Que j'avais mal ? Apparemment pas puisse que ça n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiété. Mais il faut dire qu'elle était à moitié inconsciente en même temps.

La douleur s'était finalement retirer au bout de quelques minutes interminables, ce ne devait donc pas être trop grave. Je devais voir le côté positif, au moins Bella avait dormi avec moi !

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla en sursaut en entendant Bella hurler.

- Edward ! Ne me dit surtout pas que c'est toi qui a fait ça ! Cria-t-elle en tenant un bout de son hamac saboté.

Elle était bien réveiller, contrairement à moi. Elle avait dû enfin se rendre compte que j'avais saboté son hamac et qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec moi.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas moi ? Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence avec une moue séductrice.

Cela ne parut pas fonctionner, elle fixait toujours son hamac avec colère.

- Non ! M'arracha-t-elle les tympans.

- Dans ce cas, je suis forcé d'avouer. Je suis coupable. Avouai-je.

Elle daigna enfin me regarder droit dans le yeux, avec moins de colère toutefois.

- Pourquoi tu …

Elle laissa en suspend sa phrase pour me fixer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Je regarda partout sur moi, rien ne paraissait suspect.

- Quoi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Ton nez … m'informa-t-elle en m'attrapant comme la nuit dernière par la joue.

Étais-je déformé ?

- Tu as saigné … Continua-t-elle.

J'avais pourtant cru m'être débarrasser de tous le sang qui avait coulé, apparemment pas.

- Encore ?

Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autres à dire. Elle sortit un mouchoir de je ne sais où puis elle commença à me tripoter le nez pour enlever le sang.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en inquiéter hier soir. Résumai-je.

Elle parut surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Chercha-t-elle tous en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hier, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave …

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Si, tu ne te souviens pas ? Demandai-je.

En tous cas, moi je n'avais pas oublié !

Elle fit signe que non de la tête.

- En même temps, tu étais à moitié endormie... Expliquai-je.

Elle semblait toujours chercher dans sa mémoire.

- C'est quand même bizarre … Avoua-t-elle.

- Je …

Elle me coupa d'un geste de la main. Je lui rendit un signe de tête qui signifiait clairement « Quoi ? ».

- Il faut que je réfléchis. M'annonça-elle.

Les secondes passèrent, les sourcils de Bella ne se détendirent toujours pas - elle allait surement être ridé avant l'âge -, ses yeux avaient inspectés plusieurs fois la pièce et sa patience ne baissait pas, j'écoutais les oiseaux.

Puis d'un moment à l'autre, elle se dérida et une expression de compréhension apparut sur son visage.

- Ah oui … et même que t'essayais de t'arrêtais pas de dire « Putain ! ». M'imita-t-elle.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est encore assez frais dans ma mémoire. Lui rappelai-je.

- Je vois ça. … il n'y a pas que ta mémoire qui a été amoché. Et dire que je t'ai laisser comme ça toute la nuit. Je suis impardonnable.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur mon visage. Mais elle ne le vit pas car elle était déjà partis ranger la trousse de secours. Ils devaient la laisser là au cas où, quand on connait la chance de Bella …

- En fait … il y a peut-être quelques choses que tu pourrais faire. L'invitai-je à participer à quelques-uns de mes plans diaboliques.

Elle me fixa, attendant que je lui en dise plus alors je continuais.

- Je veux que tu m'aides à piquer les clefs du proviseur !

- Si tu veux. Accepta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, comme si elle acceptait quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude.

Nous étions décidément sur la même longueur d'onde.

Les autres s'étaient réveillé à cause de la crise de Bella un quart-d'heure plus tôt et apparemment, personne n'avaient réussis à se rendormir. Ils commençaient à se lever et avec eux, le bruit.

Emmett plongea sa main dans le sac de Bella pour en ressortir un objet non-identifié - je n 'eus pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait - qu'il me lança. C'était un beignet suivi d'une bouteille de coca. Bon, ce n'était pas terrible le matin mais c'était buvable. En fait, c'était Esmée qui disait que c'était pas très bon de boire du coca dès le matin.

Ainsi donc, le sac contenait le petit déjeuner et sans doute aussi le casse-croûte que m'avait donné Bella la veille.

- En fait, tu veux piquer les clefs de maison du proviseur ou les clefs de l'établissement ? Me demanda finalement Bella.

- Ce serai tentant de lui voler ses clefs de maison mais je vise les clefs de l'établissement. Répondis-je.

À part pour le taquiner, je ne voyais pas à quoi ça me servirais de lui voler son trousseau de clefs. Mais c'était quand même tentant parce qu'il ne pourrait pas démarrer sa voiture ou rentrer chez lui sans casser un carreau … sauf s'il a une femme pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- Pourquoi ? À quoi ça va te servir ? Continua Bella.

- Ça pourra toujours servir. Et il paraît que les objets confisqué sont dans une vitrine de son bureau. Tu sais si c'est vrai ?

- Oui. On est bien placée pour le savoir, il a confisqué la planche de surf de Jasper ! Critiqua-t-elle.

Jasper était le frère de Rosalie et leurs parents étaient milliardaire. Mais ils avaient décidé d'élever leurs enfant à la dure. Déjà à 7 ans lorsqu'ils prenaient l'avion, ils ne voyageaient pas avec leurs parents dans la 1ère classe mais dans la classe économique. Leur mère leurs avait répéter que s'ils voulaient être avec eux, ils leurs faudraient travailler pour payer la différence. Ils avaient alors dû se mélanger au communs des mortels pour payer leurs études et se trouver un appartement assez bon marché lorsque leurs parents avaient décidé qu'ils étaient assez grand pour s'assumer. Mr et Mme Hale devaient maintenant ne pas être très fière de leurs enfants, sauf si les envoyer dans un camps de redressement était une marque de fièreté.

Jasper avait toujours rêvé de se mesurer aux vagues mexicaine et deux ans plus tôt, il avait réalisé son rêve. Il avait emporté sa sœur avec lui qui, elle, ne souhaitait que de sortir un peu de son patellin. Ils avaient économisé des années durant pour pouvoir payer le trajet, la nourriture, l'hôtel, la planche de Jasper qui était devenue son bébé et quelque fringues que s'étaient offert Rosalie en souvenir. D'ailleurs au bout du compte, ils avaient manqué d'argent pour rentrer et ils avaient été obligé de travailler deux mois durant dans une station service à laver des pare-brise pour se payer le train.

- C'est ridicule. Pourquoi il lui a pris sa planche ? Me révoltai-je.

- "Parce que ce n'est pas un objet utile à la réussite de son année scolaire." Imita-t-elle le proviseur. Je me demande même comment il a appris son existence. Jasper l'avait caché sous son lit sous une pile de linge. Réfléchit-elle.

- ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ses parents aient quelques chose à voir la dedans. Devinai-je.

Bella resta me fixer comme si je venais de soulever un poids important.

- Mais oui, eux aussi lui répétaient sans cesse que ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il aurait la réussite professionnel … m'avoua-t-elle.

- JASPER ! Criais-je pour l'appeler.

Ce dernier n'était pas encore tous à fait réveiller mais il arriva tous de même. Il ne voulait surement pas que je continus de hurler.

- ça te dirai de récupérer ta planche de surf ? Demandai-je avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

À l'évocation de sa planche, une lueur de joie mais aussi de tristesse passa dans ces yeux.

Évidemment, ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il devait être heureux, loin de ses parents et ils avaient tous de même réussient à le lui enlever en confisquant sa planche.

- Comment ? Dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

C'était rassurant de voir qu'il avait confiance en moi. C'était un des plus réservé du groupe et il me donnait une confiance presque aveugle. Surement parce qu'il connaissait mes antécédents. J'étais le roi des plans et des coups réussis. Lui devait être le roi des coups foireux puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa planche.

- Grâce à un travaille d'équipe. J'ai besoin de tous le monde pour ce coups, il faudra qu'on soit partout en même temps vu le nombre de vigiles qu'ils sont.

Emmett, Rosalie et Tanya nous avaient rejoins.

- Vous êtes tous partants ? Demandais-je.

Jasper me regardait droit dans les yeux en me fesant un signe de tête, Bella attrapa mon bras dans ses mains soyeux et mis sa tête sur mon épaule, Tanya hocha la tête, Rosalie sourit – c'était la première fois qu'elle me souriait, il n'y eu qu'Emmett qui ne pu pas donner son accord sans une parole.

- Et comment que je suis partant ! Accepta-t-il.

Moi, je continuais de regarder Jasper droit dans les yeux, heureux de voir notre bande plus soudé que jamais.

- Voici le plan … Expliquai-je.

* * *

**S'il vous plait une petite review, **

**j'ai adoré l'écrire et je crois que je ne supporterais pas si vous vous n'aimez pas ...**

**Je ferais surement un infarctus !**

* * *

**REVIEW = mini TEASER**

**( début du prochain chapitre, précisez si vous n'en voulez pas !)**


	11. Opération sauvetage

****

**Merci à fifer, Claudia-Louis-Lemon, emichlo, christou57, mathildeD, leti60, mariefandetwilight, **

**memette, bellaandedwardamour, grazie, nalouli et marie1876**

**

* * *

**

**Alors voilà, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. C'est un cadeau avant la rentrée ... bon, OK. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui !**

* * *

P.O.V Edward

Nous sommes samedi 9 novembre, il fait 9°C, il est une heure moins vingt, la grève est fini, il n'y a pas cours et nous sommes rentrer au camps.

Mission 1 : Voler les clefs du proviseur.

Comme prévu, c'est pour Bella et moi. Les autres partirent dans les chambres pour finalisés les détails : se changer. Jusqu'à se qu'on se rejoignent au point de rendez-vous.

Par chance, le bureau visé ne se trouvait pas au milieu du grand hall mais dans un autre bâtiment : l'administration.

Le premier obstacle fut l'accueil. Une femme était dans son bureau à l'entrée, pas moyen d'ouvrir la porte sans nous faire remarquer.

- Tu t'occupes des clefs, moi j'ouvre la porte et je fais style d'avoir besoin d'un renseignement. L'informais-je avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Elle se baissa précipitamment puis se mit à ramper tandis que je me tenais au plan.

- Mme Cope, est-ce que vous seriez si les cours que nous avons loupé hier seront rattrapé un samedi ? Interrogeais-je la vieille ménagère sans sourire en coin tous de même car depuis la dernière fois, j'avais appris qu'elle pensait que c'était pour mieux la mener en bateau.

Elle n'avait tous de même pas tord.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais l'information passera dans vos classe lundi matin. Répondit-elle avec un visage neutre.

Je partis mais je restais près du bâtiment pour me préparer à simuler une nouvelle fois pour sortir Bella de là. À peine ais-je franchis la porte que la proviseur arriva, ça allait compliquer la tâche mais je ne fis rien. J'avais confiance en Bella. De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire ?

Je m'assis sur un banc à environ dix mètres du bâtiment puis je commençais à me rouler une clope. J'eus à peine le temps d'inspirer une fois qu'une main l'attrapa avant de la jeter au sol et de l'éteindre avec sa chaussure à talon.

Je leva la tête et je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Mme Bess. Décidément, cette bonne femme me suivra partout !

- Ceci n'est pas un coin fumeur. M'informa-t-elle.

Puis elle partit à l'administration. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me colle, qu'elle me fasse faire des lignes comme avec les petits mais rien.

Elle devait s'être levé du bon pied, aujourd'hui.

Trente cinq minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra. C'était un texto de Bella.

_Maintenant_

_B_

ça voulait dire qu'elle avait les clefs et qu'elle avait besoin d'une diversion. Pour la seconde fois de l'heure, je rentrai dans le bâtiment pour ouvrir la porte.

- Mme Cope soupira quand elle me vit.

- J'ai oublié de vous demander tout à l'heure, est-ce que vous savez quand c'est les vacances ?

Question de diversion mais je m'y intéressais quand même parce que nous avions prévu de les passer dans le chalet d'Alice.

- C'est le 22 avril au soir, Mr …

- Cullen, Mr Cullen. L'informai-je.

De toute façon, elle allait sans doute entendre parler de moi. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Hhhah, oui. Renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

Je suppose que ça voulait dire qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de moi !

Puis je partis dehors, Bella était déjà sur le banc. Je la pris par le bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de chômer !

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? L'interrogeai-je

- Disons juste que Mr le principal n'est pas si honnête qu'il en à l'air… m'expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ? L'incitais-je

- Sa femme est cocu ... M'informa-t-elle. Il la trompe.

Ainsi, il avait une femme !

- Avec Mme Bess. Devinai-je.

- Oui. Confirma-t-elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle m'avait laissé tranquille pour une fois.

- Tu as pris des photos ? Demandai-je.

Autant avoir des preuves pour les faire chanter en cas de besoin.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Déjà que j'assiste aux ébats de deux vieillard maintenant il faut que je prenne des photos porno ! Se plaignit-elle.

- C'est vrai que ça ne devait pas être jolie à voir !

- Oui, j'y ai pensé.Finit-elle.

C'était pour ça que je l'avais choisi, elle avait pensé au côté pratique.

- Tu as vu la planche de Jasper ? Demandai-je.

- À peine quelques secondes, mais elle était toujours dans l'étagère en verre. Me rassura-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, je tapa à la porte des filles. J'ai même été obligé de parler pour qu'ils ouvrent la porte. Je crois qu'ils sont en train de devenir parano !

- Tu sais où planquer ta planche ? Finis-je par lui demander quand ils eurent enfin ouvert cette porte.

- Sous le lit ! Répondit Jasper.

J'entendis Bella souffler et je suis rassurer de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de la cervelle.

- Surtout pas ! Il vont nous suspecter les premiers, ils vont peut-être même fouiller la chambre. Ils ne pourront rien s'ils n'ont pas de preuve et tu pourras même les faire t'acheter une nouvelle planche si ça te fait plaisir. Répliquais-je.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrais la mettre dans la cabane. Il y a un toit, elle ne pourrira pas. Intervient Emmet

- Oui, mais il faut trouver comment la transporter jusque là-bas … Cherchais-je.

- On n'a qu'à s'en tenir à ton plan et l'emmener cette nuit ! Commença Tanya.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Terminai-je. Vous avez cas faire ce que vous voulez, on se retrouve à 22 h, ici. Compris ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une armée sous mes commandements, et c'était plaisant.

Pendant cet après-midi, il me restait une chose à faire : découvrir le plan des filles à vérité ou action que nous avions fait quelques temps auparavent. Ça n'avait pas été dur de les convaincre que j'avais une course à faire, même avec Bella. Je la soupçonnais fortement d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Je me rendis dans la chambre de Bella et je commençais à chercher ce fichu papier. Après plus d'une demi-heure, je fini tout de même par la trouver sous le madelas de Bella. À première vue, c'était une liste de chose à faire.

_Mettre Jasper hors service : OK_

_(Enfermer Eddy avec cette peinbêche de Jessica )*_

Eddy = écriture de mandarine

_Faire fuir Emmett grâce à la potion de Tanya : OK_

_Teindre les cheveux de Jasper : X_

_Mettre Eddy aux pied de B_ella : OK

Fringuer Emmett en fille : X

Cirage de chaussure : OK

Eddy + moi (Tanya) = marathon de langue : X

Maintenant, j'aurais une légère avance si elles comptait remettre ça. Puis je remis à liste à sa place puis je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Un bruit m'alarma. Heureusement, la porte était entrouverte, je passa ma tête et je vis Bella qui lisais ma feuille bleu d'espagnol.

Quand je disais qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête …

O...O

La lune fit rapidement son apparition. A environ 6 h 40, nous nous rendîmes au self pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

.- Il est 6 h 38 ! Affirma Tanya.

- Moi, j'ai 6 h 41. La contredit Emmett. Bella, tu as quelle heure ?

- Je n'ai pas de montre. Répondit l'intéresser.

Tous ce vacarme avait pour seul but de régler leurs montre à la même heure. On aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas une mission difficile mais avec les Cullens, rien n'était facile.

- Mettez tous vos montre à 6 h 40 pile. Ordonna Jasper.

Ils s'activent tous à la tâche, sauf Bella qui souffla en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main.

- Tu resteras avec moi, tu n'auras pas besoin de l'heure. La rassurai-je.

Elle me sourit en retour.

Il avait été prévus de faire trois groupes. J'avais eu la chance de me retrouver avec Bella. Notre mission était simple : voler la planche. On avait convenu de mettre Jasper et Emmett ensemble pour surveiller les nomades. J'étais sûr qu'après l'humiliation que nous leur avions fait subir, ils chercheraient à se venger par tous les moyens. Puis, il restait Rosalie et Tanya. Elles étaient chargé de tenir les gardes à distance. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de réjouir Emmett mais Tanya, elle, avait pris son rôle très au sérieux. Elle s'était même revêtu d'une mini-jupe et d'un récolté plongeant.

À la sortie, les gardiens purent nous voir sortir en trois groupes parmi d'autre petit délinquants mais aucun n'y fit réellement attention.

Opération camouflage

Nous nous rendîmes dans le couloir éteint de l'administration, il n'y avait personne à l'administration alors nous nous ruâmes vers le bureau de principal qui devait déjà être rentrer chez lui depuis plus d'une heure.

- Stop ! Ordonnai-je à Bella lorsque j'entendis quelque chose tomber à terre.

Ce bruit venait du bureau.

- Continue Lucien ...ha ha une femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Chut, chut. Tu ne voudrais pas que tous ces garnements t'entendent crier ? S'excita l'homme.

Apparemment Lucien » et « éléonore » alias Mr Bru, le proviseur et Mme Bess avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

- On n'est obligé d'attendre qu'ils partent, viens on va aider les autres. Annonçai-je en chuchotant à Bella.

- Oui, je n'ai aucune envie d'en entendre d'avantage ! Acquiesça-t-elle.

Je tiens la porte de sortie à Bella mais elle ne passa pas.

- Passe ! Ma galanterie à des limites ! Expliquai-je

- Tu me laisses passer ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil et en souriant. T'es galant !

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on la chouchoute.

- Je suis un gentleman avec les filles. Avouais-je.

En réalité, je ne l'étais qu'avec elle.

- Dit, tu sais si Mr Bru et Mme Bess sont mariés ?

J'avais un bon pilier de chantage contre Mr Bru et la prof qui me détestait le plus, Mme Bess. Mais mon plan serait plus compatible si je pouvais les menacer de tous révéler à leur moitié.

- Elle, elle est marié depuis près de 35 ans. Lui, depuis vingt ans. M'annonça-t-elle.

Ainsi en cas de besoin, je pourrais les faire chanter. Le proviseur devait être l'homme le plus influant de l'établissement. J'ai déjà en tête des éléments de ce que je pourrais l'obliger à faire

_Un nouveau casier près de celui de Bella_

_Aucun couvre-feu_

_Des Mc Do à la demande_

_Des billets d'absence justifié de sa main_

_Pas de devoir de la part de Mme Bess_

_Une place de parking (ça pourra toujours servir)_

_Le droit de rentrer et de sortir comme dans un moulin à vent du camps_

…

Nous arrivâmes bien vite devant la porte de la chambre de James et Laurant. Je frappa mais personne ne répondit. Bizarre, normalement Jasper et Emmett devraient être là...

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'eus juste le temps de voir les nomades attachés au pied de leurs lits que je me mis à fixer une batte de base-ball. C'était Emmett qui la tenait mais il eu la décence de la baisser quand il vu que c'était moi. Heureusement que ce type avait des réflexe sinon même sans le vouloir, il m'aurait défigurer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Nous interrogea-t-il.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Répondis-je pour ne pas que les nomades me pique mon scoop.

- Vous l'avez ? Continua Jasper en parlant de sa planche bien aimée.

- Il est devant un film porno. On n'a rien pu faire pour le tirer de là ! Jouais-je à merveille la comédie.

Enfin, peut-être pas puisque ma voix était dure, mon regard fixer sur lui et mauvais et je parlais en haussant les sourcils pour le faire comprendre. Il fit une tête bizarre mais il n'argumenta pas.

James et Laurent n'avaient rien dit depuis mon arriver ici parce qu'en plus d'être attaché, il était ballonné.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous fouter les mecs ? Demanda une voix qui n'était pas bon signe avant de frapper à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Victoria. L'expression de surprise qui était sur son visage partit bien vite pour laisser place à un cris étouffé par la main d'Emmett.

Elle voulait nous faire démasquer, aucun doute la dessus. Mais elle se retrouva bien vite attaché à côté de ses amis.

- T'es sur qu'on risque rien pour kidnapping ? Me chuchota Bella d'un ton complice

* * *

**Alors, qu'aviez vous pensez de mon teaser ? **

**Pas trop déçu par ce chapitre ?**

**En tout cas, mon offre tient toujours :**

**REVIEW = mini TEASER**


	12. Dossier sur bon samaritin

**Merci aux reviewteuses.**

**Pour celle qui lisent mes autres fics, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Je n'ai ni assez de temps ni beaucoup d'inspiration mais je vais continuer à écrire celle ci dont j'ai un paquet d'idées. Mais je ne les arrête pas, ceci n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines.**

* * *

P.O.V Edward

Cela fesait déjà un quart d'heure que les filles nous avaient rejoints et personne n'avaient encore remplie leurs mission sauf Jasper et Emmett qui avait kidnappé les nomades. Alors que nous commençions à nous ennuyer, j'avais opté de les torturés « gentillement ».

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont quelques choses à cacher ? Demanda Tanya en tournant autour de des prisonniers d'un air de félin.

- C'est vrai que ce serai dommage de les torturés si on apprend rien, on ne sera même pas si on a gagné ! Expliqua ma chère et tendre.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres d'Emmett.

- Il paraît que personne ne sait pourquoi ils sont ici … peut-être qu'ils sont marchand de drogue, kidnappeur d'enfant, piromane … après tout, ils pourraient être n'importe quoi puisqu'ils sont mineurs, on ne pouvait pas les envoyer en prison. Argumenta Emmett.

- Pourquoi ne pas le découvrir ? Intervenna Rosalie.

Elle avait beau être une personne un peu froide sur les bords, Rosalie était très joueuse et le faite que ses parents l'avaient envoyés ici avait fini par la convaincre qu'elle le méritait. Autrefois, elle aurait surement refusée de regarder ça sans rien dire mais maintenant, elle y prennait part. Et avoir un atout dans son jeu comme Rosalie Hale n'était pas désagréable. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

- Pourquoi pas. Soupira Jasper pour affirmé son accord.

Personne ne sembla s'y opposé.

- Alors, j'hésite entre l'arrachage de poil et l'absortion massive et rapide de coca. Expliquai-je.

- Attends ! On pourrait peut-être leurs donné une chance ? M'interronpa Jasper en jouant le bon flic.

- C'est vrai. Affirmai-je en arrachant d'un coup sec le scootch de la bouche de James.

Des cheveux étaient resté sur le scootch, ce qui lui arracha une minuscule partie de sa touffe. Il eut quand même mal.

Quelle chochote ce James !

-Alors ? Tu as quelques choses à nous dire ? Rigola Emmett.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêvé espèce de sale … Dit-il.

Je l'avait interrompu en lui rescootchant la bouche. Puis, je libéra celle de Victoria.

- Honneur au femme! Tu vois ton copain ne veut pas nous dire ce que nous voulons entendre. Peut-être que tu peut nous le dire ? Essayais-je.

Mais elle ne dit rien alors, je continuai.

B- ien, alors. Est-ce que tu préfères l'arrachage de poils ou l'absortion de coca.

En gros, elle avait le choix entre voir la douleur de son copain lorsqu'on le féminisera ou le voir rôter toute la journée.

- Arracher lui les poils ! Répliqua-t-elle. De toute façon, ça ne lui fera pas de mal … Ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Un rire général s'en suivit. Elle venait clairement d'avouer qu'elle trouvait son copain trop poilu.

- Je m'en occupe ! S'excita Rosalie.

J- e vais chercher les bandes de cire. Comme ça, ça fera bien mal ! Ajouta Tanya.

Je m'assis sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, bien décidée à voir le spectacle. Bella me suivit et elle s'assoya sur mes genoux.

- Alors pour une fois Edward Masen ne va pas participer ? Ma taquina-t-elle.

- Moi je m'occupe du coca. Expliquai-je. Tu as un entonoir, Jasper ? Ajoutais-je à son intention.

Ce dernier partit, surement pour aller en chercher un.

Bella posa sa tête sur mon torse et elle accrocha mon tee-shirt avec ses mains pendant que moi, je passais les miennes autour de son corps. Un déchirement me rappela pourquoi j'étais ici et je commençais à apprecier le spectacle.

Je sortis mon portable et je commençais à les filmé. Tanya était assise sur les genoux de James, elle avait arraché sa chemise.

- Bande, Rose. Annonça-t-elle.

Elle lui les passa et Tanya commençait à en appliquer une sur le torse de James.-

- Alors, tu es sur que tu n'as rien à dire ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, même avec son bandeau. Il n'essaya même pas de parler alors elle tira d'un coup sec la bande. Il cria mais son cri fut étouffé par le scootch.

- C'est ça quand on a pas l'habitude. Répliqua Rosalie.

James avait le torse rouge et une bandelette sans poils, c'était assez drôle.

- Tu veux une autre bande ? La seconda Rosalie.

- ça dépend, tu en veux encore James ? Demanda-t-elle à sa victime.

Lui, il avait les yeux noir de colère. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Finalement nous lui rendions service de finir ce que nous avions commencer...

- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda Rosalie à son amie, désignant le futur bébé tout doux.

- Non, toi tu peux toujours jouer avec Emmett mais pas moi... L'implora-t-elle presque avec une voix d'enfant trop gatée.

À ce moment précis, je fus heureux de ne pas sortir avec mandarine.

Une bande puis un cris suivirent puis encore une bande, encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, James avait le torse tout épilé. À la fin de la scéance, Tanya ne lui demandait même plus son secret et il n'avait toujours pas parlé.

- Bon, assez joué ! Me levais-je. Messieurs, préparer la boisson. Ajoutais-je pour Jasper et Emmett.

Ils furent levé en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

- Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de qui ? Leurs demandai-je. James ou Laurent ?

Pas Victoria puisque j'étais un gentleman. On ne touche pas aux filles ! Enfin ! De toute façon, Tanya s'en chargerait bien assez tôt.

- Pourquoi pas les deux ? Visa Emmett en grand.

- Rectification : on commence par qui ? Rectifiais-je.

- Laurent, il faut laisser James récupérer. Il est pâle, oh non tout rouge ! Se moqua Emmett.

Je tirais sur le scootch de Laurent pour lui poser l'éternelle question. Aucun doute, il était très effrayer et il allait tout nous révéler mais un regard de James le fit changer d'avis.

- Finalement, je commencerais bien par James. Dis-je en rescootchant Laurent.

Emmett hacha l'épaule. Jasper prit l'entonoir.

- Je crois que c'est même pas la peine de te le demander. Tu ne me répondrais pas. Affirmais-je. Tanya ? Est-ce que … Ajoutais-je à son intention en désignant son sac.

- Elle me le tendit. Elle avait des choses dont je n'aurais même pas soupçonné la présence. Et parmi toute ses affaires, j'eus dû mal à trouver ce que je cherchais mais au bout de quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, je finis tous de même par retrouver le petit flacon vert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ? Me questionna Jasper alors que je mélangeais un peu du produit avec un peu de coca dans un des verres – sal- que j'avais trouvé dans la pièce.

- C'est pour que ça passe mieux. Expliquai-je.

En réalité, j'ajoutais des bulles à l'horrible bouteille amincissantes de Tanya.

J'avais fini par tout lui faire avaler. On pouvait bien voir le dégoût que montrait son visage mais il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Cependant, j'avais la solution. Les types comme James croyaient qui étaient meilleurs que tous le monde. Ils enduraient n'importe quel torture – sans compter le démembrement – sans broncher même si ils le détestaient, même s'ils devaient passé leurs dernières journées aux toilettes à vomir. Mais comme tous le monde, ils avaient un point faible. James, lui, prenait soin de sa réputation. Il avait eu bien du mal à monter la sienne, d'invincible. Or, il ne l'était pas. Une simple menace suffisait à le faire parler et je l'avais bien compris depuis longtemps mais c'était tellement plaisant de le laisser dans cette situation. Si ça l'avait vraiment dérangé, il aurait parlé avant or il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Fini de jouer ! Annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers Bella pour récupérer mon portable.

- Regarde ! Ordonnais-je en lui montrant la première vidéo sur laquelle il se fesait épiler puis la deuxième. Tu ne voudrais pas que ces vidéos comprométantes se retrouvent sur l'écran du grand hall ? Le questionnais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Masen ? Répliqua-t-il en tentant de tourner la tête mais je l'en empêcha.

- Raconte ton histoire ! Ordonnais-je. Maintenant. Rajoutais-je devant son inactivité.

Il souffla de mécontentement mais il dut obéir.

- J'avais 5 ans quand … Commença-t-il.

- Edward ? Il faut qu'on aille chercher les clefs ! Le coupa Bella.

Je jure que si ça n'avait pas été elle, j'aurais tué cette personne.

-On te racontera. Me rassura Emmett avec un clin-d'oeil alors que je ne bougeais pas.

Puis, je partis avec Bella chercher les clefs du proviseur dans son bureau. Dehors, il fesait déjà nuit. Le couvre feu avait été sonné depuis longtemps donc il n'y avait personne qui trainait.

- Bella ?

- Hum, quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tous le monde est partis, comme on va ouvrir l'administration ? M'inquiètais-je de nouveau.

- L'expérience, Edward. J'ai quelques tours dans mon sac. Répondit-elle en trafiquant la serrure avec sa pince.

On se serai cru dans un film de James Bond.

- Tu sais, tu viens de me faire rater l'aveu d'un nomade. Je mérite une petite compansation. Dis-je avec la voix d'un gamin pourri-gater en la piégant contre le mur.

Mes mains étaient chacune d'un côté de son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- On verra ça plus tard. Tenta-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper.

- Tu sais … il n'y a personne ici. Tu peux bien me donner un petit baiser. La cherchais-je.

Elle tourna la tête pour essayer de m'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tenta-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Je crois que tu essayes d'éviter la conversation. Expliquais-je en commençant à l'embrasser sur le cou.

- Non, arrête. Regarde ! Dit-elle difficilement.

Avec un soupir, je regarda dans la direction qu'elle m'indiqua et je fus stupéfait de voir qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il y avait de la lumière dans la salle des professeurs qui était juste en face du bureau que nous vision.

- Tu penses que c'est qui ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, je vais voir. Essaie d'ouvrir le placard où il y a la planche avec ta pince.

- à tout à l'heure. Me laissa-t-elle seul.

Je me dirigeai très lentement vers la pièce en question. Plus j'en étais près et plus je pouvais entendre le bruit d'applaudissements. Ce devait être un match de base-balle. Mais qui pouvais trainer à cette heure-ci pour regarder la télévision car oui, elle était interdite pour les « élèves » de ce camps.

- Encore un récidiviste. Songeais-je.

J'approcha mon oeil de la serrure et le spectacle que j'y vus était … surprenant. Je pensais ne jamais avoir à voir un truc pareille. Le si respectable Mr Bru était en caleçon et tee-shirt taché devant un match de base-ball en train d'engloutir une bière. En une journée, je l'avais surpris à tromper sa femme et à regretter son célibat. Était-il si malheureux dans son couple ?

Je décidais de filmé un peu pour rajouter cette scène aux vidéos déjà prise. Elle pourrait aussi me servir de chantage. J'étais vraiment diabolique ….

- Edward … Chuchota une magnifique voix.

C'était Bella, elle me fesait signe de venir. La placard en verre était déjà ouvert mais elle ne pouvait pas porté la planche seule … à moins de rayé tous les murs. C'était là que Roossa lie et Tanya entrèrent en jeu. Je sortis mon portable et j'envoyais le message déjà préparer – inutile de perdre du temps - aux filles. Leurs réponses ne fit pas attendre.

_On s'occupe des gardiens à l'entrée. _

_T + R_

Leur réponse devait déjà être préparer.

- On n'y va. Dis-je pour Bella.

Je pris la planche et sans faire de bruit nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Aucun des lampadaires n'étaient allumés. Logique puisque tout le monde devait être couché, sans exception. Je me demandais quelle était la sanction pour avoir violé le règlement …

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'entrée du grand hall, et le rire faux de Tanya se fit entendre, surement pour nous prévenir de sa position, à moins que ce soit sa technique de drague. J'espèrais secrètement pour elle que ce ne soit pas le cas, sinon : pauvre fille.

Quand nous étions à l'intersection du couloir, leur conversation était devenu audible.

- Vous savez, tout le monde pense que les agents de sécurité font ce métier parce qu'ils ont loupé leur apprentissage de policier. Moi, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai loupé celui de pompier. Le dragua-t-elle.

Comment une gamine de 17 ans pouvait mettre un type pareil à ses pieds ? C'était irréaliste mais comme d'habitude, elle avait relevé le défi et elle avait gagné...

Plus loin, des talons aiguilles tapèrent contre le carrelage. C'était Rosalie.

- Alors Mr Alex. Dit-elle d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle lisait son étiquette. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où ce trouve mon rouge à lèvres !

- Je ne l'ai pas mademoiselle. S'offusca le type. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Évidemment, son petit tour n'avait pas l'effet esconté. Enfin si puisque le but était de le tenir éloigné.

- Je vais l'aider. Me murmura Bella.

La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait aux côté de Rosalie.

- Rose ! Tu n'as toujours pas retrouver ton rouge à lèvres ? La questionna Bella.

- Non, et Alex m'empêche de le chercher ! Dénonça-t-elle le gardien amoureux.

- Bella … Souffla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous le chercher maintenant, ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain ? Rajouta-t-il après s'être recomposé le visage.

- Demain matin, les femmes de ménages seront déjà passé. Tu penses qu'elles vont s'amuser à retrouver la propriétaire qu'un rouge à lèvres perdu ? Demanda-t-elle hypocritement.

Puis le gardien se mit à les aider à chercher un rouge à lèvres inexistant. J'en profitais pour rejoindre le sous-sol. Enfin, sous-sol n'étais pas un terme approprié puisque l'école était décalé. Le rez de chaussé était à hauteur de la porte dans l'entrée principal mais par le porte de derrière, c'était le sous-sol qui permettait de rejoindre la rue puisque le sol avait été creusé.

J'envoyais rapidement un message à Jasper. Il devait mettre la planche en sécurité pendant que nous nous occupions des caméras de surveillance.

_J'y suis. À toi de jouer._

_E _

Deux minutes plus tard, il était déjà là. Donc, je partis récupéré les filles. Je croisa d'abord Tanya qui s'était déjà débarasser de son garde.

- Viens. On va chercher les autres. Lui annonçais-je.

- Non. Me dissouada-t-elle. Je crois qu'elles ont ont pour un moment à se débarasser de ce type. Il vaut mieux qu'on brouille les caméras.

- ça ne servirais plus à rien de les brouiller. Il faut voler les cassettes. Expliquais-je.

Ça tombait bien, j'avais justement besoin de cassette pour pouvoir enregistrer mes preuves.

Mission 1 : Accomplie

* * *

**j'espère que ça vous a plus**

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	13. Masen fait encore des bétises

**Merci pour toute vos reviews**

**Désolé pour le retard, je n'avais pas de connections internet mais je suis de retour.**

**J'ai eu un petit problème avec fanfiction qui ne voulait pas me laisser poster mais apparement, maintenant ça marche !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais satisfait. J'avais de quoi faire chanter le principal, la prof que je haïssais le plus, un moyen de précision sur Alex, et sur Mr anderson, le vigil que Tanya avait dragué. Car si je pouvais faire chanter le proviseur et sa tromperie, je pouvais aussi menacer les deux vigils de ce faire virer pour ne pas avoir fait leur travail.

- On pourrait gouverner le camps ! S'exclama Emmett en se gouiffrant de beignet volé dans la salle des professeurs.

Car oui, les « délinquants » que nous sommes étions privé de bonne chose tel que les beignets, les pizzas, de la télévision, d'internet … de liberté.

- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. Annonçais-je en me levant.

Tous le monde me porta maintenant attention.

- Et si on transformait le camps en camps de vacances et de détente pour nous ? Expliquais-je.

- Un camps de vacances ? Pour nous ? M'interrogea Tanya, perdu.

Pour les Cullens, on pourrait faire en sorte que notre séjour ici soit meilleur. Continuais-je. On nous prive de tous, ici. On pourrait commencer par faire pression pour avoir une télé dans la chambre.

- Et tu comptes faire comment, génie. Tenta de m'empoisonner blondie.

- Avec toutes preuves que l'on a, je suis sûr que le très respectable proviseur ne sera pas contre nous accorder une faveur. Sinon, on expédie direct les fichiers sur la télé du hall. Menaçais-je froidement en parlant des clichés pris par Bella.

Rosalie commença à rire.

- Hhmm, ils doivent être des centaines derrière ce système. Peut-être même des milliers, si ça se trouve toute la population sera avec eux ! Cracha-t-elle. Et nous ? On est combien ? Cinq et demi ? Ajouta-t-elle, emthipathique en fesant référance au cerveau qu'elle me croyait dépourvu.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais l'union fait la force. Rosalie. On est six délinquants plus malin que n'importe qui. Souris-je.

Je leur laissa un silence pour les laisser réfléchir mais même pas deux secondes après mon discourt, Bella s'approcha de moi. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle m'avait suivi sans hésiter. Ou bien voulait-elle peut-être me dire le contraire ?

- Edward, je te suivrais. Annonça-t-elle à ma plus grande joie en prenant de loin mes mains.

Nous n'étions pas trop proche mais cela devait être voulu car quelques secondes encore et Emmett vient poser sa main sur les nôtres.

- Moi aussi. Décréta-t-il.

Puis le reste de la bande vient poser leur mains sur les nôtres. Rosalie avait été la plus réticente mais elle nous avait tout de même suivi.

Nous allions tout de même faire en sorte de ne pas devenir des criminels mais nous nous étions donné pour mission que notre séjour ici ne soit pas un enfer. Il nous fallait attendre notre majorité pour pouvoir quitter le camps. Rosalie et Jasper avaient tous le deux 19 ans mais ils y restaient car ils ne voulaient pas retourner dans le monde des riches, des faux amis. Ils avaient découvert l'amitié avec Emmett, Tanya et Bella. Et ils s'y sentaient comme chez eux. Emmett aussi avait eu 19 ans cette année et il refusait de partir sans Rosalie, il était amoureux. Tanya avait eu 18 ans juste avant mon arrivé mais ses diaboliques parents avaient fait en sorte qu'elle reste sous leurs coupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse un peu. Ils avaient même accès à son compte en banque …

Quant à moi, mon anniversaire avançais à grand pas, j'étais sur le point d'avoir 18ans. Carleile et Esmée m'avait envoyé ici, comme dernier espoir pour me faire revenir dans le droit chemin, mais ils savaient qu'à mes 18 ans je serais libre de partir où bon me semblait. Mais j'avais pris la déscision ne pas partir sans les Cullens et plus particulièrement Bella, qui allait avoir ses 18 ans trois mois après moi.

Lorsque nous aurons tous l'âge de nous en allez, je pense que nous en profitions et surtout que nous resterons soudé.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avions fini par nous mettre d'accord pour garder nos preuves secretes jusqu'à ce que nous pouvions quitter le camps, sauf cas extrême si nous voulions vraiment faire chanter le proviseur. ..ou si Mme Bess me cherchait encore des poux !

- Sorter vos livres à la page 55. Cracha Mme-mon-mari-est-cocu.

Je fis ce qu'elle demandais avec un soupir mais malheuresement pour moi, elle l'entendit.

- Qui a-t-il Mr Cullen ? Me demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

- Écouter Éléonore, moi je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes le dernier cours de la matinée. La renbarais-je pour voir si elle remarquerais l'apparition de son prénom.

Aucun élèves n'étaient sensé connaître les prénoms de leurs professeurs. Ils n'avaient jamais été divulgué.

- Mr Cullen, croyez-vous jouir d'une supériorité face à vos petits camarades ? M'interrogea-t-elle toujours aussi méchament mais cette fois en levant la tête pour me regarder de haut.

- On n'est pas p'tit, m'dame. Se moqua Emmett à son tour.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, jeunes garçons. Tenta-t-elle de terminer la conversation.

- Hommes virils ! La coupais-je en même temps qu'Emmett.

Tous le monde se mit à rire de notre répartie.

- Oui, moi je suis d'accord. Commenta Lauren.

- Mlle Mallory, souhaiter vous aussi que je vous donne la même disserte que ces jeunes hommes ? Lâcha la prof.

- Non, madame. Répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que nous détestions, c'était les dissertation d'éléonore. C'était une vrai corvée de les faire.

- Quand à vous jeunes hommes, je la veux pour huit heures demain matin. Le sujet est : « Le néant. »et elle sera compté dans vos moyennes et corrigé par un de mes collèges, je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez être défavoriser. Nous apprit-elle.

- Le néant ? Comment voulait-elle que nous fassions une dissert pareil ?

- Bien madame. Ce sera à la première heure sur votre bureau. N'ayez crainte ! Me moquais-je comme un bon petit soldat.

Pendant le déjeuné, Emmett se dépécha de manger. C'était la première fois que je le voyais loupé un repas. Mais en plus de loupé le sien, il m'obligea à loupé le mien aussi, bien que « obligé » était un bien grand mot. Je le fesais parce que c'était mon ami. Je pensa aussi à lui rapeler de m'expliquer l'histoire de James mais il m'avait répondu ne pas avoir le temps et une histoire sans que ce soit Emmett qui la raconte n'était pas aussi intéressante.

À midi cinq, il béchait déjà sur sa dissertation tandis que je m'étais installé confortablement sur le fauteuille pour le regarder stresser. C'était assez amusant, il ne cessait pas de taper du pied.

- Oh dommage que vous soyez occupé. Je serais bien allée me détendre avec l'un d'entre vous deux. Me réveilla Tanya alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre en charmante compagnie et de deux fillettes.

Je me leva instentanément.

- Je viens. M'excitais-je comme un gosse.

Pourquoi passer l'après-midi à faire un travail de Mme Bess quand je pourrais passer une meilleure après-midi ?

- C'est vrai ? Dit Tanya choqué et enthousiate.

- Oui, mais avec Bella. Répondis-je devant la mine aussi choqué de Bella.

Elle se dérida très vite.

- Tu veux faire quoi cette après-midi ? Lui intimais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Mmm, j'aurais adoré mais … j'ai cours …. M'apprit-elle incertaine. Et j'ai un contrôle …

- Ce n'est pas grave. La rassurais-je en m'en allant dans la direction du couloir.

Elle me rattrapa avant le bout de ce couloir.

- Edward ? M'appella-t-elle alors que je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Elle se contenta de me prendre la main.

- Tu es sûre ? Lui demandais-je.

Je ne voulais surtout pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit par peur de me perdre. J'avais bien des défauts mais pas celui là.

- Oui. Me sourit-elle.

Le trajet à travers cette horde d'adolescent imature ne fut pas sans encombre. La plupart des filles se retournaient et regardaient de travers Bella lorsqu'elles voyaient nos mains enlacés, surtout la bande de Stanley. Je l'appelais désormais par son nom, dans mes pensées, parce que à mes yeux, elle ne méritait pas une autre appelation. Plusieurs années auparavent, je m'étais fait une liste des appelations.

_Injure pour les ennemies._

Ici, personne n'en fesait vraiment partit mais plusieurs personnes étaient à la limite.

_Nom de famille pour les non-amis, les futurs proies, les « chiants » …_

Plusieurs personnes en avait l'honneur tel que Stanley.

_Prénom pour les gens sympa, les amis, les indics …_

Tels que Emmett, Jasper ...

_Surnom ridicule pour ceux que j'aimais charié et qui fesait parti de ma liste d'amis_

Comme blondie et mandarine

_Et le surnom tout beau_

Pour Bella à qui j'avais ajouté cette catégorie. Dédiée aux personnes que j'aimais vraiment.

Biensur, il y avait des personnes tels que James et Victoria qui ne fesait pas partis de cette liste mais pour moi, ils n'avaient rien a y faire. J'aurais survécus même sans les avoir jamais rencontré.

Lorsque nous fûmes à l'abri des regards, j'entrainais déjà Bella en ville. J'avais une très bonne idée de comment passée l'après-midi, même la soirée si affinités …

Elle ne cessa pas une seconde de me demander ce que je trafiquais mais je ne lui répondit pas, prétextant une surprise. Je m'arrêta devant un mini-supermarché et cela eut le don de ne pas la réjouir.

- On n'a pas d'argent. Tenta-t-elle de me résonner.

Mais pour ce que je compais faire, pas besoin d'argent.

- On n'en a pas besoin. Contre-attaquais-je.

- Ah, ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? M'engueula-t-elle.

Elle ne devait pas savoir la vérité pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas garder un rougissement même si je les trouvais adorables.

- Moi je ne vais rien faire, mais toi oui.

Elle me fixais choqué.

- Non, non, je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec tes magouilles, moi ! Pleurnicha-t-elle comme si elle savait que j'avais déjà gagné.

- Mais tous ce que t'as a faire, c'est d'obtenir le numéro du caissier. J'ai une idée de soirée mais je ne pourrais rien faire tant que je ne l'aurais pas ! Me plaignis-je encore une fois.

Elle souffla avant de partir vers le fameux caissier qui était aussi le propriétaire du mini-marché mais j'avais intentionnelement oublié de le lui préciser. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si je lui demandais de séduire à homme de quarante ans. Celui-ci avait vingt-cinq maximum, aurait-il beau que je n'aurais jamais envoyé ma copine lui parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais les filles étaient souvent attiré par des gens qui gagnaient bien leur vie.

- Bonjour monsieur. Commença ma Bella.

J'allais directement dans le rayon que je voulais, pour prendre une bouteille d'alcool. Mais quand je vis Bella – qui soit-dite en passant, draguait toujours le gars – une nouvelle idée émergea. Il fallait dire que j'étais inspiré en ce moment.

J' étais d'abord entré dans le magasin pour voler une bouteille mais j'avais maintenant une bien meilleure idée alors cette fois-ci, je me dirigeais vers la caisse avec les bras chargés d'alcool en tout genre.

- Pièce d'identité, s'il vous plaît. Me demanda-t-il.

Alors, de un, il draguait ma copine et de deux, il n'était même pas capable de me laisser payer sans se la fermer !

Je m'étais, heureusement, préparer à ce genre de situation alors je sortis ma fausse pièce d'identité qui indiquait que j'avais dix-neuf ans. Je me l'étais fait faire par une de mes connaissance qui me devait un service, je l'avais défendu dans une bagarre de rue et je l'avais aussi surement empêcher de finir dans un faussé. Habituellement, je n'utilisais cette carte que pour acheter des magazines pornos ou pour entrer dans une boîte de nuit.

- Mademoiselle. Draguais-je à mon tour Bella sous les yeux du type qui vérifiait ma carte.

Elle n'était pas censé me connaître et je n'étais pas censé la connaître.

- Jeune homme. Répondit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu, en mordant sa lèvre et se balançant de gauche à droite comme si elle était interesser par moi.

Le caissier sortit de sa comtenplation immédiatement, il me passa mes articles à une vitesse qui signifiait clairement « bon, c'est bon. Casse-toi maintenant. Cette meuf, elle est à moi ! »

- Tu me donnes ton numéro. Demanda Bella alors que je sortais du magasin avec un sourire en coin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bella arriva enfin au détours de la ruelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était collant ce type. Confirma-t-elle avec une expression de dégoût.

Je souriais intérieurement.

- Tu as son numéro ? L'interrogeai-je.

Elle me le tendit.

D'abord, on s'occupe de l'amant d'éléonore et ensuite toi, voleur de petites-amies. Pensais-je en me répétant mentalement mon plan diabolique.

Mais avant, Bella.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**REVIEW = TEASER **


	14. Les jeunes et l'alcool

**Coucou !**

**Alors, merci aux reviewteuses et à celira3789, ma béta, pour m'avoir corriger.**

**Bonne lecture ...**

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V Edward**

– Viens ! Incitais-je Bella à me suivre dans un coin de la forêt isolée.

Et elle me suivit une nouvelle fois sans poser de question. Je pensais qu'elle me faisait confiance, après tout elle avait séché les cours pour venir avec moi.

Puis elle s'arrêta soudainement.

– C'est là ... que tu comptes m'emmener pour … me tuer ? S'inquiéta-t-elle faussement.

– Cesse de dire des âneries. La réprimandais-je.

Nous nous assîmes sur un rondin de bois et Bella sembla finalement se décider au bout de dix minutes, à boire une bière.

– Tu peux m'en passer une autre ? Me demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois en désignant une canette.

Je lui en tendis une nouvelle.

– Alors Edward, je te préviens je veux des réponses. Ne tourne pas autour du pot sinon ça va mal finir, espèce de délinquant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en couterait de ne pas obéir à la fille d'un shérif ! Me menaça-t-elle.

– Et si je tentais, tu me feras quoi ? L'interrogeais-je complètement bourré mais je comprenais bien le double sens de la phrase.

– Je ne sais pas, surement quelque chose que tu détesterais. Admit-elle, songeuse.

– Ça risque d'être dur à trouver. Répondis-je.

Et c'était vrai, je pense que j'aimerais n'importe quoi qui vienne de la part de Bella.

– Alors dis-moi, si tu veux tu peux même me faire une démonstration. La taquinais-je.

– Je t'en ferais une quand j'aurais trouvé le bon sacrilège. M'expliqua-t-elle. Mais je veux bien te faire quelques propositions !

– Je t'écoute.

– Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait à un type comme toi, qui plus est hétéros d'avoir le numéro d'un mec ? Non ! T'es gay ? C'est ça ? Délira-t-elle.

Je recrachais immédiatement ma bière.

– Non mais ça va pas ! Criais-je. J'aime bien trop les femmes pour ça. Admis-je plus bas.

– Oh, tu sais. Il n'y a absolument aucune honte à l'être... Continua-t-elle.

– Bella, je te jure que je ne suis pas gay. Promis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Prouve-le. Me défia-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Prouve-moi que tu es bien hétéro ! Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est que t'es gay. M'expliqua-t-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

– Ici ? Demandais-je comme un idiot en regardant autour de moi.

L'endroit ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Mais alors pas du tout.

– Pourquoi pas ? T'as peur ? Toucha-t-elle mon égo.

Elle ne devait vraiment pas tenir l'alcool.

– C'est pas ça ... Admis-je. Mais ce sera notre première fois et ... Expliquais-je en désignant la forêt.

Elle me remercierait une fois sobre et je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette ce qu'il se passerait entre nous. C'était important pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que la première fois que nous coucherons ensemble, ce soit dans une forêt.

Elle allait me devoir une fière chandelle !

Mais elle ne sembla pas convaincue par mes arguments.

– Écoute, je te prouverais que je suis hétéro quand tu seras sobre si tu le veux toujours. Promis-je.

– Marché conclu. Conclut-elle comme une femme d'affaire au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle commença à essayer de refermer les boutons qu'elle avait retire de sa chemise. Mais je continuais à me retenir de regarder dans cette direction.

– Tu peux m'aider. T'as l'air moins saoul. Évasa-t-elle.

Je cru avoir mal entendu mais non, elle voulait que je lui donne un coup de main pour refermer sa chemise. Alors en avalant difficilement ma salive, je me promis de rester concentrer sur ma tâche. Mais ce fut peine perdu quand mes mains arrivèrent à son corsage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la mâter. J'avais adoré la vue. Ses seins étaient très claires, laiteux et en bonne proportion pour moi.

Elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Elle avait fermé les yeux et je me disais mentalement que je pouvais profiter de la vue puisque lorsque nous redeviendrons sobre aucun de nous deux ne s'en souviendra.

– Tu arrives ? M'interrogea-t-elle ce qui eut le don de me concentrer sur le dernier bouton.

– Oui. Répliquais-je. Ça te dirait d'aller boire au chaud ?

Elle fit signe que oui. Je pris aussi bien les boissons vides que les pleines. Monsieur le directeur allait avoir une petite surprise.

Par chance, nous ne croisâmes personne puisque c'était une heure de cours. Les professeurs et les élèves étaient en classe et les fonctionnaires travaillaient dans leur bureau.

Je regardai discrètement – le plus discrètement et idiotement possible qu'une personne saoule le faisait- par la fenêtre du directeur. Aucune trace de lui.

– Couvre mes arrières. Ordonnais-je à Bella alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

– Mais oui, tu as un très beau derrière. Répondit-elle en souriant.

À l'évidence, elle n'avait pas compris. Je soufflais.

– Passe. Dis-je en lui montrant la fenêtre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand mais un sourire s'afficha. Apparemment, Bella était joueuse quand elle était saoule.

Je dus lui faire la courte échelle pour qu'elle passe enfin par cette fenêtre et son atterrissage ne fut pas aisé. Puis, ce fus mon tour et j'atterris de la même façon que Bella, en dégringolant et en me cassant la figure. À tous les coups, j'allais avoir une bosse contrairement à elle qui avait l'air indemne.

– Tu crois qu'ils étaient où quand ils l'ont fait ? Me demanda-t-elle en parlant de Mme Bess, Mr Bru et la chose.

– J'en sais trop rien. Pourquoi ? Répondis-je

– Bah, pour pas que je m'assois à cette endroit. Me regarda-t-elle comme si j'étais un demeuré.

Je compris immédiatement.

– Heureusement que je n'ai encore touché à rien. Dis-je fièrement. Ils ont pu le faire n'importe où.

– Le bureau, l'étagère, son siège … énuméra-t-elle.

– Pas son siège, tu n'imagines pas le prix que ça vaux ces machins là ! La coupais-je.

– Tu crois ?

– Attends, si ça se trouve, ils l'ont fait sur les sièges où les gens doivent s'assoir... la coupais-je de nouveau.

Elle me regarda effarer.

– Quand même pas. Tu crois ?

– Je crois qu'ils s'en fichent. Et quand je pense que j'étais assis là, il y a pas longtemps. Expliquais-je horriblement.

Je commençais à faire le tour du propriétaire. La pièce était simple, comme je l'avais vu la dernière fois. Un bureau, deux chaises, un fauteuil et des étagères. Mais cette fois-ci j'allais avoir le loisir de fouiller dans ces affaires.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

– Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, je m'assois. Annonçais-je en me posant sur le fauteuil du grand patron.

– Moi, je ne prends pas le risque de m'asseoir sur une de ces chaises. Refusa-t-elle.

Je croyais qu'elle allait rester debout mais apparemment pas puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Son dos était totalement collé contre mon torse et son odeur avait envahi mes narines alors, je l'ai reniflé sans complexe. Mes mains virent autour de sa taille et elle dut apprécier car ses mains rejoignirent les miennes.

– En faite, les autres t'ont dit ce qui est arrivé à James ? Pour qu'il arrive ici, je veux dire. L'interrogeais-je.

– Oui. Évasa-t-elle avant de répondre. Quand il avait cinq ans, ses parents ont commencé à se disputer. C'était le divorce assuré. C'est sa mère qui l'a récupéré. Son père est parti sans lui donner de nouvelle depuis. Il avait toujours eu un lien plus fort avec lui qu'avec sa mère, même si elle a toujours essayé de se faire porter dans son cœur. Mais plus les années passaient et plus il voulait s'en aller comme son père. Il est parti de chez lui à quinze ans avec une seule valise et des provisions qu'il avait volé dans le frigo. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a eu seize ans mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour passer son permis. Alors un jour, il a rencontré Victoria. Ils ont commencé à voler et braqué les plus faibles, puis quand ils ont eu assez d'argent, ils se sont achetés un van. Ils ont essayé de passer la frontière mexicaine mais la photo de James avait déjà été transmise. Quand il est rentré chez sa mère, elle n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. Il était bien trop fort et mesquin. Alors, elle l'a emmené ici, pour qu'il soit suivi ... par des gens compétents. Dans son cas, il est coincé ici jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans.

Même après avoir entendu l'histoire de James, je ne pouvais pas ressentir de la sympathie pour lui. La seule personne que je plaignais était sa mère, elle devrait souffrir le martyr de voir ce que son fils unique était devenu.

– C'est triste. Conclus-je en parlant de sa mère.

– Oui, je trouve aussi. Répondit-elle.

Mais je ne savais pas si elle parlait de la mère ou du fils, mais sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mes lèvres vinrent rejoindre les siennes. Comme toujours, notre baiser était passionné. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces s'accrochèrent aux miennes et ne semblèrent pas vouloir les lâcher. Et, comme pour confirmer ma théorie, sa main droite trouva place dans mes cheveux. Quand à moi, mes mains voyagèrent de sa chevelure jusqu'à ses reins. Elle sembla apprécier puisqu'elle vint se coller plus à moi ...

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. L'air commença à me manquer et ma tête a tourner. L'alcool ne devait pas arranger les choses et je n'imaginais même pas l'état de Bella : j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas habituée à l'alcool.

Lorsque je me recula pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle eut l'air perdue. Mais cela était-il dû à notre baiser, à l'alcool ou aux deux ?

– Alors, voyons voir ce que cache notre gentil directeur. Annonçais-je en ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau, pour "allégé" l'atmosphère.

J'avais libéré une de mes mains de ceux de Bella et elle s'était contentée de tenir plus fort mon autre main jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle se resserve une bière. Elle eut même la décence de m'en ouvrir une.

Le premier tiroir contenait, à ma plus grande déception des papiers. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder de quoi il s'agissait que je refermai le tiroir.

Le deuxième tiroir contenait, à ma plus grande ignorance, un tiroir vide.

Tandis que le troisième tiroir contenait, à la plus grande joie de Bella, des chocolats et des bonbons cachés qu'elle s'empressa de dévorer.

Quand au dernier tiroir, il contenait, à ma plus grande surprise, une brosse à dents et des affaires de toilettes. Décidément, ce type était très bizarre.

Ma bière était finie alors, j'en pris une autre en laissant bien en évidence la bouteille vide sur le bureau. Puis, je sortis les autres que nous avions bu dans le parc, et je les mis avec sur le bureau.

– On va se faire tuer. Constata Bella.

– Mais non ma belle, comment tu veux qu'ils sachent que c'est nous ? Rigolais-je en l'embrassant avidement.

– Ils sont peut-être moins bête qu'ils en ont l'air ! Continua-t-elle de m'embrasser.

– Mmm, mais on peut peut-être en profiter pendant qu'on est ici. Prétendais-je en me levant alors que Bella ne sembla pas de cet avis mais je fus plus fort qu'elle.

J'ouvris un des tiroirs fermé qui se trouvait contre le mur. J'étais dans la lettre F donc, je partis plus loin dans les M. Mon dossier était le troisième, derrière Arnold Mater et Cyntia Mills. Il était vraiment rempli, plus que je ne le soupçonnais.

_Envoie dans un camps pour enfant turbulent en 2000 pendant deux mois_

_Vols répéter en 2006 et 2007_

_Demande d'assistante sociale en 2005 _

_Renvoie temporaire de 3 jours en 2006 pour tricherie_

_Renvoie temporaire d'une semaine en 2007 pour insulte à l'égard d'un professeur._

_Renvoie définitif en 2008 pour bagarre _

_Renvoie de deux semaines en 2008 pour avoir cassé le nez d'un camarade de son nouvel établissement._

_Redemande d'une éducatrice suite à la démission de la première_

_Responsable de la dépression de deux de ses professeurs de lycée_

_Fumeurs, peut-être drogué_

NON MAIS JE REVE ! Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais fait et je ne suis pas un drogué ! J'étais maintenant sûr que mes parents avaient donnés les informations qu'ils croyaient détenir mais il y avait plein de choses que je n'avais pas fait comme ces vols en 2006 et 2007. Il m'était arrivé de voler plusieurs fois mais je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre. Carlisle avait juste cru que j'avais volé la dizaine de paquet de clope qu'il avait trouvé dans ma chambre alors qu'il me croyait non-fumeur. Ça avait été un choc pour lui de l'apprendre mais je jure avoir payé ces paquets.

D'un autre côté, j'étais content que la plupart des choses que j'avais fait, n'étaient pas consignées dans ce classeur.

Cette fois, ce fus moi qui m'assis sur les genoux de Bella – d'une Bella qui continuais de boire – mais je n'y mis pas tout mon poids.

– Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Me questionna-t-elle en commençant à me masser les épaules alors que je reprenais une bière.

Je ne voyais plus claire, je ne pensais même plus normalement et j'avais une envie irrésistible de faire la fête ! C'était officiel, j'étais aussi saoul que Bella.

– Dommage que je sais qu'ils l'ont fait ici parce que sinon, je me serais fait un plaisir de faire ça avec toi, ici sur le bureau. On l'aurait nargué ! Mais, mon p'tit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit.

Elle me fit son plus grand sourire.

– Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça ici. Je suis sûre que les filles vont nous laisser la chambre pour la soirée. Me contredit-elle d'une voix super sexy.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je me lève mais Bella ne tenait pas aussi bien sur ses pieds alors, elle vacilla. Heureusement, je la rattrapais.

– Va sur mon dos. Lui demandais-je gentillement en me retournant.

– à trois. Expliqua-t-elle.

Je commençais le compte à rebours.

– Un, trois, deux …

Et elle grimpa sur mon dos. Nous rigolions comme jamais, je commençais même à avoir mal à l'abdomen.

Puis, j'ouvris la porte. Nos rires disparurent très rapidement quand nous vîmes le proviseur qui s'était arrêté au plein milieu du couloir. Mais moi, je m'arrêtais de rire quand je vis le sourire d'Esmée disparaître à vitesse grand V et le visage horrifié de Carlisle.

- T'avais raison, on est mort. Chuchotais-je à Bella qui avait caché sa tête derrière la mienne.

_**

* * *

**_

**Et voilà !**

**Encore un chapitre qui s'achève.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Et n'oubliez pas,**

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	15. Il est tant de changer

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Alors voilà le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps

**Chapitre : Il est tant de changer**

**P.O.V Edward**

- Vous contrôlez la situation ? Répéta Carleile, les paroles qu'avait prononcé le proviseur avant de nous voir.

- écouter monsieur. Nous l'avons sous-estimez. Il a eu un accrochage avec certain de ses professeurs mais ça s'arrêtait là. En ce moment, nous avons eu à nous occupé d'un de ses camarades rebélé. Expliqua Mr Bru.

Il parlait de James et de la grève que nous lui avons conseillé de faire. Conseillé, pas obligé. Après tout, il aurait toujours pu ne pas accepter. Il aurait risquer quoi ? Que l'ont divulgue des dossiers sur lui.

J'étais resté debout en retrait depuis le début tandis que mon père fesait des aller-retours devant moi. Esmée s'était assise sur une des chaises sur lesquelles Mr et Mme avait du avoir une – ou plusieurs- relation sexuelle. Il avait obligé Bella à attendre dehors prétextant qu'elle ne fesait pas partis de la famille Masen.

- Je vais voir Bella. Annonçais-je au bout d'une demi-heure de débat mouvementé sous le regard ahuri de tous.

- Edward, reste ici ! Siffla Carleile..

- Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'y obligé ? Rigolais-je en m'en allant voir ma Belle

Elle était dans la salle d'attente et avait la tête posé contre le mur tandis qu'elle était assise. Ses yeux étaient fermé. Elle avait toujours été une personne calme et j'aimais cette partis d'elle. La plupart des filles étaient de vrais piles électriques qu'il faut être derrière toute la journée comme avec les enfants... sauf que c'était moins adorable qu'un gosse.

- J'ai envie de vomir, Edward. M'annonça-t-elle alors que je m'approchais d'elle.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention et j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle en remplaçant le mur par mon torse. Elle ronronnait presque de bien-être. Je fermais les yeux à mon tour. Je trouvais cette sensation très agréable et Bella était la seule qui pouvait me la faire ressentir. Je voulais faire en sorte de la garder toujours auprès de moi pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Et comme pour me contredire, la porte du proviseur s'ouvrit.

- Edward ! M'appella mon père. Il faut qu'on parle.

Je voulus le défier, l'humilier et lui faire comprendre que je préférais être avec Bella qu'avec lui. Mais sa petite main fit une pression sur la mienne. Le sens de ce geste ne fut pas difficile a comprendre. Elle avait perdu sa mère et son père l'avait abandonnée. Elle n'avait plus les deux piliers les plus stables de sa vie.

- Je viens. Annonçais-je sans l'once d'une voix déplacer.

Mon père se tenait toujours comme un i, on pouvait bien voir la colère et la déception l'habiter. Ma mère, quand à elle, était aux côté de mon père.

- Tu vois, il a fait des progrets. Il ne nous a pas répondu. Tu devrais le prendre en considération …Me défendit-elle en chuchotant, croyant que je ne l'entendais pas.

Je soupçonnais Esmée de m'avoir éviter les pires trucs que mon père voulait me faire faire – pour moi, cela n'aurait faire aucune différence. Je serais partis quelques jours chez un pote , sans les prévenir. Ça leur aurait fait les pieds !

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je n'aurais même pas eu toutes ces idées en tête. Je préférais les réglés de tête à tête, être confronter à lui pour pouvoir enfin subir les conséquences de mes actes. J'avais grandi, d'adolescent trop gâtée et ingrat, j'étais passé à quelqu'un de sérieux – aussi sérieux que je puisse l'être du moins.

Mais je voulais surtout me racheter pour Bella. Il étais inconcevable pour moi, qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi pour une simple erreur de jeunesse. J'étais tous de même rassuré de l'avoir rencontrer dans un camps pour délinquants parce que je m'imaginais mal renoncer à toutes mes anneries, surtout que j'en avais déjà de prête et que je mettrais en application après avoir réglé le problème « Maman et papa Masen ».

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi. M'incendia-t-il en oubliant que j'étais ivre.

J'allais devoir contrôler mon adrénaline, je ne pense pas que de mettre une baigne à mon père soit une excellente idée pour garder ma Bella qui avait, en quelque sorte, perdu le sien.

- Je pensais que tu grandirais ici, que tu aurais à faire à plus forte que toi, que tu veuilles enfin rentrer à la maison... mais apparemment pas. Tu as même l'air de bien t'amuser …. M'engueula-t-il.

- J'ai grandi ! Le coupais-je. Et si je m'amuse ou pas ne te regarde pas !

- Écoute moi bien, Edward. Leva-t-il la voix. On sait tous comment tu ais et je t'interdis de faire honte aux Masen pour pouvoir t'amuser, alors s'il-te-plait ne te fais pas toute les filles du coin. Quand on t'a emmener ici, tu t'étais déjà fait une amie et maintenant, on te vois avec une autre fille. Tu t'en es fait combien depuis ton …

Son discours fut interrompu par le coup que je lui assena dans la mâchoire. PERSONNE n'a le droit de parler de Bella comme une fille de plus ! Même pas mes proches car désormais elle en faisait partie, du moins pour moi. Et tous les Cullens aussi, ils étaient désormais important pour moi.

Papa Masen n'avait vraiment pas l'air content, il me dévisageait vraiment mais il ne fit rien car ma mère s'était déjà précipiter vers lui.

- Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il a fait des progrets ? Mais tu plaisantes Esmée, c'est encore pire. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit auparavant !

Esmée me regarda elle aussi avec une certaine déception. J'imagine que c'était le moment où j'avais perdu mes parents pour toujours.

O...O

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda Emmett lors d'une réunion de famille Cullen, nocturnes.

J'étais sobre depuis plusieurs heures déjà et ma capacité de réflexion commençais à réapparaître. Cette fois-ci, le sujet du débat était « Comment expulser Mr Masen d'ici pour pouvoir continuer nos bêtises en paix ? » Carleile avait décidé, après un long discours d'Esmée, de s'installer ici en tant que médecin mais je savais que la vérité était qu'il était là pour me surveiller.

- On peut lui faire croire que je vis un enfer, comme ça il sera peut-être satisfait et il s'en ira … Proposais-je.

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant que t'es pas notre pote ? S'exclama Tanya.

- Bah … j'ai pas trop le choix …. Expliquais-je.

- Edward, ton idée, elle est nul. Ils te connaissent, ils ne voudront jamais croire que tu n'as pas d'amis... Rigola Tanya.

- Elle a raison. Confirma Bella. Ils nous ont vus ensembles. Il ne sont pas idiots à ce point.

Rosalie n'avait toujours rien dit et Jasper non-plus mais je n'étais pas sûr de les avoir de mon côté puisse que leurs parents ne leurs avaient jamais porté attention alors que moi, je voulais virer les miens alors qu'ils voulaient certainement prendre soin de moi.

- On n'a cas leur montrer que tes la racailles du camps, que tous le monde te respectent et que t'es pote avec tous le monde. Et comme ça, ils comprendront qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en prendre aux Cullens. Annonça Emmett.

- Mauvaise idée, il enlèveront Edward du camps si ça devait ce passer comme ça. Le contredit Bella.

Elle avait le don de trouver les trucs qui clochaient dans nos plans, un peu comme moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Mlle Cullen-je-suis-un-génie ? Se vexa Emmett.

- C'est simple. Tu leurs montre que tu commences à changer et tu trouves une bonne explication pour le coup que tu lui a mis. Trouva-t-elle la solution aux problèmes.

En plus, je n'avais pas besoin d'une bonne explication puisse que j'avais déjà une bonne raison mais la première parte de sa phrase me paraissais plus compliqué : comme leurs montrer que je commence à changer mais que le changement n'est pas encore terminé, puisse que c'était le cas mais je ne pensais pas que Carleile le voit de cette œil.

J'étais décider à suivre le plan de Bella.

O...O

Les jours suivants, les cours continuèrent et je voyais mon père de temps à autre. Il trainait dans le coin et je m'étais tenu à carreaux pour le moment. Les autres m'avaient aidé mais je voyais bien que ça ne suffisait pas, il ne me fesait plus confiance et je l'avais bien mériter. Bella continuait de me soutenir, elle savait le mal que ça pouvait faire de perdre des parents et je commençais à le comprendre maintenant. D'ailleurs depuis que Mr Bru avait contacté son père, ce dernier n'avait pas fait de crise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bella ne laissait rien transparaitre mais j'étais sûre que cela l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le laissait apparaître... mais d'un autre côté, elle était habitué à l'absence de son père depuis son enfance ...

- C'est dur … Chuchotais-je pour moi même.

Mais Bella dû l'entendre alors que nous étions en cours de biologie.

- Je sais, mais ils te pardonneront quand ils verront la personne gentille et aimable que tu es devenu. Répondit-elle.

J'étais aimable et gentille avec elle et peut-être les Cullens mais avec personne d'autre. Elle voyait ça en moi parce que je la chouchoutais vraiment.

- C'est pas ça, c'est dur de ne pas faire d'âneries. Expliquais-je.

Je n'avais même pas appelé le type du supermarché !

- Ah ! Termina-t-elle.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Si tu veux, on peux en faire une ce soir. Répliqua-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise avant de ce couper avec le scalpel tandis qu'elle avait le courage de disséquer la grenouille qui me narguait.

Le sang commençait légèrement à jaillir, ce n'était pas une blessure profonde mais Bella avait l'air de « tanguer » alors que j'essuyais déjà le liquide rouge.

Soudain, j'eus une idée que j'aurais qualifiée de brillante si mon paternel n'était pas censé être à l'infirmerie. Il était tout de même étrange qu'il est laissé son super job de médecin pour être médecin à temps partiel dans un centre tel que celui-ci. Il aurait d'ailleurs voulu que je devienne médecin à mon tour mais moi, je me voyais plutôt dans un bar miteux à jouer du piano. J'avais toujours aimé faire de la musique et je ne me voyais pas passer mon temps aux urgence de l'hôpital du coin à supporter sans arrêt de voir des gens maladif, alors que je pourrais être tranquillement être installer à pratiquer mon passe-temps favoris et rémunéré : payer à ne rien faire ou presque.

Cependant, cette passion c'était retrouvé à la place numéro 2 dans mon top 10. Passer du temps avec Bella était devenu bien plus important même si je ne lui montrais pas l'affection particulière que j'avais pour elle. Elle devait en connaître une partie mais pas le tout. Elle était devenue bien plus importante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Car oui, quand je l'avais vu, son physique m'avait immédiatement plu. Je n'avais pensé qu'à m'amuser un peu. Mais quand je lui avais parlé pour la première fois, sa voix m'avait aussi hypnotisé. J'avais alors voulu qu'elle devienne mon amie, même beaucoup plus qu'une amie. Mais plus je la connaissais, plus elle avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Je ne voulais plus seulement une aventure avec elle, je voulais qu'elle soit mon amie, ma confidente, ma petite-amie …

- Mr Masen, emmener donc Mlle Swan à l'infirmerie. Me réveilla Mr Vanner.

Ainsi, il avait eu la même idée que moi mais lui, la présence du docteur Masen ne le dérangeait pas mais j'étais prêt à supporter ce médecin pathétiquement ennuyeux pour Bella.

- ça va ? Demandais-je à Bella à peine sortit du labo.

Elle me sourit faiblement.

-Moi, ça va mais toi ? Si tu ne veux pas le voir, t'es pas obligé de venir …

- C'était exactement Bella, ça. Toujours à s'inquiété des autres alors que c'était elle qui avait le plus besoin d'attention.

- Bella ! La coupais-je. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être dans une salle seul avec lui si c'est pour ton bien. Expliquai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Elle me réembrassa.

- Hum Hum ! Nous interrompit l'horrible voix d'une pionne sévère. Les attentions corporels sont interdit ici, vous devriez le savoir, jeunes gens. Continua-t-elle en nous donnant nos deux heures de colles.

J'avais quand même eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été surpris par mon père mais j'étais tous de même gênée vis à vis de Bella. Elle avait elle aussi récolter deux heures de colles et j'espérais secrètement que nous soyons enfermé seuls dans la même pièce pendant ses deux heures.

-Retourner en cours maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous recolle. Siffla-t-elle.

Pourquoi tous le monde ici n'était pas aimable. La politesse n'est-elle pas une des premières choses que l'on apprend ?

- En fait, Bella doit voir un médecin. Répondis-je.

- à cause des TP en bio. Ajoutais-je alors qu'elle n'était pas convaincu.

- Elle n'avais pas l'air malade quand je suis arrivé ! Contra-t-elle.

Décidément, elle n'allait pas vouloir nous laisser passer.

- ça va aller Jane, je m'occupe d'eux. Nous sauva la voix de mon père.

La surveillante ne dit rien et sembla complètement pendu à cette basket, et elle s'en alla sans un mot mais avec un regard noir pour moi et Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, fiston ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Au moins, j'étais encore son fiston.

- Bella ne se sent pas bien. Résumais-je.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, tu peux retourner en cours. Affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

Mais je ne bougeais pas alors, il me fit un signe de tête du genre « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je ne comprends pas ! »

- Je reste avec elle. Annonçais-je d'une voix dure.

Le mystère restait de savoir comment il allait interprété ça.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bien ? **

**Personnelement, je n'en suis pas très fière**

**N'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER**


	16. Les jeux continuent malgré tous

** Voilà la suite ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Je vous attends en bas de page ...**

* * *

Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps

**Chapitre : Les jeux continuent malgré tout**

**P.O.V Edward**

- Bon, si tu étais un petit commerçant qui fait ces débuts, qu'est-ce que serait le pire qui puisse t'arriver ? Répéta Emmett en réfléchisant aux paroles que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt..

Je resouffla une fois, il ne voulais vraiment pas prendre en compte mon idée.

- Je sais déjà par quoi je vais commençer. Réannonçais-je.

Il n'y avait que moi, Jasper et Emmett. Les autres étaient je ne sais où.

- Bah … on n'a cas faire à ta manière, de toute façon je n'ai pas mieux à proposer. Nous on va lui apprendre ce que ça coute de vouloir te piquer ta petite-amie, parole d'un Cullen. Promit-il à ma plus grande joie.

- Bon, vous voulez commencer par quoi ? Lui apprendre qu'il va avoir une énorme commande au nom d'un festin payés par le camps ou qu'il va y avoir une rupture de stock ? Leur demandais-je diaboliquement.

- Commencer par la rupture de stock sinon ce type va appeler son vrai fournisseur. Nous suggéra Jasper.

Je commençais à pianoter le numéro que Bella avait obtenu puis, j'attendis que les tonalités fissent place à la voix de l'épicier.

- Bonjour « prestige vente » à l'appareil. Récitais-je tel un automate.

- Oui. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Nous vous contactons pour vous annoncer que nous sommes en indisponibilité de stock durant …

Au fil de ma phrase, je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose importante : si je l'empêchais d'avoir sa commande, je privais tous le camps de la bonne nourriture tant attendu que nous attendions tous. Et je préférais faire une fleur à ce type que de nous privés d'un super repas, surtout que je préparais une surprise à Bella.

- les 2 prochains jours. Terminais-je.

J'entendis même le type souffler à travers le téléphone.

- Nous sommes terriblement navré de ce petit contretemps et nous souhaitons vous offrir ainsi qu'à tous nos clients une réduction de 25 % sur votre prochaine commande. Continuais-je avec une voix très professionnelle.

- Et bien, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je vous ferais prochainement part de cette commande. Répondit-il, insoucient, mais j'étais sur qu'il était en train de sauter au plafond.

Il allait être déçu quand il apprendrait que toute cette histoire n'est que du pipot...

Puis, je raccrochais.

Les rires de Jasper et Emmett retentir instentanément, ne pouvant pas être contenu plus longtemps. Ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

- Nan, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Demanda soudain Emmett.

J'avais conscience que c'était une question réthorique mais je répondit tout de même.

- Ce que vous fesiez avant de me connaître. Répondis-je mais assez bas pour qu'ils ne puissent pas m'entendre. Enfin, en théorie.

- Bon ? Tu appelles quand l'épicier ? C'est pas que j'ai faim mais un peu quand même … continua Emmett, toujours obsédé par le besoin de manger.

- Pas maintenant, il n'est pas idiot. Je l'appelerais dans quelques heures mais avant j'ai espagnol et toi aussi Emmett. Annonçais-je.

- Oh oui. S'éclaira-t-il soudain mais d'un façon péjorative. Tu as terminé ta rédaction sur le néant ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, un sourire malfesant apparut sur mon visage.

- Oui. Me contentis-je de répondre d'une manière énigmatique.

J'entendis Jasper pouffer comme jamais.

- Ah ouais ? Le grand Edward Masen, charmeur de ces dames et pire cauchemars des plus de 20 ans, a fait une stupide rédaction ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Et en plus, ce n'est pas pour mettre Bella dans son lit ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle n'est pas dans la même classe que nous. Le coupa Emmett mais malheureusement cela ne me rendit pas service.

- Bella aime les mauvais garçons. Le contredit Jasper comme si je n'étais pas là. Trève de plaisanterie, montre voir. Termina-t-il sans l'onde d'un rire mais au contraire avec un visage sérieux et une voix froide et professionnelle.

Je pris mon sac puis, je me dirigea vers la sortie.

- De toute façon, tu vas avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose à lire. Répondis-je, toujours énigmatiquement, en sortant de la chambre.

Mme Bess allait être verte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais assis sur la chaise habituelle que j'utilisais dans cette salle. Les élèves ne furent pas long a arriver, ils avaient bien trop peur d'arriver en retard et de se faire coller. Et comme d'habitude, j'eus une autre idée capable de dévoiler les cheveux gris d'Eléonore. D'aurenavent, j'allais mettre un point d'honneur à arriver en retard à chacun de ses – ennuyeux- cours. Je me souris encore plus quand je réalisais que Bella n'avait pas de cours à ce moment de la journée. Je sentais que j'allais passer de super quart d'heure avec elle et que je n'allais absolument pas penser à Eléonore pendant ce temps là !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire sourire à ce point, Mr Masen ? Tenta de me narger l'amante de Mr Bru.

Ce qui me fit sourire encore plus.

- Oh rien, Mme. Je pensais juste à mon week-end. Lui mentis-je.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage lors qu'elle me répondit.

- Et bien ne révasser pas trop, vous risquer d'être déçu … J'ai entendu dire que vous père était ici … Continua-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de finir sa phrase.

Le cours commença et elle reprit sa place derrière le bureau et commença son blablatage. Quand à moi, je sortis une copie double pour faire ma rédaction, je commença par inscrire mon prénom, mon nom et ma classe en haut à gauche. Et au milieu du haut de la feuille, j'écrivis « Rédaction sur le néant demander par Eléonore ». Elle avait horreur d'être appelée Eléonore et je n'étais pas sensé connaître son prénom. Puis, je traçais deux traits horizontal de trois carreaux d'écart. Puis un dernier trait qui forma une case pour inscrire ma note. Le reste devait servir pour mon appréciation, qui j'étais sur, n'allait pas plaire à mon père.

- Hey ! Ralla Emmett alors que je lui piquais sa trousse.

Mais je ne m'en soucia pas. Ma trousse ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un ciseau – dont je rêvais de la planter dans le front de Mme Bess -, une colle et du scootch – dont je rêvais de m'en servir pour lui faire fermer son plapait – un crayon rouge – qui me servait à rédiger mes contrôle pour l'obliger à changer de crayon lorsqu'elle corrigeait mon devoir –, un crayon à papier – pour faire semblant de travailler, et un crayon plume – je n'étais pas un sauvage quand même !

Je trouva un super crayon flash, rose bonbon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Emmett se traiballait avaec un crayon de fille mais dans mon cas, il était parfait : fluo et flash, d'une couleur pas commode et inabituelle. Je m'en servis pour écrire « Le néant, c'est ça » en plein milieu de ma feuille.

Quand j'eus finis mon oeuvre. Je reportais mon attention sur le cours et je fus surpris de voir ce qui de passait. Ma bonne humeur était en train de s'évaporer à vitesse grand V.

- … donc voilà, Mr Masen est arrivé. Je pensais qu'il allait avoir plus de retard mais c'est un homme très ponctuel. Débita la prof.

Évidemment, elle ne parlait pas de moi.

- Je suis heureux que vous me fassiez cette faveur. La charma mon père.

Dégoutant. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : sortir mon portable et filmer cette scéance collectif de drague pour le montrer à ma mère mais quelque chose me disait que si je sortais mon portable maintenant, je n'étais pas près de le revoir avec Carleile qui j'en étais sur, allait garder un oeil sur moi. De plus, j'imaginais assez bien que cette fois, ce ne serai pas dans le bureau du principal que je devrais aller le récupérer.

Je comprenais maintenant le sourire qu'elle avait eu quelques instant plus tôt et le fait qu'elle n'est pas ramassé ma rédac. Elle voulait le faire devant mon père.

Bizarrement, cela ne me fit pas l'effet que j'aurais dû avoir. Mais l'inverse. Mme Bess me faisait maintenant un grand sourire maquiavélique, mais celui que je lui rendit était beaucoup plus inquiétant.

- Alors madame, vous ne ramassez pas ma punition ? La cherchais-je.

Je pus apercevoir mon père, il eu l'air décontenancé mais il se reprit bien vite. Il n'était donc pas au courant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas vous inquiété Mr Cullen, je n'allais pas l'oublier. Me répondit-elle sournoisement.

- Non, mais c'était pour être sûr, Mme. La contrais-je, tous sourire en faignant l'élève model.

Elle fronça les sourcils, je pouvais maintenant dire qu'elle savait que quelque chose se tramait et que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

- t bien donnez la moi, dans ce cas. Nous demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aussi à Emmett.

Je lui la remis, toujours avec un sourire arrogant scootché sur le visage. Elle fis une grimace contre ma répartie. C'était la première fois que je voyais un de mes professeurs faire une grimace et ce n'était vraiment pas beau. C'était même moins beau que la grimace qu'un professeur que je n'avais pas mais c'était plus réjouissif..

Mais elle donna nos copies à mon père. Il fallit recracher son café quand il vu ma feuille. J'avais donc réussi à obtenir l'effet que j'avais voulu. Il me regarda et je ne lui assenais qu'un haussement de sourcil suplémentaire.

Les choses allaient vraiment devenir intéressante.

O...O

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, mec ? M'engueula Emmett après que j'ai rappellé le type du mini-marché.

L'autre mec qui se trouvait dans la pièce avait l'air d'être d'accord avec Emmett parce que Jasper me lançait un regard meurtrier.

Pour toute réponse, j'harquais le sourcil droit suivi d'un de mes habituels sourire en coin.

- Putain ! Et en plus, il trouve ça drôle. Se lorgna Emmett en se laissant tombé dans son lit.

Ils m'en voulaient parce que j'avais décidé de commander des raviolis au champignons pour Bella mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Autrement dit : il n'y allait avoir que des raviolis au champignons le soir où nos commendes allaient arrivés. Jasper et Emmett détestaient ça, ils disaient que c'était un truc de gronzesse et que ça ne les aideraient pas à conserver leurs masse musculaire.

D'ailleurs moi aussi je n'aimais pas ça. Mais je l'avais quand même commander sur un coup de tête. Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais depuis vingt bonnes minutes... mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de mon agissement. La vrai raison était que je voulais tenter ma chance ce soir là. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Ce serait mauvais pour ma futur vie sexuelle avec elle.

- Peu importe, Emmett. Je vais voir Bella. On se vois plus tard. Dis-je en fermant la porte.

Elle fesait tranquillement ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Tanya et Rosalie étaient partient se frisés les cheveux, d'après Emmett. J'étais fière d'avoir une copine belle mais pas superficielle.

- Alors, tu as réussis à chasser ton père pour l'après-midi ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Mmm Mmm. Évasais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandi encore plus.

- Cool, on va pouvoir rappeler le type de la superette ! S'extasia-t-elle alors que je m'étouffais avec ma propre salive.

- à vrai dire, j'avais une meilleur idée. Lui confiais-je en m'approchant dangereusement vers elle tandis qu'elle commençait à reculer.

- Mmm, Mr Cullen. Vous êtes bien impacient. Savez-vous que la patience est une vertu ? Me taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle était coincé entre le mur et moi.

Elle était à ma merci.

- Je ne la possède pas. Répondis-je simplement avant d'attaquer ses lèvres.

Aussi douce que toute les fois où je les avais touché.

- C'est ce que je constate. Répondit-elle avant de me réembrasser.

Puis, elle lâcha mes lèvres pour je ne sais quel raison.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Me confia-t-elle avant de se relancer sur mes lèvres.

Mais cette fois ci, elle attaqua aussi mon tee-shirt. Elle battaillait tellement à me l'enlever que je décida de l'aider. Ses doigts commencèrent à caresser mes adbos, mes pectauraux … elle semblait apprécier le muscle.

Je l'empêcha sa comptemplation lorsque je l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit, avec moi au dessus. Nos langues ne se lâchèrent plus, d'ailleurs une des mains de Bella était dans mes cheveux. Sans doute pour être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire de se côté là, je n'étais pas prêt de partir. Son autre main essayait tant bien que mal de m'attirer plus à elle. Tandis que les miennes entreprirent un voyage dans son dos, sauf qu'une des deux ne voulu jamais quitter ses cheveux soyeux.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Laisse, si c'est important elle repassera plus tard. Tentais-je de le convaincre entre deux baiser.

Elle ne paru pas convaincu, commençant à essayer de s'échapper de mon emprise mais je l'en empêchais, la tenant encore plus fermemant. Cela ne paru pas lui déplaire puisqu'elle continua à m'embrasser.

- Il faut que j'aille voir. Tenta-t-elle à son tour.

Moi, je commençais à m'attaquer à son cou.

- ça peux attendre, je te l'ai dit : ce ne doit pas être important. Réssayais-je

- S'il-te-plait, Edward. M'implora-t-elle. J'en ai pour trente secondes, le temps que je dise à cette personne d'aller se faire voir. M'expliqua-t-elle avant que je ne la lâche.

Il lui fallu sept pas pour arriver à la porte.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir ma mère avant de me laisser tomber derrière le lit de Bella ou j'étais précédament installé. Fort heureusement, Esmée ne m'avait pas vu.

- Bonjour Bella. Edward n'est pas là ? On m'a dit que je le trouverais ici. Commença ma mère.

- Non, il est sorti. Répondit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous me faite entrer ? Entreprit Mme Masen.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir mais une interrogation vint m'alarmer.

**Bella allait-elle réellement lui dire d'aller se faire voir ?**

**

* * *

**

Alors ?

Ais-je le droit à une review ?

* * *

Sinon, j'ai quelque chapitre d'avance et je suis un peu bloqué. Merci de m'aider :

**Si pour une quelquonqu raison, ils (?, c'est le mystère) ne pouvaient pas aller au chalet d'Alice, Ou irait-ils sachant qu'il leur faut un endroit ou vivre près de Seattle pendant les vacances ? **

J'écoute toutes les propositions parce que depuis j'ai pas du tout avancé, ce détail me bloque ...

* * *

J'ai posté une nouvelle fiction "Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer" , allez jeter un coup d'oeil. Merci.

PS : Je ne pense pas que vous le regretterez, mais bon après ... chaqu'un ses goûtS.

Pour ceux qui la suive déjà, le prochain chapitre est pour samedi. Promis


	17. Cours de civilisation avec Bella

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**

* * *

**Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps**

**Chapitre : Cours de civilisation avec Bella**

**P.O.V Edward**

- Biensûr. Accepta Bella mais je pouvais déjà imaginer le faux sourire qu'elle se forçait à inscrire sur son visage.

Je m'étais caché sous le lit et elles avaient décidés de s'assoeir dessus.

- Alors ? Débuta Bella, sans doute désireuse d'en finir le plus vite possible, mais son ton ne semblait pas impoli juste curieux.

- J'ai rencontrer Tanya ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'Edward était probablement ici. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, nous pourrions peut-être parler.

Tanya ! J'espérais au moins qu'elle portait quelque chose qui lui arrivait au genoux lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Esmée.

- Si vous voulez, … mais de quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Vous savez, quand j'ai envoyé Edward ici, j'espérais qu'il changerait. Mais quand le proviseur m'a parlé de son comportement envers son professeur d'espagnol, je n'ai pas pu m'empêché d'être déçue. Expliqua Esmée.

Moi aussi, j'étais déçu quand ma mère parlait de moi comme ça. J'étais son fils et son opinion comptait mais jamais je n'aurais cru l'avoir déçu à ce point.

- Pourquoi me dite vous ça ? Demanda doucement Bella.

- Je pense que vous êtes celle qui a le plus d'influence sur lui sinon, il vous aurait dénoncer lorsque vous avez été découvert dans le bureau du doyen. Au lieu de ça, il a reporté toute la faute sur lui. Écouter, je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas aussi impliqué que lui. Mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez mon point de vue. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien trop aimant et doux pour ne pas le comprendre, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez été envoyé ici, dans cet endroit. Continua-t-elle.

Je me demandais pourquoi Bella continuait conversation avec moi sous le lit à les écouter mais j'en déduisit que c'était pour moi, que ça me ferait surêment du bien d'entendre les réfléxions tristes d'Esmée.

- J'aimerais vous aidez, mais je ne peux pas. Souffla Bella, encore moins fort que précédement, comme si elle le regrétait.

Les jambes de ma mère se rapprochèrent de ceux de Bella.

- Biensur que si, vous le pouvez. Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez beaucoup d'influences sur lui. Il faut juste qu'il arrête cette ridicule querelle avec Mme Bess et qu'il oubli les escapades dans le bureau de Mr Bru... ça ne me plaît pas de le laisser dans cet endroit et je préférerais le voir ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Et je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour vous. Il va avoir 18 ans dans deux semaines et après Carleile et moi ne pourrons plus rien faire pour lui... Alors, j'ose encore espérer. Je ne voudrais pas le voir dans cinq ans dans un bar, ivre mort.

Je devais avouer que avant Bella, je me voyais pianiste dans un bar paumé, à boiree toute la soirée. Mais maintenant, je voulais plus. Je voulais l'impressionné, avoir un bon métier … et passez quelques soirs sobre dans un bar à jouer du piano.

Le silence régna quelques instants puis Bella reprit la parole.

- … Heu .. C'est … son anniversaire est dans 15 jours ? Tréssait Bella à cette mention.

- Oui, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire. Répondit Esmée d'une voix douce et rêveuse.

- Il ne me l'avais pas dit. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Il ne voulait sans doute pas vous ennuyer avec ça. Fit Esmée en tant que porte-parole.

Et c'était vrai, je connaissais Bella. Si elle savait que j'avais l'âge de m'en aller, elle aurait surement eu peur que je m'éloigne d'elle. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, je l'avais laissé s'emparer d'une trop grande partie de moi.

- J'imagine. Dit Bella, tristement.

J'avais une folle envie d'aller la réconforter mais encore une fois, je me retins.

- écouter, je dois y aller. Ça été un véritable plaisir de parler avec vous. Mais vous aller m'aider n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondit Bella.

- Ai-je votre promesse ? Continua maman.

- Oui. Continua à son tour Bella. Je ferais tous ce que je peux. Promit-elle.

Je ne savais pas si elle promettait pour avoir la paix ou pas mais j'espérais que Bella ne comptait pas m'empêcher de m'amuser un peu, surtout qu'elle aimait les mêmes choses que moi.

- Aurevoir, et à bientôt j'espère. La salua Esmée.

- Oui, moi aussi. Répondit Bella avant de fermer la porte.

Je sortis de dessous le lit, Bella s'était retourné vers moi mais restait immobile devant la porte. Elle me fixait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire ? M'interrogea-t-elle enfin.

Apparemment, la nouvelle était mal passée.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, je ne compte pas m'en aller sans toi. Répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais elle refusa de m'embrasser.

- Tu vas en baver avec moi. Ronronna-t-elle comme mon torse.

Je ris.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai promis à ta mère de t'empêcher de faire des bétises, alors tu vas m'avoir sur le dos. M'expliqua-t-elle alors que je ne riais plus du tout.

- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? Demandais-je suggestivement.

- Tu comptes m'attacher au lit ? Parce que sinon tu vas avoir du mal. Répliquais-je fièrement en la taquinant.

- Attention que je ne te prenne au mot. Me prévient-t-elle.

- Encore faudrait que tu arrives à m'attraper et crois-moi, ce n'est pas gagner. Continuais-je de l'enquiquiner.

Ma réplique eut don de la faire rire.

- Je suis sûre que j'y arriverais un jour. Me confia-t-elle.

Et malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher au contexte sexuel. Elle était ma drogue, mon poison et je n'avais aucune envie de la laisser s'en aller.

- On était sensé retrouver les autres dehors à la pause. Me rappella-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler, le monde semblait s'être allier pour nous séparer, nous faire sortir de ce cocon à l'intérieur duquel j'étais si bien.

- Allons s-y.. Annonçais-je en la trainant à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Nous croissâmes d'abord Rosalie et Tanya qui m'arrachèrent de Bella. Elle me promit de ne pas tarder tandis que je me dirigeais vers le coin fumeur.

Jasper et Emmett y étaient déjà.

- Tu peux m'en passer une ? Demandais-je à Jasper alors que je désignais son paquet de clope.

Il l'ouvrit, jugea le nombre qu'il lui restait puis m'en passa une, déclarant qu'il lui en restait assez.

- T'as du feu ? Lui redemandais-je.

Il me passa son briquet alors je mis la cigarette dans ma bouche et je m'apprètais à l'allumer quand une main la saisit.

- N'y pense même pas ! J'ai promis. Me rappela Bella.

Je fis la grimace.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle a mentionné les clopes. Lui annonçais-je.

- Peut-être pas, mais je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir et je ne veux pas que tu meures d'un cancer. M'expliqua-t-elle.

J'avais remarqué que Bella avait tendance à tous ramenné à elle lorsqu'elle tentait de me dissouader que quelque chose, elle avait trouvé mon point faible.

Qu'aurais-je fait si elle, elle devait mourir d'un cancer ? Que ferait-elle si je mourrais d'un cancer ? Elle trouverait surement un crétin avec qui elle aurait des gosses avec et ça, il en était hors de question. Biensur, cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver mais c'était une question de principe.

Alors à contre coeur, je retirais la cigarette de ma bouche pour la déposer discrètement dans ma poche arrière de mon jeans. Heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir et ne voulait pas me disputer avec elle, pas pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas déçu du sacrifice. Me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Je ne pouvais toutefois pas renoncer au double-sens que je voyais dans cette phrase. Mais elle n'avait pas préciser s'il y avait une récompense pour ce sacrifice. Je n'étais pas un grand fumeur, je n'étais pas accro, je fumais à certaines occasions mais me passer de cigarette ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, donc le sacrifice n'étais pas énorme, ni même important mais les surprises fesaient toujours plaisir …

- Et j'aurais le droit à quoi ? Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Son sourire apparut et son sourcil se leva, signe d'amusement.

- On verra ça si tu arrives à te plier à toutes les règles de la société... M'encouragea-t-elle avant de partir.

- J'étais prêt à relever le défi, après tout, ce truc de règles de la société ne devait pas être si dure que ça puisque la majorité des gens y arrivaient.

Plus tard dans la journée, après mon cours d'espagnol dans lequel pour la première fois, je m'étais tenu à carreau. J'avais même jouer à l'élève modèle en levant la main à chaque fois pour répondre aux questions que Mme Bess posait, mais celle-ci ne m'interrogeait jamais sous prétexte de laisser travailler les élèves qui en avaient envi et de ne pas inciter mon mauvais comportement. J'avais, durant toute l'heure, eu envie de lui faire la morale sur la discrimination qu'elle portait aux élèves mais je m'étais retenu en pensant à la discution que j'avais eu plus tôt avec Bella. Parce que j'étais sûr que si j'avais fait un scandale, la nouvelle se serait surement répandu jusqu'à ses oreilles, malheureusement.

Mais je me promis que Mme Espagnol n'allait pas s'ensortir comme ça, elle allait en entendre parler … quand Bella aura mit un terme à ces ridicules règles.

- Je peux venir ce soir ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous étions devant son casier.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

- Hhmm, dommage. Mais ce n'est pas bien de venir dans le lit d'une fille en pleine nuit. Ça ne fait pas parti des bonnes règles de la société. M'annonça-t-elle mais je pouvais voir qu'elle le regrettait.

- Rectification, ce n'est pas bien de venir dans le lit d'une fille en pleine nuit et sans son autorisation mais si la fille en question est d'accord, alors il n'y a aucun problème. Ça fait parti des règles. La contredis-je, ce qui eu don de la faire rire.

- Bien essayer... mais, je ne suis pas d'accord. Si tu veux, on peux aller demander à une personne adulte son avis. Pensa-t-elle me narguer.

- Ok, y a aucun problème temps que ce n'est aucun de mes parents mais tu triches, tous les adultes du camps diront que ce n'est pas autorisé, ils ne voudrait même pas que je t'embrasse … Tentais-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir mais finit pas acquiesser.

- Alors changeons l'âge des interrogés, puisqu'on a tous les deux dix-sept ans. On ne demande qu'à des gens de plus de dix-neuf. Annonça-t-elle.

Gagné ! J'avais déjà Jasper et Emmett dans la poche, mais pour Rosalie et Tanya, je ne garantissais rien.

- Et bien allons-y. Conclua-t-elle.

Je regardais autour de moi, la plupart des gens avaient moins de l'âge requis.

- Allons demander à notre cher amis James, ici présent. Lui proposais en lui montrant la table sur laquelle ses acolytes et lui-même étaient assis.

Elle souffla mais je ne m'en préoccupa pas, j'étais sûr qu'il allait être de mon côté. Il était bien trop louche et … enfin, il ne pouvait pas être de son côté.

- James. Lui dis-je sans la moindre entousiasme pour la annoncer ma présence.

Il se retourna pour me faire face.

- Cullen. Me salua-t-il.

Apparement, il était revenu au nom de famille. Pas étonnant quand on savait ce qu'on lui avait fait.

- On a besoin de ton point de vue … disons, déranger. Lui fis-je.

Il se mit à éclater de rire.

- Et bien, que puis-je faire pour toi et ta jolie … accompagnatrice. Termina-t-il après une seconde de trop.

Bella ne parlait toujours pas, je la soupçonnais de ne pas avoir confiance en lui et de ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer. Personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi il était capable, surtout pour se venger de moi.

Il allait d'ailleurs peut-être même donner raison à Bella et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Voilà, Bella n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Et on n'a besoin de se départager. Tu dors avec Victoria le soir ? L'interrogeais-je.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent puis il daigna enfin répondre.

- Crois moi ma belle, on ne fait pas que ça. Et dans plusieurs positions, même dans différents endroit, plusieurs fois et … Rigola-t-il en s'adressant à Bella.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la fin car je l'entrainait déjà loin de ce malade.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui. Conclus-je.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**Swan 0 – Masen 1**

Plus loin, elle vu le type que je détestais plus que James : Alex !

- Laisse moi faire, je m'en occupe. Me devança-t-elle avant de ce diriger vers lui mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme figé.

Malgré cela, je parvenait à entendre se qu'ils se disaient. Une chance.

- Alors, tu as une petite-amie ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocement.

- Non, mais j'ai quelqu'un en vu. Lui confia-t-il, comme si personne n'était au courant qu'il en pinçait pour elle.

- Oh, mais c'est super ! S'extacia-t-elle.

Je DETESTAIS quand elle fesait ça.

-Euh, dis … Rose et moi, on se disputait et j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais nous départager ? Continua-t-elle, faussement timide.

Il hôcha la tête.

- Et ben voilà, est-ce que tu penses que quand tu sortiras avec la fille que tu aimes, parce que c'est sur, un type comme toi, on ne peux pas l'ignorer longtemps... tu dormirais ou pas avec elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

Je rêve où elle le draguait ? On aurait dit une adolescente en train de parler avec son béguin, qui ne peux pas s'arrêter de parler et en plus, elle se tortillait les cheveux.

Mon état de transe passa et je me dirigea vite fait vers eux.

- NON ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il fesait un signe affirmatif de la tête en bavant presque.

Il m'avait vu et il avait comprit. Oups.

- Non. Répéta elle en s'en allant pour que j'entends bien sa réponse.

J'aurais mieux fais de l'écouter, j'aurais gagner.

**Swan 1 – Masen 1**

- Bon, on prend qui pour nous départager ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Emmett ? Proposais-je alors qu'il s'avançait vers nous.

Si elle acceptait, je gagnerais. Il ne se passait pas une nuit où il ne dormait pas avec Rosalie.

-Ok. Répondit-elle avant de se précipiter vers lui et de lui expliquer.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il répondit.

- Non. Dit-il d'une voix ni froide, ni drôle.

Au début, je crus qu'il plaisantait mais apparemment pas. Il ne dit rien dans les secondes qui suivirent pour se contredir.

- J'ai gagnée. Chanta Bella en partant.

Elle avait cours.

**Swan 2 – Masen 1**

**Game over**

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? L'incendiais-je. Tu dors bien tout le temps avec Rosalie !

Il ria.

- Je suis plus âgé que vous. Répondit-il simplement avant de me donner la vrai raison. Je vois que Bella a envi de te faire souffrir, j'ai bien envi de m'allier avec elle. J'aime les défis. Après ça, on verra.

Maintenant, ils étaient deux contre un. Bella n'aurait pas fait parti du duo ou de la vingtaine, j'aurais gagné. Mais pas cette fois.

- Je ne compte pas me battre contre elle. Soufflais-je.

Tandis qu'une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas dormir avec elle ce soir-là, ni le lendemain, ni l'après-lendemain … jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aurait décidé.

* * *

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fiction :**

**"Ton seul crime a été de m'aimer"**


	18. Cullens ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient

**Coucou !**

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ...**

**Merci à Grazie Krine69 Mariefandetwilight bellardtwilight emichlo doudounord et charlotte27300**

* * *

**Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps**

**Chapitre 18 : Les Cullens ne sont plus ce qu'il était **

**P.O.V Edward**

- Et bah, tu viens pas Eddy ? Me largua encore une fois Emmett, encourager par Jasper qui lui lançait des sourires qui voulait tout dire.

Je me dirigeais à contre cœur vers ma chambre, vers mon lit froid. Je n'y avais pas dormi depuis des semaines, préférant celui de Bella, mais les choses changent.

Je mis plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil, j'avais espéré qu'elle serait venu me voir avant de s'endormir. Mais rien, j'espérais au moins qu'elle souffrait autant que moi. J'avais trop chaud mais quand je repoussais ma couverture, j'avais trop froid. Je n'arrêtais pas de gesticulé espérant trouvé une position confortable mais je n'y arrivais pas : mon esprit voyageait encore vers Bella.

Je finis probablement par trouver le sommeil mais là encore, j'avais froid. J'étais dans une gare – vide – je le savais aux railles qui m'encerclait. Pour moi, cet endroit reflétait mon envie de m'en aller, d'être libre. Je voyais défilé devant moi, tous les gens que j'avais connu et oublié. Mes parents ne me quittèrent jamais, ils restèrent toujours à mes côté. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes – année – ils prirent le même chemin que les autres m'abandonnant. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir Tanya avant qu'elle ne disparaissent. C'était la première du camps que j'avais connu, je la voyais donc en premier. Le sourire enjôleur d'Emmett m'apparut suivi de Jasper, Rosalie et Bella. Ils marchèrent à vitesse humaine comparé au autre qui m'avait quitté à vitesse ultrasonique avant de disparaître. Quand, ils furent passer devant moi. Ils disparurent tous, sauf Bella. À ce moment, une chaleur incommensurable m'enveloppa. Je n'avais plus froid. Elle était planté devant moi et me souriait. Elle ne tentait pas de m'échapper, contrairement au autre : elle ne courait pas. On aurait dit … qu'elle m'attendait.

- Je serais toujours là. Dit-elle.

L'écho de sa voix résonna dans mes oreilles plusieurs fois. Son corps commençait à devenir translucide alors j'avançai vers elle, de plus en plus vite. Mais quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle avait disparut, me laissant seul.

- REVIENS. Criais-je.

Mais elle ne revenait pas, et plus personne ne passa, comme si tous le monde m'avait tourné le dos.

- Chut. Chut. Chut. Tenta de me réconforter une voix au loin, celle de Bella. Je suis là.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Bella était là avec moi, sous la couette. Elle tentait de me rassurer mais je la pris vivement dans mes bras. Si elle fus surprise, elle ne le montra pas, se contenta de me serrer contre elle aussi. Elle ne m'avait jamais abandonné, et je savais que j'avais eu tord de m'inquiéter à ce point, elle serait toujours là... comme elle l'avait dit avant de disparaître.

Je la serra encore plus fort.

Elle avait dû croire que je ne l'écouterais pas, que je viendrais la rejoindre comme le délinquant que j'étais. Et moi, comme un imbécile, je l'avais écouté même si cela m'avais fait de la peine. J'avais voulu la rendre heureuse. Mais comme moi, elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de moi bien longtemps... jusqu'à ce que notre flamme s'éteigne. Dans mon rêve, elle était resté plus longtemps que tous les autres. Cela voulait-il dire que nous allions vivre quelques choses de fort ? Puis nous quitté un beau jour, sans explication et en devant se partager notre chien et nos 2,5 enfants.

Mais en réalité, mon rêve reflétait ma peur de me retrouver seul. J'en était sûr. Et Bella était la personne a qui je tenais le plus, elle n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Tous venait de moi.

- ça va aller. Répéta-t-elle.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je crois que tu voulais faire de moi un bon citoyen. Demandais-je pour aéré la conversation.

Ma phrase eut le don de la faire rire.

- J'ai dis que je voulais que tu ne sois pas un mauvais garçon absolument irrécupérable. Pas que moi, je n'allais pas transgresser les règles. Ria-t-elle.

- Un mauvais garçon absolument irrécupérable ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai a voir l'a dedans ? Je suis un homme, je suis bon et je suis récupérable. Déclarais-je.

Ses rires se transformèrent en un sourire.

- Et bien disons que je ne voulais pas laisser un homme bon et récupérable seul dans son lit le matin de son anniversaire. M'apprit-elle.

Avec tous ces évènements, je l'avais complètement oublié. J'avais été trop occupé par Bella et mes parents, même si Esmée me l'avait rappelé.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais 18 ans et j'étais libre d'aller où je voulais, de quitter le camps. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Bella, je serais surement partis à l'aube ce matin sans un regard derrière moi. Mais les choses avaient changés, Bella m'avait changé. Je n'étais plus le sal gosse que j'étais autrefois même s'il m'arrivais de faire quelques bêtises par ci par là. J'étais en rébellion et je le suis encore. Mais les choses avaient belle et bien changés. Aujourd'hui, blessé Esmée mentalement, coucher avec n'importe quelle fille, passer mon après-midi à jouer du piano … tous cela me dérangeait alors qu'autrefois c'était ma vie quotidienne. Je n'avais toujours vu dans ma vie la musique, le sport et les filles. Encore et encore.

- Je vais rester. Murmurais-je alors que le silence était revenu depuis plusieurs minutes.

Elle leva la tête, cette dernière était précédemment contre mon torse, pour mieux me voir. Comme si elle avait mal compris.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais rester. Répétais-je, sûr de moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pour avoir de plus ample explications.

- Je vais rester au camps jusqu'à ce que tu es l'âge de t'en aller. Et après ça, on ira quelque part, seuls. Expliquais-je.

Elle se remit en position initial, contre mon torse.

- Où ça ? Chuchota-t-elle, rêveuse.

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrais se trouver un appart, ou voyager comme les nomades. Répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pas comme les nomades, ça me rappellera des mauvais souvenirs. Mais pour l'appartement, je suis d'accord. De toute façon, c'est comme si on vivait ensemble depuis ton arriver. T'es tout le temps dans ma chambre, pour dormir, prendre ta douche …. mais je te préviens. Si tu veux qu'on soit de vrai colocataire au yeux de la loi, t'as pas intérêt à laisser de l'eau partout après ta douche ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Je tâcherais d'y faire attention. Au pire, j'engagerais Tanya pour nettoyer tous ça. Plaisantais-je.

Ce qui me valut une tape dans la poitrine.

- J'espère qu'on de perdra pas le contact avec les Cullens. Dit-elle finalement.

- Moi non plus. Ils sont cool. On pourra même les inviter. Et faire plein de fête. Imaginais-je.

- Je te préviens. Je ne partage pas ton goût pour la débauche mais les fêtes seront à limiter si on ne veut pas faire fuir la vieille du dessous. Me préviens-t-elle.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas le but. Chuchotais-je dans son oreille. Et puis, au pire si la propriétaire nous chasse, on pourra toujours aller se réfugier dans la cabane du bois boissel. Dis-je plus fort.

- Si tu fais ça, tu devras changer de colocataire. Et puis, on tu compte nous installer. Moi, j'avais prévu de faire des études mais puisse qu'on est dans ce camps, toutes les bonnes universités nous tournent le dos. Quand je pense qu'avant toute cette histoire, mon seul soucis étais d'éconnomisez suffisamment pour aller à Dartmount. Désespéra-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, tes notes jouerons en ta faveur et si ton représentant légal leur écrit une lettre avec les raisons de ta présence exagéré ici. Peut-être qu'on te laisseras une chance.

- J'aurais plus de représentant légal, je serais majeur. Souffla-t-elle, à bout de force.

Je remarquais vite ma faute mais je n'essaya jamais d'arrêter de la réconforter.

- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? L'interrogeais-je comme dernier recours.

- Professeur, mais tu crois qu'on laissera approcher une délinquante des élèves ? Demanda-t-elle, ironiquement.

Je souffla, elle n'essayait vraiment pas de faire des efforts.

- Bella, les gens changent. J'ai changé. Tu crois sincèrement que les gens qui refuse de nous donner une seconde chance méritent qu'on s'embête avec eux ? La cherchais-je. On n'a rien à leur prouver, on est des êtres humains bon dieu, on n'a passer une mauvaise passade. Ça peut arriver à tous le monde. Ne les laisse pas te détruire …. s'il te plaît … Lui soufflais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable toute sa vie pour une erreur de jeunesse (je ne parlais pas de moi).

- Dors maintenant, sinon ce sera dur demain. L'incitais-je à trouver le sommeil.

Elle vint me voler un baiser puis se recoucha, prête à dormir. Quand à moi, je la berçais presque. Mon menton avait trouvé sa place au dessus de sa tête et je ne cessais de lui des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'un « je t'aime tellement » m'échappa, j'enchena alors vite fait sur autre chose mais je cois qu'elle dormait car elle ne fit pas un seule geste. J'eus de la chance. Pourtant, je savais qu'un jour, je serais forcé de le lui dire. Mais comme tous ce que je ne connaissais pas, ça me fesait peur.

**Parce que je l'aime tellement … **

O...O

- T'aurais pas vu mes chaussures ? M'interrogea-t-elle le lendemain matin.

Je regarda instinctivement autour de moi. Aucune trace de ses souliers.

- Non. Répondis-je en accompagnant mes paroles d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder si elle n'était pas sous le lit. Mais malgré moi, des pensées pas très catholique envahirent mon esprit. Cela me rappela que nous n'avions pas tous à fait finie nous avions commencé. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour nous en empêcher. Ce fus aussi pour ça que j'avais hâte d'avoir un appartement à nous, personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Et je ne comptais pas inviter souvent des gens.

- Elles ne sont pas là. Me réveilla-t-elle.

Je remarqua alors que durant toutes ma réflexions mentale, j'ai garder les yeux sur ses fesses. Cela m'arrivait parfois, mes yeux restaient verrouiller sur ce que je regardais quand je pensais trop. Mais je ne savais pas si elle m'avait vu. En tout cas, j'avais apprécier la vue.

- Elles doivent être dans ma chambre. J'étais à moitié endormi quand je suis venu ici. Continua-t-elle en prenant la direction de la porte.

Je m'empressai de la suivre même si je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de remettre mon tee-shirt. Le couloir était vide. Cela n'étonna donc personne que je m'y habillais. Lorsque Bella entreprit de retrouver sa carte magnétique, je pouvais distinguer plusieurs voix.

- Elle n'a pas dormi là ? Disais la première que je reconnus comme celle de Jasper.

- Si, je crois. Répondit Rosalie.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Je croyais même qu'elle a dormi avec Tanya. Continua Jasper.

- Elle a dormi avec moi. Répondit l'intéresser, mais vraiment désintéresser.

- Ouais bah tu vois. Bella a dormi ici, tiens regarde. Ses chaussures sont encore là. Constata Emmett.

Bella continuais toujours sa recherche qui pour le moment n'avait aucun succès jusqu'à ce que je frappe à la porte.

- ça ira plus vite comme ça. Lui expliquais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui me fit un énorme sourire. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Bella.

- T'as oublier tes chaussures ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Hin, hin. Répondit-elle avec de grand signe de tête.

- Va les chercher si tu veux. Le répliqua-t-il en poussait son énorme carrure.

Mais avant que je puisse passer, il se remit en place. Comme pour me bloquer le passage.

- à quoi tu joues ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Les garçons ne doivent pas être admis dans les chambres des filles. Récita-t-il.

Je me contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de répliquer.

- Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elles ? Le narguais-je.

Cela ne fonctionna pas non plus parce que lui non plus, il ne respectait pas les règles.

- Je vérifies que tu n'enfreins pas les règles, pour que tu cesses d'être un mauvais garçon absolument irrécupérable. Me contra-t-il.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient donné le mot du « mauvais garçon absolument irrécupérable ». J'étais même sûr d'avoir été le centre d'un discussion approfondie.

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que les gardiens et je te connais. J'ai une longueur d'onde sur toi. Et puisse que Bella ne semble pas vouloir nous aider, nous allons devoir nous y employer seuls. Continua-t-il.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Pour Bella « ne semble pas vouloir vous aider » ? Répétais-je bêtement.

Il souffla puis mis une main sur mon épaule.

- Elle a faillit, elle est parti te voir cette nuit alors qu'elle avait promis qu'elle ne le ferait pas. On sait tous qu'elle t'aime et on t'aime bien tous... mais elle va inconsciemment t'encourager à faire des choses que tu regretteras plus tard. Nous on est quatre et demi avec Bella et toi, tu est un … et demi, si on la compte. Continua-t-il.

D'ailleurs, elle semblait s'attarder dans la pièce.

- Alors a partir de maintenant. On va être des potes exemplaires. Conclut-il.

ET moi j'en concluais que j'étais sûr que je voulais emménager dans un coin paumé SEULEMENT avec Bella.

**Les Cullens, n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.**

* * *

**Reviews ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été un peu déçu pour le chapitre précédant je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup ...**


	19. Une nuit pas comme les autres

**Merci à bellardtwilight, Grazie, Ronnie**(Merci pour le compliment)**, Mariefandetwilight, RioTousse, frimousse30, Krine69, , sophia**(Je sens que ce chapitre va être drôle ... ou choquant) **et Martine16**(Je ne changerais pas ... surprise dans ce chapitre)** pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps**

**Chapitre 19 : Une nuit pas comme les autres**

**P.O.V Edward**

**J-5.** Voilà ce que me répétait inlassablement ma conscience. Dans cinq jours, ce serait les vacances et nous avions prévu d'aller dans le chalet d'Alice. Seulement voilà, les choses ne s'étaient ni arrangé avec les Cullens ni avec mes parents. Il n'y avait que Bella qui se conduisait comme avant. La complicité des Cullens me manquait et à ce que j'avais compris, ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

J'avais tous de même décider d'aller avec eux en vacances. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester deux semaines dans la même maison que Carleile. Ce serait la routine et que je l'ai frappé n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses entre nous. J'avais aussi pensé aller chez un de mes vieux amis, mes tous ceux-là me semblait bien terne comparé à la nouvelle famille que je m'étais trouvé.

Et puis j'allais rencontrer Alice Cullen !

D'après Bella, c'était une mordu du shopping, hystérique. Elle était surement aussi détraquer que moi, j'aurais vite fait d'obtenir son aide. Et dans le cas contraire, je pourrais toujours conclure un marché avec elle.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda gentillement Bella.

Je voulais pas l'embêter avec mon dilemme intérieur alors je lui donna un autre de mes problèmes.

- Je me disais que j'aimerais être avec toi, seul, tranquille et sans personne pour me surveiller. Lui avouais-je.

En effet, depuis que les Cullens m'avaient déclarer la guerre. Emmett avait décider de rester dormir avec Rosalie, et Jasper en avait eu assez de les supporter et avait choisi de rester dormir dans sa chambre. Nous obligeant Bella et moi à choisir l'une des chambre. Mais j'étais persuadée que c'était encore contre moi et que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une histoire montée.

-Je sais, moi aussi. Mais avoue-le, tu prends ton pied à tourner Emmett en bourrique ! Répondit-elle.

Car oui, j'avais décidé de rester dans la chambre des filles avec Emmett, histoire de l'empêcher de coucher avec sa blondasse. Tanya n'avait pas voulu se retrouver avec deux couples alors elle avait décidée de dormir dans notre chambre. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer dans quel lit, elle dormait. Le mien ou celui d'Emmett ? Vraiment pas très difficile à choisir quand on sait ce que ce nounours à fait dans le sien.

Depuis, je fesais en sorte qu'Emmett ne puisse pas faire une nuit complète et lorsqu'il l'eut comprit, il chercha à me rendre la pareille.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais décidé d'inviter Angelina, une fille raide dingue de lui et un peu folle sur les bords, dans son lit. J'imaginais déjà la tête qu'il allait faire. Mais je ne savais pas encore quel coup tordu, il m'avait préparer.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que Rose et Tanya avaient décidés de me prendre Bella soit disant pour « une soirée entre fille ». Alors, Jasper serait présents avec Emmett et moi. J'avais donc décidé d'inviter Maria aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparez ? Les interrogeais-je quand Bella fut parti.

Ils eurent l'air agacé.

- On te l'a déjà dit, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça. Me répéta Jasper, encore une fois.

J'eus un rire faux.

- En me privant de Bella ? Riais-je à leur nez.

Cette fois, ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett détourne le regard pour le plonger sur moi. Il avait l'air en colère.

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi, je suis privé de Rosalie ! Débita-t-il.

Le début de la soirée fut orageux. Jasper et Emmett ne cessèrent de me lancé des pics. Mais quoi que je dise, ils trouvèrent autre chose à me reprocher. Vers minuit moins de quart, leurs reproches cessèrent enfin et le ronflement d'Emmett apparu vers une heure du matin. Il avait été plus coriace que Jasper qui avait fermé les yeux depuis plusieurs heures.

Je descendis de me lit pour m'en assurer. Le lit commença à grincer quand je retirais la couverture de mon corps, alors avec le plus de délicatesse dont j'étais capable, je partis en direction d'Emmett qui dormait en haut du lit superposé que nous nous partagions.

Aucun de nous deux n'avaient voulu aller dormir ailleurs. Pour ma part, je me sentais plus à l'aise dans mon lit d'origine mais pour lui, je pensais que c'était un moyen de me montrer qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Il dormait paisiblement et son visage me confirma que ses ronflements n'étaient pas faux. Il était aussi déridé que le jour où nous étions rencontré, avant qu'il tente de me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Jasper, quand à lui, dormait sur le ventre. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais j'étais sûr qu'il bavait lorsque je posa ma main sur son oreiller pour m'assurer de son sommeil.

Je regarda un énième fois mon portable.

**1 h 47**

Je décida qu'il était tant de mettre mon plan en marche et j'envoyais un message à Angelina et Maria.

**C'est bon**

**RDV dans cinq minutes devant ma chambre**

**PS : Soyez suffisamment dénudé**

**Edward**

Je sortis de la chambre pour ne pas qu'elles réveillent nos deux victimes en frappant à la porte. Elles étaient toutes les deux assez cinglé pour accepter ça mais elles étaient aussi toutes les deux follement attirées par Jasper et Emmett, après tout, je ne fesais que de les rendre heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas être blâmé pour ça.

Mes invitées arrivèrent dans les temps que je leurs avais donné. Elles étaient ponctuelles pour des filles. Mais c'était normal, elles n'avaient pas eu à s'habiller chaud.

Elles parurent toutes les deux bien impatiente mais je dus leurs expliquer les règles.

- Je fais une photo, et après fini. Vous pouvez rester dormir ici mais je ne veux pas que vous les réveillez avant que je vous le dise. Et je vous rappelle que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Leurs rappelais-je.

J'avais prévu de leurs donné le feux vert pour les réveiller quand les filles frapperont à la porte. Je ferais sans blanc de dormir pendant qu' Angelina fera des « galipettes » avec Emmett, que Maria ira ouvrir la porte et que tous le monde verra Emmett avec une autre fille que Rosalie. Celle-ci risquait sérieusement de péter une crise car son petit-ami n'était autre que l'ex d'Angelina.

Et elles acceptèrent toutes les deux. N'ayant aucune idée de e que j'avais derrière la tête. C'était parfait.

Nous décidâmes de commencer par Jasper et Maria. Je ne sais pas comme elle s'y était prise mais elle avait réussit à se glisser sous lui. Les couvertures les recouvraient entièrement, ne laissant dépasser que leurs têtes. Impossible de faire une photo compromettante dans ces cas-là.

Maria dû comprendre mon dilemme intérieur car elle leva ses jambes en l'air, fesant réellement croire qu'ils étaient réellement en pleine action. Elle l'embrassait même et la main de Jasper avait attéries sur la cuisse de Maria. Elle était très crédible.

Je fis une photo de près et une autre de loin, au cas où. Ce serait plus crédible de ma part si je pouvais dire que je m'étais caché où un truc du genre.

Ce fus au tour d'Emmett lorsque j'arrivai enfin à convaincre Maria de lâcher Jasper. Angelina m'aida même, mais en réalité, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne me donna un coup de main pour passer à son tour.

À peine fut-elle installer sur Emmett qu'elle retira sa veste. Elle ne portait qu'un ensemble rouge la dessous, mettant bien en contraste sa peau bronzé. Je n'eus pas de le temps de lui dire d'arrêter qu'elle retira déjà le tee-shirt d'Emmett. Si elle continuait comme ça, sa photo allait de loin être la meilleur.

J'avais maintenant à ma disposition une photo de Jasper et Maria et une autre d'Angelina chevauchant Emmett. Je sentais que j'allais m'amuser.

Cette nuit-là, je n'eus pas de mal à m'endormir. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais penser, l'excitation ne m'empêcha pas de trouver le sommeil. Mais cette nuit-là, je ne fus pas bercée par la présence de Bella qui peuplait mes rêves. J'eus le droit à une nuit sans rêve, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes depuis ma rencontre avec cette fille.

Le lendemain matin, je me rêveyais trop tôt. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois, Bella n'était pas là pour que je puisse l'admirer. Alors, j'eus tout le loisir d'observer l'état de la chambre.

Elle était assez propre si on oubliait les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Il y en avait plus que la veille au soir alors, j'en conclus qu'elles dû se dévêtir encore un peu. Et ma théorie fut confirmer quand j'aperçus l'imperméable de Maria. Elles étaient toutes les deux en sous vêtements avec mes amis. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune jalousie, au contraire. Je continuais de penser à Bella. Je n'avais envie que d'elle dans mon lit et de personne d'autre. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui me réchauffe quand j'aurais froid, qu'elle me rassure quand j'en aurais besoin, qu'elle m'aide sans poser de question, qu'elle me suive sans hésitation ….

Je ne voulais personne d'autre et je commençais à prendre goûts à cette découverte. Tous étaient tellement plus fort avec elle.

La seconde suivante, j'entendis des bruits de talons qui venaient vers nous. J'étais persoidé que c'était encore une des innombrable ruse de Rosalie pour qu'on ne voit qu'elle sur son passage. Mais cette fois, je lui en fus reconnaissant, j'allais avoir le temps de réveiller les filles.

J'eus n'eus pas de problème à réveiller Maria, elle m'entendit dès que je prononça son nom. Angelina n'avait pas un sommeil aussi léger que celui de Maria mais je réussis tout de même à la réveiller au bout de quelques secondes.

Notre plan se mit d'abord en marche.

Comme prévus, je partis me réfugier dans mon lit. Je recouvra même ma tête avec la couverture car je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir feinté mon sommeil lorsqu'elle arriveront. L'idée me fesait déjà sourire. Je fis quand même en sorte de pouvoir respirer et de voir les autres.

**Voir sans être vu, tel est la question**

Angie – j'étais passé au stade des surnom - commença à faire des papouille à Emmett, je le savais au bruit des gémissements. Mais quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu se passa. Emmett aussi commença à gémir et le lit se mit à bouger plus vite.

Quand Maria compris que Rosalie était prête à défoncer la porte, elle laissa tomber le drap qui la recouvrait et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Ouais, vous voulez quoi ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez vulgaire, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas être gêné d'être en sous-vêtement.

Sans doute alerté par les bruits qu'il y avait derrière Maria. Elle la poussa pour voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Elle était à peine rentrer dans la petite pièce qu'elle remarqua Emmett. Mais au moment même où elle le reconnu, le soutien-gorge affriolant de Jenny fut lancé par son cher et tendre à ses pieds.

La seule explication était qu'il avait prit angelina pour sa petite amie, à moins qu'il s'ennuyait sexuellement avec cette dernière.

- EMMETT MC CARTY. Cria-t-elle avec sa voix la plus aigu devant l'air ahurie de tous le monde.

Ce n'était plus Emmett Cullen mais Emmett Mc Carty ...

* * *

**Review ?**

**Si vous êtes (très) généreux, je poste le prochain chapitre dans une semaine !**


	20. Edward  Cullen  Fini

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser...

Je répondrais au anonyme au prochain chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Edward, sa nouvelle bande et son nouveau camps**

**Chapitre 19 : Edward + Cullen = Fini**

**P.O.V Edward**

Emmett sursauta lorsque la voix de sa petite amie lui parvint aux oreilles. Il en fut estomaqué et n'osa pas se relever pour aller la rattraper tandis que cette dernière avait en tête d'aller brûler toute les photos de son ex.

Tanya courut après son amie pour tenter de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort mais Rosalie pensait avoir été trahie alors elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Quand Emmett comprit enfin qu'il risquait de la perdre. Il repoussa la fille qui avait peut-être détruit l'amour qu'il dévouait à Rosalie. Elle ne sembla pas chercher à le garder près d'elle et commença à ramasser ses affaires comme Maria le faisait précédemment.

L'amoureux transi sauta presque du lit superposé et courut à la recherche de sa Rosie sans oublier de me faire des reproches.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y ai pris, mais je sais que c'est toi. Et je te jure que tu vas me le payer. M'avait-il dit alors que j'avais repoussé la couverture de mon visage .

Son visage était haineux, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir et je me réconfortais en pensant que c'était lui qui avait commencer, totalement et irrévocablement puérile.

Il n'avait pas semblé remarquer qu'il glissait sur le plancher à cause de ses chaussettes ou même qu'il n'était pas vraiment habillé mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucié et sortie dans le couloir commun aux garçons.

- Rosalie. L'appela-t-il en lui courant après.

Bella était resté raide comme un I pendant toute la scène. Au début, elle était dans l'alignement parfait de la porte, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Cette porte était très utilisé, alors elle avait décidé de s'écarter pour laisser les gens passer.

Maria et Angelina partirent en braillant entre elle. Elles étaient très fier d'elle.

Bella resta immobile et Jasper était toujours aussi choqué, à moins qu'il ne sois émue après que Maria l'ai collé presque totalement déshabillée. Lorsque celui-ci reprit enfin constance, il me regarda, puis Bella.

À la différence que le regard qu'il lança à Bella n'était pas aussi froid que celui qu'il m'assénai. Et il dura bien plus longtemps, comme s'ils communiquaient.

- Je vais vous laissez. Annonça-t-il, confus.

Bella sembla alors plus réceptive et vint s'assoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Elle ne me regardait pas, s'en était douloureux mais je l'avais mérité.

– Est-ce que c'est toi ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec d'adorables trémolos.

En réalité, elle devait prier intérieurement pour que je dise « non ».

- Oui. Lui répondis-je faiblement.

Je fus incapable de lui mentir. D'autant plus que j'étais certain qu'elle pouvait sentir mes mensonges, or ce n'était pas le moment.

Je vus une larme descendre sur sa joue. Elle brillait à la lumière du soleil et je voulu le lui la retirer du visage.

Elle ne me laissa pas faire.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

La voir ainsi me brisait le cœur mais je devais l'endurer, c'était de ma faute. Ce n'était surement rien comparé à ce qu'Emmett devait ressentir. Et je ne souhaitais cette douleur à personne.

Même si je savais que je ne pourrais plus rien arrangé avec les Cullens, je comptais bien aller parler à Rosalie pour que ça s'arrange avec Emmett. Ils s'aimaient et devaient rester ensemble. Je n'étais personne pour empêcher ça.

- Je ne sais pas. Avouais-je difficilement à cause de la boule que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Il n'y avait que Bella qui pouvait me rendre aussi nerveux mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait me calmer, sauf peut-être le piano. Mais depuis mon arrivé ici, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en toucher un et j'étais sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait autant d'utilité que la présence de Bella.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte. Continua-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de se retourner brutalement.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines … Lui répondis-je en tentant de l'entrainer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire et leva. Je la suivis.

- Les Cullens ne doivent rien faire les uns contre les autres. On te l'avais dit. Emmett ne te pardonneras jamais... sans parler de Rosalie. Continua-t-elle complètement affolé.

J'avais seulement voulu leur donné une leçon mais … et si tout ce retournais contre moi ? Après tout, je l'avais mérité. J'avais réellement été sur le point de détruire les Cullens. J'allais sans doute en être bannis et je ne pourrais pas leur en vouloir. Ma vie serait comme avant. Sans eux … sans Bella.

Cette dernière information ne fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. J'avais de quoi demander au proviseur de convaincre mes parents de me faire rentré chez moi mais pourrais-je vivre sans elle. Pourrais-je reprendre le cours de ma vie ? Biensur, j'en étais autrefois fier. Mais elle ne me paraissait plus aussi parfaite tout à coups...

- J'irais voir Rosalie. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Déclarais-je.

Elle se retourna instantanément pour me jauger. Ses sourcils ne se défroncèrent toujours pas lorsqu'elle comprit que je lui disais la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse.

- Alors tu vas t'en aller ? M'interrogea-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour être certaine que je ne lui racontais pas de crac.

Et je compris enfin.

- Non, bien sur que non. La rassurais-je.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es majeur, maintenant. Plus rien ne te retient ici. Pleura-t-elle.

- Chut. L'intimais-je en me rapprochant doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu as tord. Continuais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Il y a quelque chose qui me retient ici. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru probable avant, mais je t'ai rencontré. Depuis, ma vie est beaucoup moins terne et monotone. C'est toi qui me retient ici, Bella.

Ses larmes paraissaient avoir cesser de couler alors je les chercha avec mon doigt. Même lorsque ses joues furent sèches, mes doigts continuèrent de les caresser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Me demanda-t-elle. Pour les vacances. Précisa-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, mais … Je ne me vois pas aller avec … enfin, j'en ai déjà assez fait. Soufflais-je.

Elle acquiesça.

- Viens avec moi. Me suis-je entendu lui demander.

Un sourire vient clairement faire rayonner son visage cette fois-ci. Je fus content d'être la cause de ce sourire si craquant.

- Pour aller où ?

- Où tu veux, ça n'as aucune importance tant que tu es là. Répondis-je sincèrement. Mais, je comprendrais si … tu préfères les passer avec eux.

- Même si ça me fasse mal au cœur que tu les choisisses à ma place. Eus-je envie de rajouter.

Ses petites mains virent agrippé encore plus fortement ma chemise. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle y mette toutes ses forces.

- Je viendrais. Répondit-elle finalement à mon plus grand plaisir.

- Je souriais pour toute réponse et elle me comprenais, j'en étais certain.

- On pourrais ce louer un appartement, quelque part. Projetais-je.

- Oui, mais peu importe l'endroit. Confirma-t-elle. J'ai un peu d'argent sur mon compte en banque, on pourra faire 50/50 pour le loyer...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je m'en occuperais. La coupais-je en m'approchant d'avantage à elle dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me repousse pas.

Nos lèvres se sellèrent quelques secondes. Je n'osais pas l'embrasser le premier de peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas. Je sentais son souffre chaud contre mon visage et plus précisément mes lèvres. Alors, je décida que si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, elle ne le ferait pas et je l'embrassa.

Notre baiser au début doux et chaste est vite devenu passionné. Au lieu de me contenter de ses lèvres, j'ai réclamer plus. Mes dents commencèrent à mordiller scintillement sa lèvre inférieur tandis que mes doigts touchèrent chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Lorsque nos langues se sont rejointes, nous laissâmes tous deux échappé un gémissement.

La cloche sonna. C'était l'heure de nous séparer, de retourner en cours mais à la place, je m'accrochais désespérément à elle. Mes baisers se firent encore plus fougueux et elle y répondit toujours …

À bout de souffle, elle lâcha mes lèvres. Mon menton prit alors place sur sa tête, comme si elle pleurait dans mon cou mais en réalité, c'était pour la serrer plus dans mes bras et qu'elle s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La deuxième sonnerie la ramena à la réalité.

- Je dois vraiment y aller. Murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Je sais. Chuchotais-je dans son oreille, à regret.

Je ne pouvais pas faire comme la dernière fois, malheureusement. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir les professeurs sur le dos, j'avais les Cullens qui me surveillaient. Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur meilleur situation !

Sauf que contrairement à la dernière fois, j'avais peur de perdre Bella. Elle et moi, nous nous connaissions à peine depuis … quelques mois. Elle connaissait les Cullens depuis des années. Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser contre eux en tant qu'ami. Mais je pouvais faire le poids en tant que petit-ami et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle me choisissent à leur place.

J'étais devenu égoïste.

- On se voit tout à l'heure. Déclarais-je sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

Elle secoua la tête affirmativement.

- Tu déjeuneras avec moi ? L'interrogeais-je, plein d'espoir.

Je savais déjà que je n'irais pas à la table des Cullens. Je ne me fesais pas d'illusions, je n'étais pas idiot. Et puis, je pouvais manger avec n'importe qui, les garçons le voudraient pour se faire un ami populaire et les filles pour que je les remarque … Mais je ne voulais que Bella, les autres était tous superficiels.

Elle ne me répondit pas avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Elle n'avait pas dit oui, mais elle n'avait pas dit non.

Je n'étais dans aucun de leurs cours en première heure, c'était une aubaine. Mais je ne réussis quand même pas à me concentrer, la réponse informulée de Bella me tracassait. N'allait-elle tout de même pas me laisser tomber ? Il était claire dans mon esprit que si celle-ci venait à me quitter, je quitterais immédiatement le camps. J'avais eu dix-huit ans, j'avais le droit d'aller où je voulais. Il était aussi clair que je n'allais pas retourner chez mes parents, je voulais mon indépendance.

J'avais pour projet de me louer un petit appartement sympa pas très loin de mon université. Il aurait été payer par l'argent que j'aurais gagné à jouer le paumé qui fait du piano dans les bar. La musique, c'était mon rêve.

Bella n'aurait pas dix-huit ans avant deux mois, elle n'aurait donc pas pu me suivre. Les gardes ne l'aurait pas laisser sans aller.

- En théorie. Se moquait ma conscience.

Ça ne dérangerais pas Alex à ce que j'en savais. Une chose était sûre, quand Bella aurait 18 ans, j'allais l'éloigner de ce type.

La matinée passa lentement. Mes pensées tournèrent toutes autour de la même personne : Bella. Et j'étais toujours aussi nerveux quand au déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de celui-ci arriva, je m'installa sur une table, seul, dans l'espoir que Bella me rejoindrait. Le self commençait à se remplir et elle n'était toujours pas là, comme les Cullen dont je ne ffesaitdésormais plus parti.

Emmett et Jasper furent les premiers que je vus, quand ce premier me vu, il me lança un regard noir. J'étais sûr qu'il se retenait de m'en coller une. Ses bras en tremblaient presque. Jasper se contenta de se la jouer passif mais au fond, j'étais aussi sûr qu'il m'en voulait pour Maria.

Les secondes passèrent, puis elles se transformèrent en minutes. Rosalie et Tanya marchèrent vers mon ancienne table, Bella était juste derrière mais elle se diriga vers moi.

J'avais eu de la chance.

À chaque pas qu'elle fesait, je sentais mon cœur tambouriné encore plus fort dans ma poitrine. C'était un véritable supplice mais je me devais de passer par là, pour Bella.

Ses bruits de pas étaient silencieux comparé à ses amis. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'abimer les chevilles à porter des talons. Je la remerciais mentalement pour ça car avec sa maladresse innée, elle aurait sans doute déjà réussit à me la planter dans le pied. Mais elle ne m'aurait sembler que plus adorable … Je le savais.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui était devant moi, tendu. Mais elle ne dit rien, soufflant dès qu'elle fut assise. Moi, je n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut la première fois.

Peut-être ne voulait-elle rien avoir à faire avec moi. Cette affirmation me fit bien plus mal que ça ne l'aurait dû. Je n'eus pas non plus la force de lui parler. Je ne voulais pas me forcer à dire quelque chose car elle le sentirait. Elle me connaissait, peut-être mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même.

- Ils t'en veulent, tu sais. Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'une demi-heure mais je ne lui en tint pas rigueur car moi non plus je n'avais pas réussi à parler.

Elle m'avait parler, à moi, c'était l'important.

- Je sais. Soufflais-je les yeux toujours baissés

Ils avaient trouvés refuge sur son cou.

- Je suis désolé. M'excusais-je en relevant enfin les yeux.

O...O

- Est-ce que t'es amoureux de moi ? Me demanda-t-elle douloureusement.

L'étais-je ? Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais Bella, elle était différente des autres à mes yeux. Je la voyais plus importante, elle était la seule à pouvoir me calmer, elle était la seule qui peuplait mes rêves et mes pires cauchemars, elle était la seule qui m'inspirait autant de confiance, elle était la seule à qui je pensais, elle était la seule qui avait rencontré ma mère …

« Elle était la seule » tout court.

- Oui. Répondis-je, tout court.

Elle était la seule que je n'avais jamais aimé d'un amour semblable.

- Je t'aime aussi. M'avoua-t-elle.

Un sourire vint naquir mes lèvres sans mon consentement. Elle m'aimait. Je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qui m'habitait. Bien vite, elle se retrouva sur le lit alors que je recouvrais son corps du mien.

Mes mains se firent baladeuses et allèrent explorer son corps. Sa peau était si douce que s'en était un appel à luxure, tout en elle était un appel à la luxure. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes que les miennes et elle enleva mon tee-shirt. Nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer oralement, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Ainsi, je sus qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi.

Et je sus que cela allait se passer le soir-même …

* * *

**Et oui, je vous coupe le lemon ! **

**Ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ... **

**Laissez des reviews !**

**A bientôt**

**PS : Je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster avant quelques semaines **


End file.
